


Entitled to have some happiness, karma, and Robot

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Affection, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Astronomy, Bisexual Character, Character(s) of Color, Crying, Dinosaurs, Distrust, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/M, Happy!Smith, M/M, Military Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Older Characters, On Earth for all of two chapters, Period-Typical Homophobia, Science Fiction, Self-Sacrifice, Smith and his chaos, Swearing, reclaiming a word, short to long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The Robinsons came down the platform, to the launch pad of Alpha Control, after a year and a half long exile in space then were escorted into Alpha Control. Smith looked around then slowly came down the steps to find a man waiting for him and shook his hand with another on the man's hand. They looked both ways then held each others hand and made their way to Alpha Control side by side with little to no reporters behind them.
Relationships: John Robinson & Don West, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Will Robinson & Zachary Smith, Zachary Smith/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I realized that in most of my fics, whenever Smith has a partner, bad ending. Let me recitify that. Let this be a happy ending for him. And every time I thought it was over, this story kept saying "no, you're not! That's not the ending!" and also, I got Smith's laughter from the one episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Back on Earth after a year and a half in space, how does it feel, Colonel Smith, to be back?"

Smith lowered the mug as a single thought echoed in his mind facing the window that overlooked the area in front of Alpha Control. A simple promise to himself during the landing to the launch pad. _I promise to be myself. To be true to myself. To be who I am._ He put the mug down then briefly closed his eyes. Squires noticed the change in the man's shoulders and his head lowering as if a realization had dawned upon him.

"Are you okay, Zachary?" Squires asked.

Smith's shoulder raised then he turned back toward Squires.

"General, my dear friend," Smith started. "I hate to ask of you. . ."

"Ask away," Squires swayed his hand as he took a puff out of the cigar.

"I like to be discharged."

"What?" Squires's brows furrowed together. "Has two years in space gotten to you?"

"No," Smith said, wincing, looking aside then back. "I have to be myself. And that means not lying to people about that."

"About. . . what. . . exactly?" Squires asked.

"I am a gay man," Smith said. "Who is Bisexual."

At first Squires laughed at the straight faced demeanor.

"That is a great joke! Is that part of Major West's opinion op ed about you? "

"I," Smith started. "Doctor Zachary Smith," he found strength in his words then stepped forward. "Am interested." he took another step forward. "In men." he stepped forward with strength that flowed through his bones with a glare that meant he was certain. " _And_ women."

"Oh well, we can keep that under the rug," Squires said. "Must be very confused after being in space."

"You didn't hear me. I have had _enough_ lying about who I am."

"So you're sick," Squires said.

Smith shook his head.

"Sick of pretending to be only interested in women. I have been through enough of that. Enough of being forced bringing girlfriends to your parties, your weddings, instead of having to bring a partner of a choice who is the one I am really interested in."

Squires was silent as Smith sat down then sighed lowering his head.

"Do they know?"

Smith shook his head.

"They think just like you do. That Doctor Smith is a silly old man not to be trusted with technology."

"It is better to leave it that way,"

Smith lifted his head up.

"Squires. . ." Smith looked up. "You know?"

"It is easy math. Your resignation---"

"I . . ." Smith started. "will not. . ." he rightened his jaw. "resign."

"But---" Squires started.

"We cannot keep secrets forever, my dear old friend." Smith stepped up to his feet interrupting the general. "I need you discharge me," he approached the man. "It is best for all involved."

Squires thought it over then nodded.

"So, ah, um," Squires wiggled in his chair straightening himself up. "who is the lucky man?"

"Francis Joseph Spencer," Smith said. "But he likes to be called Frank Spencer."

Squires's jaw fell and his eyebrows raised.

"My . . My. . . my," he was befuddled and stunned that the last part came out as a squeak. "Secretary?"

"You left me and him in the same room for Lord knows how many times. I thought you knew we were a thing. Why do you think he was always a hour late?"

"You. . ."

"So you need to fire him. Too. But don't make it obvious. Just wait a while."

"That bastard took the best doctor and didn't even tell me he was having him for dinner! I am firing him for that and for rerouting my wife to my office after I explicitly told him not to do so!" Smith began to shake his head in bemusement. "I can name a thousand other dereliction of duties that don't relate to being a stupid queer." Smith winced at the language coming from someone he regarded as a equal. "I can fire him in a month."

Smith lowered his head, his gaze on the floor, his shoulders lowering in disappointment.

"Aren't we all?" Smith asked in a small voice.

"What?" Squires asked.

Smith raised his head up.

"Queer." Smith said, softly.

"Straight laced, Zachary," Squires held a hand out for the doctor. "You had a good run, old man."

Smith shook the man's hand with a sad smile then shook his head.

"Everyone is strange," Smith let go of Squires hand then went toward the door. "Why don't you think people like me embraced that word and claimed it?" He slid the door open. "I am queer!" he announced, loudly, proudly as Squires's face fell. "That word doesn't hurt me! It empowers me! It's part of _my_ identity."

Smith gently closed the door behind him then paused once seeing the major across from him unable to grasp for words. There were no words to convey to the major. The major's eyes squinted toward him, skeptical, suspicious, and doubt at seeing him again. He could only imagine the headache that the major was giving himself just thinking about the trouble that Smith may be stirring. Instead of bitterness and sorrow, Smith chuckled and waved then went down the hall.

* * *

"Did you have to announce public and loudly, at my work place, that you are gay?" Frank asked.

Smith took a sip of tea looking over toward the man and shrunk himself trying to appear smaller but Frank's eyes remained on him as he slunk in the chair once entering the patio. Frank closed the door behind him then moved toward the sun chair that Smith was seated in. Smith let go of a deep breath, momentarily briefly closing his eyes, then let go of the breath and turned his attention upon Frank.

"Yes."

Frank smacked his forehead.

"Good lord!" Frank turned away then walked to the other side of the patio to the corner and folded his arms as he turned back toward Smith. "What were you _thinking_?" He threw his hands up in the air with emphasis. "You know that is dangerous as it is! And incredibly stupid doing that out in _public_."

"I couldn't keep lying to my death bed about who I am," Smith said.

Frank frowned, incredulously, angry while placing his hands on his hips.

"What brought you to admit?" Frank asked.

Smith lowered the cup then walked toward the patio of their shared apartment and grasped his hands on the doorway looking toward the blue sky with a forecast of white puppy clouds hovering below the moon.

"I almost lied to my death bed out there," Smith said.

Frank got up to his feet then approached the man.

"Darling," Frank said. "Don't be so cruel with the humor on me."

"Not joking, my love." Smith turned toward him and cupped his partner's face. "I met a woman out there and I liked to be around her. She detailed to me a sacrifice regarding her male companion. But, I could not allow to go through with the sacrifice. Not when I liked her friend, the kinder male companion, just as I did for her. One was to be sacrificed to their Gods for not being loved and viewed as rotten to the core in order to bring water from the Gods."

"How was that solved?" Frank asked.

"Judy solved it for me." Smith said. "They loved each other, dearly, so very dearly as they did for me, so the sacrifice was called off and the rain fell for the first time in over two hundred years."

"I can't believe that family never knew until this month that you were gay as the sun," Frank said.

Smith grasped along Frank's arm with a bemused chuckle.

"I have been at this for fifty and more years," Smith said. "Believe it."

"Kiss for the future?" Frank asked.

"And all of the tomorrows ahead," Smith said. "You may, future Mr Smith."

"Keep dreaming." Frank grasped the man by the wrist and his other hand on the center of the man's back then planted a kiss on the shorter man's lips. 

Smith was arched over the doorway. His free hand grasped the man's grayed hair and smiled as he returned the kissing. It was Smith who broke the kiss, his arms on the man's shoulder, then had a loud trail of pleased laughter. His laughter boomed in the patio then into the backyard. Giddy laughter that he got to have it all by throwing aside fear on retribution and his reputation. Laughter was all he had as their noses touched as Frank's laughter joined and Smith clenched on the back of Frank's shirt.

* * *

It was two weeks later when it was nightfall that a special report began to play while in the middle of a movie that was playing on ABC. A news reporter stood in front of the entrance to Alpha Control across from a phone booth that was occupied with a familiar machine beside it. Smith put down the bowl of popcorn as the phone on the wall proceeded to ring. He got up then walked into the kitchen and unhung the phone from the receiver walked through the doorway between the two rooms.

"Hello," Smith said. "This is the Smith residence. Is there a problem that needs taken care of?"

"Hey, Doctor Smith, it's me," A familiar voice came through the bottom half of the phone. "Will Robinson."

"Ah, William!" Smith said, his mood lifting at the boy's voice. "What are you calling me for?"

"We are taking the next flight to Alpha Centauri in a few hours," Will replied.

"In a few hours?" Smith asked, turning toward the large television in the wooden frame. "I thought you and your family were going to stay longer than two weeks on Earth."

"Yeah. That is the surprise of the announcement that dad is going to make," Will said. "And they got the coordinates fixed to Alpha Centauri. We are going to take hyper drive this time!"

Smith paced back and forth as the cord proceeded to be wrapped around his figure.

"My dear boy, are you calling from a unsecured line?"

There was a short period of silence of the phone with static.

". . . Yes."

Smith sighed letting go of a deep breath.

"And your father told you not to contact me," Smith said.

"Told me that you were having it really rough with your end on Alpha Control and looking for a new job," Will said. "That you didn't need us telling about our problems. But knowing you, you are enjoying all the chaos and attention on you."

 _He knows me well,_ Smith smiled at the thought. _Truly does understand me._

"I have a fine one at the Hospital as a psychiatrist and part time surgeon for a reasonable filling salary for a great man fitting for a man like I!"

"That is excellent news," Will said. "Sounds like you are really enjoying being back in civilization."

"How dearly I do," Smith looked toward his waiting partner. "How dearly I do."

"Is something wrong, Doctor Smith?" Will asked, concerned over the doctor's tone.

"My dear boy, I won't tell you why but do know, your family's mission of being a success is in my thoughts. . . And that I do wish that we can make this farewell face to face. This time, you will fulfill the mission and I will have fulfilled mine."

"What was your mission?"

"Getting what I want," Smith laughed over the line. "Remember me and think of me kindly on better times."

"I will, Doctor Smith," Will said.

"Excellent," Smith said.

"Aren't you going to ask to say good-bye to Robot?" Will asked.

"We made our farewells before we split up," Smith said. "He is right outside the phone box and your parents are having a press conference."

"How do you know that?" Will asked.

"Honey, they are on the tube!" Frank called. "Come here! They are gonna make another historic announcement."

Smith smiled over the line.

"Doesn't matter." Smith said. "Just know that I am happy for your family." _Our family,_ Smith corrected to himself. _Our big happy extended family._

"Goodbye, Doctor Smith." Will said. "I won't forget you any time soon."

"Neither will I forget our time together,"

"Nor will Robot," Will said. "A bit without the colorful phrase that General Squires taught him."

"Goodbye, William," Smith said with a smile. "The audience is waiting for their brave space scout! Don't keep them waiting!"

The phone became full of static after the click then Smith proceeded to leave. He tripped and fell to the ground with a shriek much to Frank's amusement. Smith untangled himself from the cord with a grouchy demeanor then sat down into the chair alongside Frank and scooted in. Frank wrapped his hands around the man's waist holding a bowl of popcorn in his lap and tossed one into his mouth.

Smith leaned against Frank's shoulder as he looked watching the Robinsons and Major West waiting for their turn to speak. Will walked into frame joined by Robot by his side. Bright, smiles, and ready to go in their spacesuits. _Without me_. It was strange to think they were leaving without him. It was even stranger to think that they were leaving him. Smith squeezed his partner's larger hand then Frank's eyes lowered toward him in a concerned way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jupiter 2 departed for Alpha Centauri and arrived without a hitch.

Communications was up and running between Alpha Control and the Jupiter 2 with the communication station still in orbit around it carrying the responses within the night.

Smith sat in front of the television set for hours listening to the updates. 

He was seated on the edge of his seat looking on toward the black and white screen of the old modeled television set.

Waiting, hoping against chance, that everything was going the way it should be with little sabotage.

Waiting for that the news were relaying along with demonstrations of how their arrival and subsequent preparation were going live by Alpha Control specialists. He could replace the faces of the demonstrators with that of the Robinsons. A far easy task that he was capable of but imagined it unfolding differently knowing the Robinsons for a year and a half. The tears, the cheering, the hugs, and the celebration. And the laughter. Smith watched as history began to be made, millions of families engaging in a contest and waiting for their numbers to come up for the waves, if not billions, as per the announcement by General Squires.

Smith set down to work on the computer during that night during a break and proceeded to work on his novel regarding being lost in space late at night. His fingers flew on the keyboard for hours at a time. He spent months working on the novel covering his year in space to the support of his partner and his aid on the grammar reading over it after his shifts at his new job. Smith adapted quite well being back in a stationary house but there were some nights that he had to get up, clean the dishes, vacuum, and mop the floors when the habit forged by space of waking up early had lingered. Sometimes, Frank slipped and crashed on the wet floor while Smith was fast asleep.

* * *

"Doctor Smith?'

"Yes?"

"I am a news reporter,"

"What story is it now? I have told everyone that I know,"

"It is about flight 22."

Smith paled at the mention of the flight then finished jotting down on the paper and went with the reporter to a secured room. He closed the door behind him as flashes of the past reflected through his memory. A most unpleasant memory. He sat down to the chair then faced the young woman from across. The reporter placed the recording device on the table.

"What would you like to hear?" Smith asked.

"You treated Mrs Powell after her second episode," The reporter started.

"Yes," Smith confirmed. "I did."

"What was she like after it?" The reporter asked.

"Hysterical, unwell, and falling apart by the seams. More scared than I saw her when she came into the hospital," Smith closed his eyes at the unsettling memory then opened his eyes. "I suggested her to a friend of mine who was aware of such episodes like hers that was unnaturally recurring for most people and some people it only happened once in their life times." Then he added, reassuringly. "She got better."

"Any long term side effects?"

"Anxiety medication even for depression," Smith explained. "She went on to have more episodes after that but with some therapy and being told that someone believed her." he smiled back, fondly. "She was all right in the end, leading a normal life right now from the last report her current therapist sent me."

"You keep taps on your patients," The reporter said.

"She is a very unique case," Smith replied with a laugh then tilted his head. "What has she predicted this time?"

"She foiled a terrorist plot and saved a lot of people," The reporter replied. "In exchange that she lost hers."

"Oh dear," Smith said. "What a loss."

"Tragedy," The reporter said. "I heard you treated her first episode."

"That I did," Smith said. "Over-worked and nervous fatigue. Perhaps if she had a nervous breakdown instead, she wouldn't been through those episodes." his tone carried sadness in how it played out. "They did a number on her psychology." He looked down toward the floor playing through his memory of what had happened. "Took her awhile to get back on top where she had been before."

"Did you dismiss her?" The reporter asked.

"No," Smith turned his attention upon the reporter. "Repeating nightmares aren't to be dismissed, they are to be discussed and see how to break them."

"She worked as a consultant to a law firm," the reporter said. "Were you aware that she consulted when it came to dancing business?"

"Extremely so," Smith said. "It was the one thing that was getting her spirits up despite the hang ups."

"So you never kept up with her?" The reporter asked.

"I only asked if she were okay and was working through it," Smith said. "Naturally, psychologists spill a lot when proud of the people they are helping. But confidential."

"What about the Robinsons mental health?"

"You are a reporter and I can't release information pertaining to their last mental health check up,"

"You're tight lipped,"

"I am highly experienced on this matter, my dear."

The reporter smiled at the response.

* * *

"Zachary!" Frank called.

Smith was out of the door and by his side before he could say another syllable.

"What is, my dear?"

"Someone keyed my car!" Frank pointed toward the car.

Smith's attention shifted toward the blue vehicle.

"They spelled queer wrong," Smith frowned.

Frank shook his head.

"God," Frank said. "this is awful."

Smith looked back toward the word on the car.

"Darling, please give me the keys,"

Frank handed the keys over to Smith.

"Okay now--" Then Smith keyed along the passenger door before his eyes and wrote in different text. "Zachary!"

Smith looked toward him then tossed the keys back to Frank.

"Like what I did?" Smith asked.

"You just---" Frank stopped then his anger began to fade. "I see what you did there. Now, you are really owning them."

"No," Smith pat on the passenger door then used the passenger door to help himself up. "Love and pride is ignoring them."

"We should add paint over those text," Frank said. "Stand out but the color covers the main build."

"Stickers," Smith said. "Those stars you got in the drawer will make those words shine."

"Stickers are perfect," Frank nodded in agreement then read the keyed text. "Queer and proud. . ." he shifted his gaze on to his partner quite curious. "How did you ever come about this thinking?"

"The Robinsons taught me many things that are to be taken to heart to every soul," Smith replied. "Turning a negative into a positive in however way that is possible."

Smith joined Frank's side then put a hand on his back and planted a kiss on to his lips but it was Frank who broke it off.

"You do realize, no one is going to buy this," Frank said. "It is going right in the dumps when we are done with it."

With a smile, his eyebrows fluttered, even growing a smaller smile aimed at Frank.

"With sentimental value, my dear friend," Smith said. "It is quite _expensive_."

"How much would you pay for it?" Frank asked.

"Fifty-five thousand dollars," Smith said. "If I had the money to spare."

Smith and Frank returned to their slow but passionate kiss as the doctor's arms were draped on Frank's shoulders.

* * *

Smith watched as the crowded traffic slowly dissipated before his eyes on the streets and the congestion was replaced by a smoothly operating fleet of solar powered cars. It was strange to witness vehicle design change over the coming months yet the buildings remained the same. He was watching a revolution on a scale of transportation, Frank acknowledged, a bit like how a immortal watched fashion change quickly before their eyes but it was going faster than it should.

It was as if Smith were watching a mass migration happened before his eyes when 2000 rolled around watching a entire fleet of Jupiters flying through the atmosphere. He held Frank's hand watching the ships launching from the fields of Nevada. Their distinctive high pitch engine wailing was loud enough to make it even more surreal hearing it coming from thousands of Jupiters raising into the air then flying through the atmosphere headed toward the great beyond. The observers and Smith were wowed by the display. And Smith squeezed Frank's hand. Just as hard as he did when the Robinsons's left.

Then Frank finally understood.

It was a reminder of the Robinsons leaving him.

It felt like he were being left behind by people that he cared about once more. 

* * *

"Zachary, you sure about publishing this?"

Smith finished stapling the manuscript then turned his attention upon Frank.

"Certain," Smith nodded. 

Frank looked toward the front page of the novel quite unsure then back toward him.

"Even the backlash?" Frank asked.

"There would be quite little from the Robinsons," Smith said. "The major may have a lot to say. If he decides to give himself a aneurysm," The two men laughed at once at the comment then the laughter began to subside between the two of them. "They are too busy colonizing Alpha Centauri as it is and dealing with the wildlife to read my petty novel."

"You had time to read all their books and you said at one point Penny listened to her music tapes. They are going to find out about this."

"If the Robinsons are furious about it, then so be it, because that is how history really happened,"

". . . Is that why you put it under fiction?" Frank stared back at Smith, blinking, as it began to make sense. "Did you seriously replace the Soviets with aliens?"

Smith chuckled, light heartedly, at Frank's last comment.

"Darling, I wasn't myself for the last few weeks and the Soviets could not have influenced my personality to that point nor could they have been a company. It is the truth but no one will believe me on that matter so it belongs under fiction." He shrugged. "The only people who will know is I and my employers."

"And you think this is going to make up for your pay check?" Frank asked, skeptically.

"I will be a millionaire by the time this year is over. Nothing more. Billionaire, now that." Frank snorted at the suggestion brought on by Smith. "Shall be a surprise I didn't see something."

"You are going to have a lot of people laughing at your silliness," Frank shook his head.

"Just like you do," Smith said. "That is what I want. To be remembered. Forever." His arms wrapped around the man's waist. "In infamy."

"And me, too?" Frank asked.

"You, too," Smith said. "As my ghost writer."

Frank brought Smith closer, hugging him, a gesture that was returned in warmth.

* * *

"What the hell is this pile of shit?"

"Doctor Smith's attempt at making money," Judy said. "Very entertaining."

"He wrote in being attracted by a flying green woman as we were approaching Earth," Don said. "It is fantasy. Pure fantasy! That is what it is!"

"A green woman is better than a bunch of what really happened," Judy reminded. "Green space monsters chasing after us because Doctor Smith had stolen, what he didn't know to be, their eggs." She looked upon the fallen book on the center of the table then gently picked it up and closed the novel.

"I thought he was going to talk about them," Don said. "And he pretty much made a alternate continuity in which we never got home."

"You don't know," Judy said. "It could soften what really happened to the audience."

"I know," Don said. "I don't like to think about it. I do regret how it went but it had to happen."

"We had to give them what they wanted," Judy said, wincing, her gaze shifting aside. "And more."

"We haven't talked about that since it happened," Don said. "Are you ready to talk about it?" He leaned forward on the table with his head turned toward the younger woman beside him.

Judy sat down alongside him.

"I regret making that vote," Judy said. "Handing Doctor Smith and the eggs to them. It gets at me the wrong way."

Don put a hand on her hand.

"We did get him back," Don reminded.

Judy lowered her gaze then back toward him.

"But did we really?" Judy asked. "He left us once we landed and hasn't looked back. Not even called Alpha Control."

Don picked up the novel with some care.

"This novel says otherwise," Don said. "However stubborn and stupid he is, however greedy, however selfish, in this novel, we were spared of making that decision."

"We were," Judy said. "Even the difficult path of getting him back. One that Will, Robot, and Penny took."

He held the novel up facing the bookcover that displayed a artistic representation of the crashed Jupiter 2 with the Robinsons, himself, Robot, and Smith observing the damage to the craft.

"And he never found the cave system in which those large 'gems' were in," Don finished. "Mark my words, if he makes more novels then ends the last one without us getting home, I am showing them all to John." he waved the novel from side to side then put the novel down. " _All_ of them."

* * *

Rhyan appeared at their doorstep hours after the novel had hit number one on the book seller list. Smith stirred the tea while his partner seated the man down and discuss other matters with him. There was happiness illuminating the lower half of the household. For a second, if Smith looked up from the tea pot, up toward the window; he could only see a mirror that he used to shave often with back on the Jupiter 2 when tending to himself in the bathroom. He could see the interior of the Jupiter 2 bathroom staring back at him rather than the kitchen. Smith snapped out of it then covered the lid of the tea pot.

He put the cups on to the platter with the tea pot including crackers and cookies on a plate. He hummed to himself making his way out of the kitchen joining the men in the living room. He seated down and placed the platter on the edge of the table. The men poured themselves each of their own cups of tea then leaned back and enjoyed the contents of the cups.

"Doctor Smith, we like to work with you on another project,"

"My dear, the critics hate it and it is being torn apart at the seams,"

"No, the audience loves it," Rhyan said. "It's a general rule of thumb. Whatever the critics hate, the readers love."

"Applies to those pictures at the cinema," Smith said.

"Yes," Rhyan said. "Whatever you are doing. We want more. More! A hell lot more! You just made one hundred fifty-nine thousand dollars as of this week!"

"Fifty. . ."

Smith dropped the cup.

"Thousand?"

As did Frank that shattered into pieces.

"And more. If it keeps up, you may be get two hundred fifty-five thousand by the end of next week,"

Smith didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me one moment," Frank stood up. "I will clean this up."

Frank put on a pair of gloves then carefully picked up the pieces of material and placed them into the basket alongside him. He returned with a towel as Smith was searching for words in his elaborate mind that was a encyclopedia of words. Frank cleaned the mess up with a few wipes of the towel then returned with new tea cups and poured in the same contents. Smith started to open his mouth in the mist of shock and confusion that indicated he hadn't quite expected all that money coming his way. The doctor took a sip as did his partner then they cleared their throats. 

"We don't know what to say," Frank said, finally. "That kind of opportunity never comes his way."

"Barely ever," Smith agreed.

"What do you think?" Frank asked.

"All the riches in the world, at my finger tips," Smith said. "Splendid!"

"You want to make more books for us?" Rhyan said.

Smith stopped then a smile began to spread from the corners of his lips.

"On one condition," Smith held up a finger.

"What is it, Doctor Smith?" Rhyan asked.

"That my partner is publicly listed as a co-writer," Smith said taking Frank's free hand. "His name is Frank Spencer. And the allowance that I can dedicate my second novel to him as my partner."

"We can do that," Rhyan nodded. "We expect the manuscript next year."

"You will get it," Frank said. "Sooner."

"I have to get going," Rhyan finished the cup of tea then stood up to his feet. "Really good talking to you. Thank you for the tea, really appreciate it," Rhyan shook Smith's and Frank's hands then proceeded to walk away headed for the doorway. "Lovely house."

"We are going to get a even lovelier house by next year," Smith said. "Fitting for kings."

"For two kings," Frank clarified. "We will send you the new address. . ."

"If we get it," Smith laughed.

"Yes," Rhyan said. "It all depends on the consumers." Frank opened the door for the man. "Bye now!"

Rhyran darted out of the house.

"Darling," Frank said. "how many novels do you got in that noggin?"

"Another one." Smith said. "Just the first and second novel is it. I doubt anyone would want to read about castaways forever. If I end them back on Earth, well. . ." he wrapped a hand around Frank's waist. "I don't want to do a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mistake and ignore them getting home."

"Darling, he hates Sherlock Holmes. You love the Robinsons," Frank closed the door slowly with his free hand. "It won't be a mistake because you will do it in a way that best suites them."

"Hm. . ." Smith looked aside thinking it over clenching on to Frank's shirt with his free hand. "I shall consider it. But not too much."

Frank snickered looking down upon him.

"Like to finish what we were doing before that doorbell rang?" Frank asked.

"Oh, thank heavens, yes!" Smith exclaimed. "I thought he would never leave!"

Frank picked up Smith into his arms then went up the stairs as Smith's arm went to Frank's shoulder laying behind his neck out from behind him. 

* * *

A loud knocking yanked Smith awake from his nap one afternoon on his scheduled day off. He drug himself out of the bed then wrapped his black robe around him making his way down the stairs. He came to the door then slid it open. Before him stood a post officer holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. With little time to reply, the pen was handed into his hand. Smith signed it then handed it off back to the officer. The officer handed a envelope to him. Smith stepped out of the way sliding open the envelope.

_Dear Smith:_

_We got wind of that last novel and thought you could do with a bare reminder of what actually happened._

_Sincerely,_

_John Robinson._

"Huh?" Smith turned away from the counter as a large and tall wooden box was towed into the apartment. "Oh dear, please, take him back!"

"All yours!" The post officer said.

Smith paced back and forth in the hallway once the door was closed. 

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Smith said. "What am I going to do with him?"

Smith looked back down toward the letter.

_P. S. Robot has solar battery now._

"What a relief!" Smith said. "Must be out from the long trip back."

Smith smacked the side of the door of the box then watched it tremble and flung his hand up then down repeatedly.

"You are going to Las Vegas to become a honorary attraction who is never going to find me," He pressed his finger against the wall with indignation in his voice then wiggled his finger. "Mark my words."

Smith stopped then lowered his finger.

"What am I doing? He isn't fully charged," He rubbed his forehead. "Haven't unpacked him and he is already raging war with me!" he walked into the dining room then collapsed face first into the couch with his face hitting the pillow then added dramatically quite unhappy about the thought. "Oh dear, oh no."

Smith rubbed his temple leaning on to his side.

"I must have cracked!"

* * *

The vehicle drove under the cover of night only after a conversation that went about this: _"I have plenty of sick days--" - "Francis" -- "I want to go with you."_ Smith hadn't expected the initial reaction after telling his partner what he planned. Frank getting up from the chair, cleaning his hands, then exiting the dining room leaving the older man alone for a moment then get up and follow after the man up to their shared bedroom finding him sketching out on the calendar. Smith was wide awake under the cloak of lightning that cracked the ground. It sent shivers down his skin. 

Reminded him of the unusual storms that they had faced in space or on planet. The ground shattering apart stirring a Priplanus quake. A quake that acted as a timer with the orbit of the planet around its sun. A planet that should have been destroyed long ago instead of continuing to exist. The stars were familiar to the man and brighter. So he smiled at the familiar spectacle. The edge of the milky way standing out against the night that wasn't polluted by light. Smith peered out the window enjoying the cool night breeze then stuck his head back inside and set up the window.

The container holding Robot was behind them in the truck strapped in to the edges. Smith tapped on the wheel looking on toward. He looked on ahead toward his partner resting in the passenger chair beside him. Smith spared himself a small smile. Why had he become so lucky? How had he became so lucky? To come home after almost certainly facing a route leading to a entire lifetime of being lost and unable to ever come home. He still had nightmares of it. Smith turned his attention upon the road.

The future that he was to experience was one that he wasn't comfortable with. Watching the gay marriage bans sprout around the country further than they had before. But they didn't need to be married just to live in the same house and be a couple. Being known legally, as Mr Smith and Mr Smith, was to be a fever dream. A dream that had the potential of happening. A dream, never the less, a part of him that ached for that kind. A future where they were accepted and embraced as any ordinary person. It felt as though that could happen hundreds of years from now. A future that he could see with the advancement of medicine.

His eyes returned to the road as white light engulfed the windows to the man's shock as it remained.

"No! Oh no! No no no no," Smith panicked. "Frank! Frank, wake up!" Smith shook the man by the shoulders. " _Francis_!"

Then Smith's hand slid down and his mind began to wear down as he saw the room become replaced by a circular bridge with consoles up front with computers and rooms that stood out in the gray room with soft white LED lighting. He fainted sliding forward in the drivers seat. His thoughts drifted, _We have to get out of here, why are we here? Why are they here? Why are they taking us? We have to wake up Robot, we have to wake him up! We have to wake him up---_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Smith, it is the only way can make sure this mission is a success," John said._

_"A trip to Alpha Centauri possible because you sell out one of your own?" Smith asked, appalled._

_"I have tried. You have to apologize," John said. "It may change things for the better,"_

_"I will consider this as soon as I am on Earth!" Smith protested._

_"You have to consider it on the Jupiter 2. If we don't. . ." John said. "This ship may be destroyed including you."_

_"I will heavily consider it, Professor." Smith said. "When you put it that way."_

_"Know this," John said. "Should anything go wrong but all three parties alive; you, us, and the Musturns but means in your restraint, we will do our best to get you back."_

_Smith nodded, briefly closing his eyes, wordlessly accepting the reassurance instead of making a reply to the professor. He went toward the elevator then closed the barrier behind him and slapped the button sending it going down slowly. Smith had a small wave back at the professor as the elevator car made the descent to the lower deck._

* * *

Frank's eyes began to open as he leaned up. He looked over toward the adjoining bed finding his partner in a trance like state staring off into the unknown. Frank was paralyzed, unable to move in the chair, his eyes sweeping the room to find that there were two humanoid aliens dressed in colorful clothing. It was a onesie with sleeves that reached down to the elbows stopped above the knees. Their skin, far as he noted, lacked any characteristics of a alien creature that Smith had gone on to describe during his many nights writing his adventures in space.

"Are you part of a majority of your species?"

Frank's eyes shifted toward the alien being's face.

"Minority," Frank said.

"We are the searchers," The first searcher said.

"Please, Searchers, put us back," Frank plead. "We won't tell anyone about this ship. It will all be a nightmare that will go away. I promise!" he turned his attention upon his partner who remained in a trance state. "Just don't hurt him."

The searchers huddled together for a brief discussion then faced back at him.

"Religion?"

"Atheist,"

"Preference?"

"Men," Frank's attention returned upon them. "That makes me part of the minority."

"How so?"

"Men are expected to love women and only be married to women."

"You do not represent your species?"

"No," Frank said.

"Do you love your mate?"

"Dearly," Frank said. "Please, just go to Alpha Centauri and discuss this with the Robinsons---"

"Are of no interest," A lone hand was raised. "We shall retrieve the couple that best adequately represent the current population of Earth. The answers you and your partner have provided are sufficient."

The second one put a hand on the console then Frank was allowed to fall landing to the floor. Smith fell to the floor in a heap landing to his side. Frank scrambled up to his feet then skated over toward the man's side kneeling down to his level. Smith's eyes began to flutter open then grasped on to Frank's shoulder as his vision was blurred at first. Frank helped him up to his feet then wandered over to the neighboring wall and balanced him against the wall. Smith lifted his attention up.

"Francis, are you okay?" His hands cupped the man's square jaw.

"I am okay, darling," Frank said. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Smith admitted. "Francis."

"It's okay, we are alive," Frank said. "That is what matters."

"We have to get out of here," Smith said.

"How?" Frank asked.

"When they get distracted then we make our move, claim the ship, and use their warp drive to fly back to Earth," Smith said.

"Then we fight back with what we have to keep it," Frank said.

"Exact--"

The men were thrown aside when the craft flew on ahead abruptly with purpose. The searchers stood at upfront navigating the ship through the scene of Earth flying to a different part. Smith was flung against the wall with a shriek and Frank landed to the floor. Frank saw the wide window above his head that had their vehicle on a platform below the glass dome including a buggy that was old fashioned but had some creative space liberties to them. The dome was very wide, more wider the ceiling was that of the Jupiter 2, that had a definite spiral design standing out. Frank almost admired it as he struggled against the force of gravity.

After what was to be thirty minutes later, the force of gravity relaxed against their figures and Smith crashed down to the floor alongside Frank. The couple came to the side of the wall then braced themselves for the descent down. They grasped on to the railing as the ship began to make the descent down to the surface of Earth. The searchers had their eyes on the screen with the clouds blocking view of what was below for a few moments. The men watched as the landscape was replaced by a suburban street. Cars turned around and drove away. Screaming was heard as people scattered except for a few people who were too stunned to move or speak staring at the craft above them.

In popped at the center of the craft, from inside, was a young man in the middle of cleaning his car using a rag singing softly cooing at the car.

"You are gonna look so shiny, yes, you are, who is the pretty girl?"

Smith and Frank stared at the young man.

"Are you part of the majority?" The first searcher asked.

"A man, so, yeah," the young man turned his attention upon the searchers. "My name is Jacklyn."

"Who do you love?" The second searcher asked.

"Cars!" Jacklyn replied.

"Why?" The second one said.

"Because they are so shiny and fast. Gorgeous, treat them well and they get you where you need to go," Jacklyn said. "They will work to their last leg just helping you out loyally and faithfully. Respect you and you respect them. It's the perfect relationship to have and to hold. To love and to cherish. In sickness and health."

"You are not part of the majority," the first searcher replied.

"Everyone loves their vehicles," Jacklyn said. "I just love mine more than those cowards do."

He resumed cleaning the vehicle picking up the towel on his shoulder and dropped the wet rag to the floor and proceeded to wiped down the dirt of the vehicle until that it was doing was shining brightly in the room. Jacklyn put his hands on his hips stepping back raising his sunglasses and grinned back at the car quite proud at his clean up job. In the next second, the car vanished then reappeared at the top of the dome. He began to react, whipping away from the empty space, his hands rolling into fists, glaring back at the searchers then his face fell and his eyes lost their lively demeanor turning into a trance state.

"Move over there, Mr Jacklyn," The first searcher replied.

Jacklyn complied moving over toward the other side of the room.

"This man does not represent the majority," The second searcher replied.

"What are you going to do with us?" Smith asked. "Are you going to put us back?"

The searchers turned toward the duo.

"No."

They turned back toward the screen then proceeded to change the coordinates. Smith and Frank moved quickly toward the wooden box holding Robot then proceeded to yank out the bolts keeping the doorway plopped in with some difficulty. Together, they yanked out the first bolt then the second bolt. They moved to the side of the box then proceeded to slip the doorway out. The door fell with a clad then they both looked forward to spot Robot's deactivated figure resting inside. Smith flailed his hand in front of Robot then grasped on to the edge as the craft flew on and Frank struggled to keep his grip on the threshold. 

"Booby, wake up!" Smith commanded. "I command you!" he smacked his hand against Robot's chassis. "Booby?"

"Solar powered, right?" Frank asked. "Why isn't he performing your request?"

Smith looked back, distressed, toward his partner.

"I don't know, my dear!"

The craft finally stopped and the two looked on to spot what was ahead of them. A bunch of snores were coming from a vehicle. It was a van with faded pant and a engine that hummed with oil circulating through its inside. The next moment, the car was gone and a large family with dark skin reappeared on the floor. Only one of them was wide awake still positioned after though he were still on a seat and his hands were still on a steering wheel. More tables reappeared then the family popped there. The older man of the family struggled as Smith and Frank watched them be transported. Then Frank was next, much to Smith's alarm, and so was Smith.

"Hi. Ah, um, uh. . . my name is Albert." The patriarch said. 

"Are you part of the majority, Albert?" The second searcher asked, gently. 

"No," Albert said.   
  
"Do you love men?" The second searcher said. 

"And women," Albert said, proudly.

"Your mate is okay with that?" The second searcher said. 

"She is okay with it and approves of it," Albert grinned with a nod. 

"How so?" The second searcher said. 

"We have a open marriage,” Albert began to explain. “Most people don't approve of that and view it as desecrating my vows so we don't talk about it with other people."

"Is this a norm?" The second searcher asked. 

"No,” Albert shook his head, struggling, at least, to do so. “they call us sick and unnatural."

"But you are human," The first searcher said 

"Yes," Albert said. 

"You are natural." The second searcher said. 

"Not acc—“ Albert was cut off. 

"You are natural." The second searcher scolded him. “You are being a disobedient human not listening to positivity.”

Albert stared back at the searchers wheeling back at the unexpected scholding. 

"Everyone says---" Albert tried to explain. 

"You. Are. Natural."

Finally, Albert gave up trying, a bit startled, but genuinely rolling with the situation at hand. 

"Uh. uh. Ah. Um. Thank you?"

"You are welcome. Your family is not part of the majority." Then Albert fell into a trance like state.

The searchers slowly walked over toward the tables that held Smith and his partner. Little fear lingered on his face, but his mind, his mind showed that of a nightmare unfolding that was worse than the one occurring at this moment. The first searcher pressed a device while aiming it at Smith’s direction. Smith began to blink then leaned off the platform. 

“You must tell us who are the majority,” The searchers asked at once. 

“In exchange for?” Smith asked. 

“Riches, jewels, gold beyond your dreams.”

“Alright then, the majority is–“ Smith started. 

“When we bring them aboard,” The searchers cut Smith off. 

“A man and a woman happily married with one boy and one little girl,” Smith began to explain. “A cat. A dog. A goldfish. All with a white picket fence. Now, we all can’t have that.” Smith shook his head. “But everyone can have their little variation of it.”

“Stay there.” The searchers said. 

And so, he did. 

* * *

Smith clenched on to the railing of the wall waiting for the speeding craft to pause. Finally, the speeding stopped. A man and a woman appeared side by side aiming guns at each other. The guns vanished in a blink of a eye only reappearing in a separate case across from Smith installed into the wall. He filed the knowledge into his mind for later. 

“Are these two a member of the majority?” The searchers asked. 

“Yes,” Smith nodded. “They are.”

It was a split second but the man tackled the woman to the ground and tried to strangle her. She kicked him off then took off her high heel and held it in a defense position. He got up to his feet as Smith noticed that she wore a black eye, a bruise along her shoulder, the part of her shirt was torn, and her hands were coated in small band-aids. The man lunged back at her but she remained still then jabbed it into his chest with a thunderous crack. She hissed knocking the man down then admired her kill and laughed walking back and forth beside the fallen man. 

“No,” Smith corrected. “They are not.”

The woman looked off with a sly smile putting her hands on to her hips with a look of relief quite proudly. 

“Returned,” the searcher said then the woman and the corpse were gone. 

“How was it not the majority?” The second searcher asked. 

“A husband and a wife don’t try to kill each other when they are in their prime,” Smith said. “Or strangle each other, or abuse each other, and call it love. They only do it out of love for each other if it comes down to being old and elderly with a illness that they can’t pay back the money for fighting it and don’t want to leave each other behind. It happens more often as you think. Find another couple.”

“We will.”

Smith was flung off the railing as the flight resumed as the ship took a u-turn sending him staggering forward to the center of the ship and struggle to keep his balance. He was thrown with another turn landing against one of the large computers from the other side of the wall and grasped on to the dials and the slots in the machines as a tether from being unbalanced once more. 

He closed his eyes, wincing, bracing himself for the landing as the craft kept going on searching the landscape. The craft took another turn so he stumbled back crashing to the floor then slid form side to side at each alarming turn until he was forced to stop up front. Smith sunk down in relief at the stomach turning flinging was over with.

The rest of the ride was smooth as he observed the searchers wearing passive looks staring toward the landscape. The ship finally stopped over a series of house then Smith got up to his feet and linked his hands behind his back. He watched as a young couple popped into existence sitting on a couch holding on to each other, openly weeping, their fingers firmly grasping on each other’s figures.

“Hello,” Smith said. “I hate to be a nuisance, madame, gentleman,” their attention shifted toward Smith. “But you have to answer some questions for these travelers.”

“My name is Roher Badly,” Roher said. “This is my wife of ten years, Sheila, Sheila Badly.”

“Pleased to be your acquaintance,” Smith approached them then took out his handkerchief and handed it to Sheila. “These are the searchers.”  
  
“What are they searching for, sir?”Roher asked. 

Smith shifted toward the searchers then back toward them.   
  
“At this moment, I have no idea,” Smith was handed back his handkerchief then went to the side and waited. 

“Are you part of the majority?”

“Yes,” Roher said. 

“Do you love women?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want children?”

“We can’t have them,” Roher looked toward Sheila. “But I can settle for Sheila and our little future furbabies.”

Shelia’s head bobbed up, her eyes on the verge of producing tears, staring back at Roher. 

“You can?” Sheila sniffled. 

“Whatever makes you happy, Sheila.” Roher said. “That is what makes me happy.” he stretched his arms out. “That is how our marriage is going to withstand the next eighty years.”

Sheila hugged Roher and cried tears of joy. 

“I love you.” Sheila said. 

Smith turned away from the couple to face the searchers.

“They are the majority,” Smith said. “Now may you return us from where you picked us up?”

The searchers were silent for a moment before making their reply. 

“No,” The searchers said. “We host a exhibit of different people from various planets every hundred years. You are now part of—“

“Your collection,” Smith finished as he paled. “Are you part of the Keeper’s people?”

“We do not collect animals.” The searchers said then dismissed the doctor from further speaking. “Silence.”

The couch vanished and reappeared on the ceiling as the couple fell to their feet. Smith fell into a trance state of being then was joined by the rest of the humans that had been captured by the searchers. The searchers pressed a button then the back wall came in behind them separating them from the groups. The searchers pressed another button then began to man the console sending in the coordinates to their homeworld. Everyone started to come to shaking their heads snapping out of their trances. 

“Frank!” Smith bolted toward Frank’s open arms. 

“Zachary–“‘ Frank caught Smith’s small figure into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Terribly frightened,” Smith said. “More than I have been in a long time. It is just like when I was lost with stubborn colonists.”

“We’re in space?” Frank said. “You mean to say we are going to another . . . another planet?”

“That is the case, my dear.” Smith replied over the murmurs around them.

“Well, damn,” Frank said, slapped his thigh then shook his head. “I thought we were never going to leave Earth and join those unlucky families soon enough!”

Smith could only laugh at his partner’s joke that broke down into silent tears in Frank’s arms. 

* * *

Hours passed by as the individual group of people decided their groups and places at different parts of the room. What they noticed was that beds were placed and bathroom doors were part of the feature of a additional room in the circular dome. Smith was silent as he held on to Frank’s hand while seated on the edge of the bed. Smith looked up toward Frank then got up and nodded. It wasn’t a verbal conversation but the nod was that of: let them know. Despite the panic, despite the fear, despite the anxiety, and the uncertainty that may make the rest of the voyage unlikable at all.

Frank turned away from Smith then whistled. 

“Listen up!” Frank said. “After you,” he stepped aside, his gaze lowered on to Smith, with a smile. “Doctor.”

“Thank you, Francis,” Smith got up to his feet using Frank’s free hand then smoothed out his uniform and began to approach the people. “I am Doctor Zachary Smith. And I have been in this type of situation many times. And it doesn’t look good, either, for any of us.”

“You wrote those space novels, didn’t you?” Albert asked. 

“Yes,” Smith asked. 

“I knew it!” Albert said. “It was the real deal!”

“Honey,” Wilma said, light hearted, shaking her head. “It was all speculation on the newspaper.”

“Now we got it straight from his lips,” Albert said. “Do we still got those book copies in the van?”

“Yes,” Wilma said. 

“Did the Robinsons appreciate that you were capitalizing over their year of hell?” Sheila asked. 

“Not until recently,” Smith said. “Not until three years after the fact that we came back.”

“What do the aliens want with us?”

“To show us off as proud specimens of Earth,” Smith said. “Then, once we all die, they are going to replace us with new specimens.”

“Or a entire different species,” Frank said. “We are a first of our species with how they asked about the majority.”  
  
“Point taken,” Smith said. 

“What are they gonna do with our stuff?” Jacklyn asked.   
  
“They are going to recycle them for other more useful parts of their shi—“

“NO!” Jacklyn screamed throwing himself upon the wall. “Not my baby!”

Jacklyn smacked his fists against the wall.

“You’re not going to use her parts to replace parts of your ship without my expressed permission! YOU ARE NOT!” he smacked his fists against the wall then began to search for a crevice. “Not on my watch!”

“And trade the couch for better equipment at the Galactic Trade Fair,” Smith resumed. “And I may, as well, go there.”

Frank grew alarmed. 

“Darling!”

Smith turned toward Frank. 

“It is inevitable,” Smith said. “I can get a sweet deal out of this in which you get home and tell them what happened.”

Frank grasped on the side of Smith’s arms. 

“Without you?”

“Without me,”

“It’s not a option,”

“It is when you are the only one who can be helped.”

“There has to be another way.” 

“I am not sure there is,” Smith stroked the side of Frank’s face. “I would go into hell if it meant saving you.”

“And I would stay in it if you were to stay forever,” Frank said. “That is my heaven. When you walk into it, you turn hell into heaven and worth staying.” He wiped off Smith’s tears with his thumbs massaging the man’s cheeks. “Wherever you go, I follow. Being in a collection with you would be a better way of spending my life than not knowing if you are dead or alive back on Earth so don’t do this to me. I want to grow old with you.”

Smith silently processed the man’s comment but genuinely touched. 

“We would be very poor,” Smith said. 

“You once said to me sentimental has value a few years ago,” Frank said. “We would be very rich, darling.”

“Ah ha!” Jacklyn said. “I got it!”

“Wait!” Albert said. “Don’t open it! We need a plan!” He got in the way of Jacklyn stopping him in his tracks. “How are we going to over power them?”

“They have guns in the gun protection box,” Smith said. “Fully loaded.”

“I volunteer to kill them,” Jacklyn said. 

“Fire at their hands,” Frank said. “That is four bullets used. Makes them unable to press anything and be as helpless as we are. We are going to need some help subduing the aliens. Like humans, adrenaline is capable of them ignoring their wounds.”

“Me!” A couple of the young teenagers raised their hands. “Pick me!”

“I pick all of you,” Frank said. 

“Keep one of them alive, we need to know where the medical kit is in the event we have any wounded,”

“Got it.” The group said with a nod. 

“Now, you may open the door.” Frank said. 

Jacklyn grasped on to the crevice then yanked apart the doors with gusto that belonged to a superhuman without making a sound as the metal began to crunch up like sheets of paper to his fingertips pressing against them. Members of the group silently gasped at his strength as did Smith in shock and confusion that it operated to the way he held them. 

The shock crashed and began to grow stale as he slid aside the wall. The teenagers consisting of girls and boys began to approach the aliens who’s attention remained fixated on the console behind the lead of Albert and Frank. Sheila posted herself alongside the glass window and Smith positioned himself across from her. With a nod, the plan was set into play.  
  
Sheila smacked her elbow against the glass material then tossed the guns, one by one, to Smith. Smith tossed them toward Albert and Frank. Frank fired first then the first searcher began to reach their hand out for their newly earned wound. Frank fired a second time as Albert froze unable to move. Frank fired twice at the second alien’s hands as the first alien collapsed with a silent shriek landing to their side. Albert lowered the gun on the verge of tears then turned away shaking his head. 

“I can’t do it,” Albert said. “I can’t become the person that takes the life of a alien.”

The second searcher got up to their feet then charged right at Frank and attempted to disarm him. Smith froze unable to think and paralyzed by fear staring at the event that was trespassing before his eyes. One of the teenagers lunged forward crashing the searcher to the ground and another teenager got in the way. The first searcher grabbed on to Albert’s gun as the tension in the room arose. 

Albert shrieked, surprised, aiming the gun away from the group, the alien struggled to aim the weapon at one of the group replacing their trigger finger underneath Albert’s hand. Albert saw his opportunity then kicked the alien away shoving them aside. Roher charged forward, instead, however, crashing Albert rather than the searcher. The searcher aimed at the console then fired a bullet and the group split apart. The bullet crashed into the console erupting with electricity and smoke. Smith lunged forward arriving to the console as the other half of the abductees tackled the other searcher. 

“Hello? Anyone there? Hello?” Smith asked, holding on to the button speaking into a tall standing device with a microphone at the top. “Please respond.” 

Smith tapped on the microphone hearing a high pitch noise in return over the smoke floating in his face. 

“We are in need of being directed back to Earth. This is Doctor Smith of planet Earth. Please, someone help us! Galactic Space Law Enforcement, we need to be escorted back home, help us, please, I beg of---”

Smith shrieked as he was yanked back by the first searcher by the hair and a blade met his neck. 

“Return to your confines or this man will die,” The first searcher turned Smith around to face the group.

Frank stared at Smith only getting the sign of ‘Don’t do it’. Frank shook his head as he took a step back. Albert was on the floor clenching on to his stomach with a hand on the floor. Roher squeezed Sheila’s hand then let go of her hand began to approach the hostage situation as Frank took several steps back. Roher held his hands up showing no weapon on his hands. 

Jacklyn was staring on toward the searcher holding his car key in one hand ready to make some uncomfortable parties even the more uncomfortable. Roher charged forward smacking the searcher and Smith against the console. Smith wiggled his way out of the combat to combat fight slipping out the blade that the searcher had on hand. 

Roher was silent but stealthy as he delivered punches and dodged them with a grin. He grabbed the searcher by the back of the neck then smashed their head against the collection of buttons not once but thrice. He let go allowing them to fall to the floor. Roher turned toward the group dusting his hands off. 

“We’re okay, now?” Roher asked. 

“Yes,” The group chimed at once. 

“Let’s go home!” Smith said joining Roher’s side. “Now!” He clapped his hands together then looked down then held a finger up above a purple button with curiosity and confusion. “What does this button do?”

“Doctor Smith, don’t—“ Roher started but was too late as Smith pressed the button.

The ship proceeded to fly the other direction from where it had been heading toward. Smith collapsed into Frank’s arms landing to the floor together. The ship acted erratic sending the groups sliding back and forth during the indecisive course that had been plotted by buttons being pressed at a time. Albert got up to his feet then grasped on to the console and steadied himself up then pressed the button beneath the microphone. 

“Hello?” Albert asked. “Hello? Is anyone there? We just mutinied against the searchers and don’t know where we are going! This is Albert Haustice of planet Earth! If anyone is picking up this transmission, we are heading toward a Super Earth! It looks more massive than the Earth from photographs. System, we are not even sure. We have neutralized the searchers and have a couple of people wounded. For those who are unfamiliar to us, we have Earthling doctor you all would like to have a piece of and we will hand him over if you want him in the exchange that you help us back home.”

Jacklyn yanked Albert off the console. 

“We don’t do that to our own!”

“It’s a option!”

“We don’t do that to other people!”

“What? The Robinsons are gonna go after him. Leave him to them. It’s the only way.”

“The only way for showing our true colors?” Jacklyn grasped on to the man’s shirt as the ship launched closer to the planet. “That is not our true colors.”

“It’s the only leverage that we got!”

“He is right,” Smith spoke up as their attention shifted toward him as the doctor tied the wound on his partner’s arm. Frank was passed out on the floor then Smith looked up toward them. “I agree.” He looked down regretfully toward his partner. “It is better than spending a eternity in the hellscape that I was exiled on. I do not wish for my partner to spend his golden years that way if there was a choice.”’

“Everyone, find a chair, tie the alien down, we are going to crash!”

“Doctor, come—“ Albert said. 

“No, I think I will stay,” Smith cradled Frank’s head into his lap and squeezed his hands.

Albert looked down toward Smith and Frank.   
  
“At least we are not heading to their planet,” Albert said, shaking the older man’s hand. “Thanks.”

“See you after we land,” Smith said with a small but hopeful smile. 

“You might not survive the landing,” Albert reminded then looked up toward the window as the heatshield was taking a beating against the atmosphere. “We are falling pretty fast.”

“I have survived more crash landings than I can care to count, my dear boy,” Smith said. “Perhaps that tendency will apply to him since I am holding him.” He looked toward the machine behind him with a bitter look. “Please. Get him out of that box. His sensors may allow him to attempt preserving the back end of the ship.”

Albert nodded then picked up a pipe and yanked open the box. All the wooden pieces of the container fell open then Albert dropped the metal object then fled toward the back joining the others into what was the back end of the craft that was similar to a elevator. They began to curl up into position bracing for the land holding on to each other. The aliens were tied to the bunkbeds that were tied down to the floor.

“Warning! Warning! Ship is preparing to make a dangerous crash!”

Smith looked up toward Robot. 

“Help them, booby,” Smith said, softly. 

Robot came to the front half of the ship.

“It will be difficult with the damaged systems,”

“Do what you can,” Smith said. 

Robot twirled toward the unexpectedly mellow man that was a deflated version of himself. 

“I will,” Robot said. 

Robot turned away from the couple then began to adjust the rate of speed the vehicle was falling in. Chances of survival soared up from thirty-five percent to sixty-eight percent then up to ninety-five percent. With the course having been adjusted to ensure the survival of the crew, Robot proceeded to find a place to safely land as the craft was still falling flying in a falling manner within the sky. Robot saw a terrain that was perfect for landing then lowered the craft down. He wheeled away from the front half leaving Smith behind. Robot paused, starkly alarmed, looking toward Smith as his computations told him that he should be with the others.

“Doctor Smith!” Robot shouted, alarmed but concerned. 

Smith planted a kiss on to Frank’s forehead. The ship crashed into the ground and the rock came flying in. The sheer force sent Robot crashing into the back room as the craft dipped forward sliding further into the ground leaving a perfect tunnel trail behind. Alarms went off in the craft as red lights cloaked the darkened interior of the craft and trails of smoke drifted out of the bridge. Robot wheeled out of the crew section of the ship. 

“Doctor Smith?” Robot called. “Doctor Smith? Doctor Smith!” His voice strained. “Come out!”

Robot detected one faint lifeform then came toward where Smith had last been then proceeded to throw rocks behind him with his claws. Until his sensors indicated, from the mind waves, that it wasn’t Smith. Robot ceased picking up rock then picked up the man by his two arms and moved toward the crew cabin. He put Frank on to the bed then returned to the bridge of the craft then used the side walling as his walk way through the window. A even fainter lifeform was ahead of him much to Robot’s alarm. Robot slid down the hill of rock then sped after the man’s fallen figure that was mere feet from the craft. Smith’s eyes slowly opened, his body coated in bruises, and cuts from the rock and glass that had pierced his face from the crash.

“Frank . . .” Smith asked. “Did he make it? Is he okay? Did I stop him hard enough from flying?”

“Faint,” Robot said. “But alive.”

“Good,” Smith said. “Tell them I am sorry I survived.”

“Doctor Smith, this does not compute—“ Robot stopped as Smith lost consciousness. “He has a lot of explaining to do.”

Robot shook his helmet in annoyance then picked him up and returned to the craft. 

“For starters, why is he in another saucer?” Robot proposed. 


	4. Chapter 4

“How the hell are we going to get off this planet, Albert?” Wilma asked. 

Albert admired the craft from five feet away. 

“I honest to God don’t know,” Albert said. “Something about that car, these aliens, the equipment, and a experienced space castaway is going to get us off the planet.”

“What if that doesn’t?” Wilma asked. 

“Then we can call this place home,” Albert said. “Not too bad. We did land across from a giant and vast lake.” He turned toward the lake that was thirty-five feet away from them. “So that is a win.”

“How so?” Wilma asked.

“Fish,” Albert said. 

“If we do stay here then we cannot over fish from it,” Wilma said. “Which means finding out how they preserve their rations on that ship.”

“Before we do that. . .” Albert said. 

“What is it?” Wilma asked, concerned. 

“Their species may be called the searchers but they have their own individual names.”

“Hmm. . .” Wilma said, her attention back toward the creatures, a little wary. “I don’t know about that.”

“To survive, we need to cooperate and trust each other,”

“They abducted us, Al,”

“If we can get their names out of them then it is a good start and accept them part of as our community.” Albert rubbed his chin looking on toward the landscape with one hand cupping his elbow. “If this means living in space for the rest of our lives.”

“I would take living on this planet and arriving on here by any other way other than them,” 

“Rest of our lives on this planet, away from heavy traffic, being homeless, our house being taken by the bank, unable to take care of the kids, being unable to find a job and being punished because there isn’t a fleet of opportunities available for us to get one.” 

Wilma’s face softened.

“You got one right here,” Wilma said, wrapping her hand around his waist. “Alright, I will give them a chance. One more chance.”

“Survival,” Albert looked down upon Wilma. “I think we can build a common bridge out of that with the aliens.” And he smiled back at her. “Good.”

“But we have to disarm them,” Wilma said. “That is the only way that we can establish some trust.”

“Basic,” Albert said. “I wonder . . . “ he turned away from her facing the window. “Let’s check if that is a good idea with our residential doctor.”

The couple held hands as they proceeded to make their way back to the ship climbing the rocky slope up to the top using the metal ridges as their support. Wilma looked back looking on ahead of the terrain ahead of them then smiled back at the beauty. Then she gasped. Albert turned in the direction that she was staring at then he too stared in shock.

A giant sauropod coated with dark fur, quills, and a beak structure was strolling on past them. The under side of the exposed neck extended then lowered. It was joined by a herd that seeped into the large body of water and rested in there, floating, then dipped their necks down and proceeded to drink some of the water below them. The couple exchanged a worrisome look with each other. They rushed back into the craft and searched from the window for the shapes among the terrain. They searched finding a small herd of horses roughly the size of goats running through the terrain in a herd. 

Wilma and Albert began to laugh at the amusement highly amused by the frozen period of history, almost frozen, if not for the liberty of the sauropod covered in yellow shiny feathers that blended in among the terrain like giraffes. They stopped laughing as the thought occurred to them. They looked further until finding a familiar shape that belonged to a tall creature that hunted with three of its own with a coat that reminded them of hyenas. The long tall stand out blades of dark on the top of the dinosaur’s head and the darker theme contrasting the mouth of the rex.

“The dinosaurs adapted,” Wilma said. 

“Good for them,” Albert said. “They’re too beautiful to go extinct. Let’s hope those tiny dinosaurs don’t exist.”

“Let’s use the wall paneling and find a doorway to exit,” Wilma suggested. 

“Wilma,” Albert started, softly. 

“Yes?” Wilma said. 

“This shouldn’t be possible,” he turned toward her quite puzzled. “They should be replaced by hyenas and giraffes being hunted.”

“Everything is different here,” Wilma said. “I am still getting my head wrapped around it that we are not home.”

They left the front window then arrived to the crew quarters. Smith was resting on the edge of the bed where his partner was laid and some of his facial wounds had stopped bleeding but his white sleeves showed signs of tear in them. Frank's forehead showed signs of a deep cut that would otherwise take quite a while to heal and his arm was partially wrapped with Smith's left sleeve that acted as a temporary band-aid. Frank took Smith's hand then smiled. 

"Darling, it’s only a graze,” Frank assured Smith.

“My dear, my dear,” Smith looked on, surveying the wound. “You can get your arm amputated if we don’t find the medical equipment.”

“I will be fine, I promise.” Frank said. "How could I have got hurt from being thrown like a rag doll is beyond me. I am not that fragile." 

"I was responsible for that," Smith said. "Maybe if I had allowed. . ."

"You and I know that we both have the fight in us to get killed by the security force of their civilization in resisting capture," Frank squeezed his hand. "It is better that you had."

"It is," Albert agreed. "We would have gone down fighting for our right to be free."

“Doctor Smith,” Wilma said. “Is it a good idea to disarm our hosts?”

“Yes, but I have a even better one,” Smith said. “Put them in a trance.”

“We don’t need to do that,” Frank said. 

“Or, you mean, we can’t do that,” Wilma said. 

“On the contrary since they are in our hands, we do have the upper hand,” Smith said. “They have a motion sensor of some kind installed in their glove with a lot of buttons on the palm. . . Quite a peculiar glove.”

“They are wearing gloves?” Albert asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Fingerless gloves,” Smith nodded. 

“That is unusual,” Albert said. 

“Indeed,” Smith said, gravely. “Be careful. This is the first kind that I have seen in all my life.”

Albert turned toward Wilma.

“Honey.” Albert put a hand on the side of her arm. “Stay right here, if anything happens. . .”

“It is okay,” Wilma put her smaller hand on his hand then smiled. “It will be okay. Wish I could go with you.”

“I like the person to decide my fate being unharmed,” Albert said.

“I will do that,” Wilma said. “You have my support.”

Albert grinned then turned away to face the group of teenagers surrounding the searchers and spotted the men were poking at the strange machinery that decorated the wall. Including the lining of pink lights illuminating from the edge of the wall. Roher was holding Jacklyn as Sheila looked up in concern at the daring act of the men daring to find what was responsible for the lighting and how it wasn’t swinging from side to side exposed from the wall regarding being very thin. 

“Hey, Jacklyn, Roher, with me, please,” Albert called. Roher let go of Jacklyn and stepped aside so the younger man crashed to the ground with a unexpected thud. “Kids, step away from the aliens!” The group around the searchers began to clear. “We don’t need a repeat of what happened a hour ago.”

“Okay, pops.”

The teenagers dispersed leaving the unconscious searchers behind. Albert explained to the men what he intended to do then they nodded in agreement and proceeded to strip the technology that was on their legs, knees, wrists, and hands until their skin was the only thing that was left behind. He stared down at the trance inducing device then slipped it on and approached the first searcher who’s face was intact from the combat. He knelt down then pressed a button summoning the searcher to alertness. The Searcher’s head lifted up and saw the dark man staring back at him and stared in shock. 

“You have claimed our ship,” The first searcher said.

“And crashed it,” Albert said. "Sorry about that."

“This will not bode well for your people.”

“Neither will this.” Albert pointed down then held out a hand and stretched out referring to the rest of the group. “We are becoming a multi planetary species--

“You cheated to get there,” the first searcher said with disgust in his voice cutting off Albert.

A nerve snapped from Smith then his skin became cold and he let go of Frank’s hand then got up. 

“ **CHEATED**?” Smith roared. “ **CHEEEEEAAAAAAEATTTTEETED**!” Smith stormed away from Frank. “It was a _gift_ given to us ON A _SILLLLVVVEEERVER PLATTER_! Abandoned spacecrafts were what we found on Priplanus and we took advantage of it!”

The first searcher stared back up at Smith. 

“Who—“

“How dare you say we cheated, we survived, we fought, we made mistakes out there, but never— **NEVER** ,” Frank slowly began to approach Smith as his partner turned aside from side as a nerve was beginning to show from his forehead facing the searcher. “Did the Robinsons **CHEAT** to get home! They are the honest more humble people in the existence of space pioneers! The **PERFECT** family.”

Smith marched away then sat down on to the bunk bed and lowered his head. Frank strolled toward Smith then sat down beside him. Albert rolled his eyes then returned his attention upon the silenced Searcher. Frank put slowly began to put a hand on Smith’s shoulder. The rage radiating from the younger of the two began to cool down with Frank’s words, "No one on Earth is saying that. That man is just afraid of smart people learning how to use things and take advantage of them.”

“Doesn’t that occur to you that we will be making a entrance to the galactic council?” Albert continued. “A seat? You are stupid, undeniably stupid, and I don’t know about your friend.” Albert added with a shake of his head with his head turned toward the unconscious second one. “But. . . it doesn’t look any good if there are some quells between us.” 

“The medical supplies are in the glove compartment beneath the console,” The first searcher said. 

“What is your name?” Albert asked. "That you like. Nicknames are good by us."

“The Searcher,” The first searcher said.

Albert laughed with a shake of his head.

“Something that you were called _after_ birth," Albert said. "By your parents. Their gift to you."

“That is the name I was given,” The first searcher said, simply.

Albert tilted his head.

“Is your real name very long and complicated?” Albert asked.

“No."

“Suit yourself,” Albert got back up to his feet then faced the waiting group. “This is Bob,” he pointed toward the first then over toward the second. “and Fred.”

“Hello,” The group said at once with little waves. 

“No last names. So. We are in the same boat together,” Albert said. “Jacklyn, they got a glove compartment under the front console. Get it.”

“I got it!” Jacklyn sped away from them. 

Smith scanned the group of people, Roher and Sheila were now standing side by side holding on to each other, Wilma and Albert waited for the speed demon to return, while the teenagers were exploring the parts of the chamber. The wounds that had been earned by the difficult combat between the searchers and the group had ceased bleeding, but their hands were covered in their own blood, and their clothes were not as stained as before. Jacklyn returned with a large box with wheels underneath it. 

“Wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, all the way lost,” Jacklyn sang then paused placing the box across from Bob and Fred. “Okay, whoever is a doctor capable of treating peoples injuries, it is your turn!”

Smith maser beamed over to the box then unlatched it. 

“Fred, get over here,” Smith said. “Mr Haustice, you have a stomach injury–“

“Do absolutely not!” Albert said. 

“Don’t just stand there and deny it!” Smith hissed. “You are very capable of dying in a hour being _dissolved_ by your own body in the next twenty minutes!”

“Albert, please,” Wilma insisted. “Listen to the doctor.”

“Fine,” Albert said, joining the stand that Smith was assembling and barking orders to the teenagers. 

“Oh and Jacklyn,” Albert said. “If you can, it would be nice of you to turn that wall into a door for the window.”

“Are you kidding,” Jacklyn said. “I can’t do that. I was pissed off. And I don’t have that anger to do that twice.”

“I am capable of performing the feat,” Robot volunteered. “I can pry off a layer of the wall with some help.”

“Ronny, are you hurt?” Wilma asked. 

“Nope.” Ronny replied. 

“Help Robot find a device to split the wall in half, please,” Wilma instructed. “Approximately five feet in width and eight feet in height.”

“He can help me by doing the cutting,” Robot said. “I will do the heavy lifting. My sensors already indicate where to find the tool.”

“Lead the way, Robot.” Ronny said. “I will follow.”

“Affirmative.” And Robot scooted away from the center of the bridge.

* * *

The wounds of the abductees were tended to over the following hour. Robot steered close to Smith once he approached Bob and Fred at once. The window of the craft was turned into a additional door itself with makeshift latches that kept it in place on each end of the door. Smith was cautious as he stared at the second searcher, Fred, leery for unexpected threats. He remembered when he had been in their position not just four and a half years ago. It had only been Robot who had given him the chance. 

The one chance that became a collection of chances in the hands of the Robinsons. Just as it had came for the Robinsons, the crew found the machine that generated clothes then ordered some for their own. Their old clothes were discarded, thrown into a pile, while Smith folded his clothes in a military way as did Frank before putting them into the pile. Their clothes were emptied of personal belongings before the change. Wallets, keys, large phones, and so on to each person. 

Jacklyn was staring sorrowfully at the ceiling on his knees looking up with his hands cupping the side of his face and his back against the wall. Smith stepped out of the crew room then saw the young man pouting. He took a few steps forward then came to a pause beside him and sat alongside as the group were testing out the door for squeaking. Smith sighed to himself then shook his head. 

“How good are you with determining engine damage?”

“Really good, why?”

“I found a door that leads down a couple deck and two just recently. One is storage and the second deck has lots of smoke,”

“Smoke? That means we need water and stat!” Jacklyn popped up to his feet then ran in. “Hey Bob! Where is the fire extinguisher?”

“We do not have one,” Bob said. 

“Robot, can you produce a large bucket?” Jaclyn asked.

“That I am capable of,” Robot replied. 

“Make a dozen of them.” Jacklyn ran into the bridge. “Hey, um, the engines got a problem below!”

Albert turned his attention on to the younger man. 

“How big of a problem?” Albert asked. 

“Everything is on fire,” Jacklyn said. “Don’t know how severe it is but the doctor smelled it and dealt it.”

“Open the door, everyone get a bucket!” Albert announced. “We got a fire to put out! Robot, make us some gas masks, please.”

“Affirmative.” Robot clacked his claws then generated a stack of oxygen masks in between his claws.

“Afraid I can’t help, Mr Haustice.” Smith rubbed his back. “My back is very sore from this commotion.”

“Alright, Doctor. Stand aside. We’ll get this cleaned up.”

The door fell down with a clack against the lower metal half and the group tore past the threshold holding empty buckets. Smith returned to his partner’s side and checked on the wound that had been regenerated. He slid the band-age off his partner’s shoulder to find his reward was that of smooth skin that was intact with little to no bone, muscular tissue, or dermal tissue that stood out against what was normal. He peeled off the band-aid then slid onto the bed with Frank and put his hand on the man’s side listening to the pattering of feet rushing past him and smoke drifting into the room. Smith’s eyes slowly closed to the sound of chaos. 

With little problem, the fire was put out while Smith was fast asleep. The group relaxed and sighed landing on the bunk beds then proceeded to wipe off the sweat. Robot made the buckets vanish before their eyes one at a time without them paying remotely the slightest of attention. Snores were coming from Smith’s bunkbed with little care to what was going on. Albert looked in envy toward the older man. Able to fall asleep so easily in the middle of chaos and not having the slightest of all concern to stay up and see that everything was okay. But as a castaway, it made sense, as if he knew they were going to be here for a very long time. 

“Okay,” Albert said. “Let’s hit the hay.”

“Not even dark out,” Roher noted from up front leaning against the console. “And we still got a lot of work to do just fixing the outside of the ship.”

“That can wait,” Albert replied from the bunkbed that was set on the edge of the doorway. “Everyone is not in the state of mind to think about.” Jacklyn and Wilma went to the front just to pay more attention to the outside. “Today has been eventful enough. This is a problem for another day.”

“Maybe this planet doesn’t have a moon?” Ronny suggested. 

“Every planet has some kind of moon,” Sheila said. 

“But it is a possibility that it may not,” Ronny said. 

“Look!” Jacklyn pointed. “A planet!”

The group bolted up front to see what had brought the announcement up. 

“Oh," Wilma said. “so that’s the moon.”

They watched as the planet become visible over the horizon then the skies turn to black with little stars and the cosmos standing out to their eyes. Albert got up then joined Wilma’s side to view the show of the universe. Wilma shed a tear at the beauty before her eyes covering her mouth in shock and awe. A smile grew on the mens faces and the teenagers as well sported grins of their own. 

The group turned away and the door was slid up by a long rope made of clothes then with the teenagers assistance, the doors were latched closed. They retreated into the main hub of their improvised motel room crashing on to the bunkbeds. Even Bob fell asleep lowering his head down. The lights dimmed then turned off completely. Robot came to the improvised threshold between the two walls and waited for time to crawl on by him. 

* * *

"Madame President, we have some news about the recent saucer,"

"What is it?"

"A woman who killed her husband claimed to have been in the same room as Doctor Smith,"

"And?"

"We can't find him on Earth,"

"What do you mean?"

"He is out there in space."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure as the head of defense. The FBI, CIA, and the police only come up with their credit card activity stopping in Nevada and no activity has been there since. Their last stop was at a power station."

"Well, sucks." Madame President noted, sadly. "Looks like he is back where he hated."

"Madame President, we recommend that you assure the general public that it was a one time thing and won't happen again," Her national security advisor noted.

" _Why_?" She turned toward the crowd putting her hands on her hips and paused in her tracks then her eyes narrowed toward the crowd. "Why do you sound like this is a outlier."

Her words made the senior staff have a pause.

"Because it usually happens at night and not in public the way they did," Madame President's face paled as she leaned against the counter feeling sick. Sick at what her assistant of foreign space affairs had told her regarding their alien contact history. That all of it was true. "Something is going on."

"And,"

"It is bigger than the galactic black market of human body parts and the black body market of scientific research."

"How big do you believe it is?" Madame President asked.

"We think these are new aliens and we don't know these species," National security advisor said. "The saucer design doesn't match up with any known spacecrafts that have been catalogued. We could have either a hostage situation going on or a scientific law breaker searching for our weakness before making any contact or invasion---"

"Can we not speak of that?" Madame President hissed.

"But it is a possibility," the national security advisor said.

"It's not," the foreign space affair assistant said. "All those scientific abductions were done in the sixties to study us. It is a hostage situation."

Madame president took a deep breath then sighed lifting her head up with closed eyes and opened them with a frown as she regained her composure then walked on ahead of them

"Inform Alpha Control that I like to speak with President Robinson tomorrow morning," She turned around stopping at the doorway. "Now excuse me, I have to a nation to address and reassure that there isn't a alien invasion brewing." She glared with rage toward the long time assistant of foreign space affairs who was a very old man. "Now, it will be _another_ eight years until America can have the first Earth recorded and **public **official first contact with another species because of this scare. And I won't be the president then."

She turned around then entered the oval office losing all the anger and seated down into the chair as the cameras prepared for the fireside chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like this story is gonna be longer than five chapters and just be 10 chapters when I am done with this special story?


	5. Chapter 5

_“So many people!” Penny shouted._

_“A lot of them!” Judy agreed._

_“This is a better homecoming I can ever think of!” Will said._

_“Flattering, all those people, waving at us!” Maureen said._  
  
_“What a welcome party,” Don said._

_“You can say that again,” John said. “So many people here. Just for us. How in the world they gathered this many. . .”_

_“Hey, where did Doctor Smith go?” Will said, startled, but alarmed._

_“He went below decks to change,” Robot replied._

_“Didn’t even wait,” Don chuckled._

_“Neither do we.” John said then turned the barrier on to the bridge. “Lower decks, everyone. We’re going in native.”_

_The Robinsons went below decks with laughter in the air and the mood was joyful. It filled from deck to deck that made the silence after their laughter ended even a moment to absorb in the feeling that still lingered in the decks. Decks that once used to be full of doubt, misery, uncertainty, but moments of happiness outnumbered those of hardship. They went into their civilian out fits then moved out of the staterooms coming into a complete line leading toward the doorway to the residential deck._

_Smith was back in his military uniform that was tighter than it used to be at some places. Smith adjusted his tie, his once seemingly casual demeanor had slipped away, but a small smile offered little to fear or worry about for the Robinsons. John pressed the button to the doorway then lead his family down the steps. Except Will paused then turned toward the man lingering behind him intentionally leaning against one of the light beams with his arms folded facing away from the doorway to the other side of the ship._

_“Aren’t you coming, Doctor Smith?”_

_Smith scanned the window of the auxiliary deck watching the crowd waving, cheering, and jumping in excitement. Their cheering was loud to carry into the ship. Smith shed a smile at the excited crowd below. They had energy that was admirable. Pieces of civilization that he had missed the most when it had came to the planet Earth. Civilized, expected, and anticipated to welcome back with warmth. If they only knew then their mood would be sour, cruel, and heinous._

_“No, my dear boy.” Smith replied. “I am afraid not.”_

_“Why?” Will asked._

_“I have to wait for someone.” Smith said._

_“Who?”_

_“Someone very special to me,” Smith emphasized. “Someone that I have been reluctant on talking about.”_

_“Oh,” Will said with a nod. “That kind of special.”_

_“Proper special,” Smith said. “They are very shy in the presence of a public crowd even being affectionate in one.”_

_“Someone worth waiting for,” Will said. “I get that.”_

_He looked toward the young boy._

_“So very understanding,” Smith put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You are the best person I have been friends with in a very long time.”_  
  
_“See you later, Doctor Smith.” Will said then walked away leaving Robot and Smith._

_“Got anything to say?” Robot asked._

_“Not much, except, don’t come to me for a oil bath,” Smith said. “Now, go.”_

_Robot did not budge for a moment then wheeled further joining the man’s side as he stood in the shadows of the Jupiter. The lights were off in the residential deck. The only lighting was coming from the windows leading into the craft that felt empty of life. Smith’s eyes were focused on what was ahead behind the fence searching for a face. Robot’s helm twirled in silence for a long moment._

_“Are you gay, Doctor Smith?" Robot asked._

_“Yes,” Smith said, turning toward Robot, bracing himself, wincing, prepared for what the machine had to say._

_“You are the most cowardly homosexual I have met in my short life,” Robot said._

_Smith’s wincing demeanor fell apart replaced by surprise, confusion, then a scowl, then one of appreciation as it became clear it wasn’t demeaning but a general state of fact in how he had presented himself. A smile appeared and his eyes became fond on the taller machine. There was no hate that blinded Robot only a mind that was far detached from the most simple matters of Earth’s current civilization in morals that hadn’t quite moved on and hadn’t realized it was going against Jesus's teachings to love all people._

_“Thank you.” Smith said._

_“Not even a insult,” Robot said._

_“Insults have little power over me in this perfect moment.” Smith smiled. “Go.” he gestured toward the doorway then linked his hands behind his back. “I am not in the mood to be quite negative with a impressionable bumbling machine.”_

_Robot’s helm bobbed up._

_“That is the Doctor Smith I know well!” Robot said then followed after the Robinsons then stopped in his tracks and whirred toward Smith. “Good-bye, Doctor Smith.”_

_“I do not expect to cross paths with you in the foreseeable future,”_

_“Neither do I.”_

_“Good-bye then.”_

_Robot resumed his walk and went down the steps._

* * *

Smith began to stir awake from his dream clenching on to his partner's shirt, his facial features wincing, relaxing, then smoothing out. All until there was only his bad hair due from tossing and turning on the shared bunk bed, and his eyes began to open. His eyelids retreated revealing the baby blue eyes full of content, laziness, and fatigue from waking up. Smith began to smile at Frank who put a hand on the side of his cheek and grew a even bigger smile at seeing him happy.

“Good morning, my dear,” Smith greeted his partner. 

Frank’s eyes were resting on Smith’s figure with one hand on the man’s waist. 

“Good morning, darling,” Frank said. 

“I had the most peculiar dream," Smith said. "That we were abducted and crashed this ship on a foreign planet."

Frank softly laughed back at his partner’s who grew a puzzled expression.

“We are on a foreign planet, my darling,” Frank lifted himself up off the bunk bed with a smile. “Let’s check that out wonderful landscape.” Smith lifted himself up from the bed as it dawned on him that it was not all a dream. “I am in for some hiking!” 

“Hiking?” Smith repeated. “Baby, we have just arrived to a planet and don’t know if it is safe enough to do that.”

“Doesn’t hurt to be the first to discover if it is,” Frank said as Smith slid over to the edge then he sat alongside him. “Makes a great story to tell to the news reporters.”

“Can we not discuss this with them? You know, they will hand out our address,”

"Not if we hand out a motel address,"

"Sounds the even more preferable,"

"Sadly, won't work,"

"Oh, it may!"

"Send it someone else?"

“That is what I am thinking!” Smith nodded. “We can meet the reporters at a safe place and get those nasty letters to someone else.”

“How about Squires?” Frank asked. 

“Squires!” Smith laughed. “Is a perfect candidate. All those letters of hate! Absolutely stunning and genius!”

"We’ll be famous for life with these stories! Set for them! Absolutely rich!” Frank got up to his feet then his stomach growled. “Apart to eating is a different matter entirely.”

Smith got up from the bed then went toward the waiting machine. 

“Do you detect a source for food that we can have at this moment?” Smith asked.

“Affirmative,” Robot replied. “Below.”

“In the cargo bay, of course,” Smith said. 

“How much rations do we got left, Robot?” Frank asked

“If we use the food evenly, we have enough to last the entire crew for a year,” Robot said. “And my sensors have indicated we have equipment to determine if the soil is free of parasites.”

“Their problem, not ours,” Smith said. “Mr Haustice is going to have it all figured out when we come back from hiking.”

“I wouldn’t want to be in his position,” Frank said. “He is doing good so far standing up to the plate and giving us orders.”

“Indeed,” Then Smith bore a small smile. “I have some faith that everything is going to be alright. . . When was the last time I kissed you?”

“Last night in the men’s restroom,” Frank said. “I remember because the bathroom stunk badly.”

“Now there isn’t a stench, my dear.” Smith’s smile grew in size then stepped on to Frank's feet, draping his hands on the man's shoulders, with a flirtatious demeanor. 

And Frank smiled back, arching his back, craning forward into a kiss on to Smith's lips. It was a slow, passionate, lovely kiss between the men as Frank held on to his waist. Smith's lips curled into a smile as his eyes closed. It was Frank who broke off the kiss and took Smith's hand. Frank went to the machine that was standing out partially from the wall then put in a command and in the next minute, a warm set of clothes was generated and he picked it up into his hands. Smith performed the same action with his familiarity to the device. They went into the elevator taking along their boots, the door closed behind them, then changed from there out of their pajamas. When they came out of the elevator, they were given two backpacks with canteens dangling off the side. 

“Thank you, Robot,” Frank said, taking the first backpack. “See you on the bright side.”

“Very well supplied,” Smith said. “You packed very thoroughly.”

“Be careful,” Robot said as the men walked on ahead then Smith stopped in his tracks and turned toward him. 

“Have some faith in me, my dear old friend.” Smith said. “You might find that being there. . . is better than wishing.” he looked toward the crew in their bunk beds. “These people need you right now. And I doubt that we will be back any time soon.”

“You are leaving?”

“For a few hours,”

“Forgive him, he always sounds that way,” Frank said. “Makes everything sound longer than what they are.”

“That computes,” Robot said. “Even for him.”

“Except for danger,” Frank said. “First sign of small dinosaur chickens that eat us then we run right back here.”

“Assured, now?” Smith asked. 

“Assured.” Robot said. 

“Always the nervous kind of fellow,” Smith said. “Don’t even know why.”

“Because he just knows what kind of things that you fall into,” Frank reminded. “Like that time you found a space lamp.”

“Bah bum bug!” Smith baa-ed then went on ahead of Frank. 

Frank shook his head, bemused, then followed after his partner. 

“Though, can we search for ships?" Frank asked. "Temples? I love to see if there were any civilizations that flourished here during the dinosaur era, darling! Darling?”

Smith turned around to face his partner,

"I prefer if we did that after our first week!" Smith said. "Don't need more action as it is. Let's enjoy the scenery! And the marvelous creatures---"

Smith tripped then fell then shrieked down the platform and vanished before his eyes below the view of the craft. 

“There goes falling off the edge of the ship,” Frank said then smiled. “That is my little idiot.”

Frank joined leaving the craft and Robot wheeled forward then wheeled on toward Jacklyn and hovered over him with a glare that did not exist upon the young man. 

* * *

“John, the president of Earth would like to speak with you.” Don said. 

“Now?” John asked with a eyebrow being raised. 

“Now,” Don nodded. 

“I thought we were supposed to do that in January of next year,” John said. “We had a last conversation the beginning of this year.”

“It is very important,” Don said. “The way she stressed it got me alarmed.”

“Her presidency?” John asked. “Did she make a promise of colonizing another planet and ask for our advice on whether or not to attempt that voyage?”

Don snickered shaking his head then this expression turned grim. 

“She said it was urgent,” Don said. “Urgent enough.”

“Tell her I will be there in five minutes,” John said. 

“Okay–“ John cut him off as it came to him. 

“Hold on,” John held his hand up. “get the holographic emitters. I want to try that holosystem we have been experimenting with. Works with the internet, right?”

“Yeah, it does,” Don said. “The new satellite comes with it.”

“Then tell her to put on that video system. What is it? Live chat? Is that what they call it? Just send the program to her so she can install it into the office computer and a camera on my bill.”

“Okay. That it?” Don asked. 

“I have to think so, General,” John replied with a grin.

“It’s been four years since they promoted me to the head of Alpha Centauiri’s defense.” Don said. “You know it’s just for show, right?”

“You are a General in my eyes.” John said. 

“You can still call me Don.” Don said. 

“Not in this lifetime. Maybe in another?” John said. “We are working on duty. This counts.”

“Got it.” Don said. 

“And I will be in three hours. Not five minutes. Maureen and the children need some help in harvesting the community’s corn field. Need all the help that they can get.”

“That time of year again,” Don said. “I will help after I get that message handed.”

“Always comes on us faster than expected than the year before,” John said. “She can wait for that.”

“She can,” Don nodded then walked away. “See you in three hours, Mr President!”

“Okay, General!” John said. 

Don came down the platform leading to the Jupiter 2 coming toward the large communications port. He put on a headset then slid the soft microphone along his mouth then licked his lips. He pressed a series of buttons entering his code. From the screen appeared the waves of a audio for the background noise in the oval office. 

“Madame President,” Don started. “The President is busy right now getting ready to go out and harvest some corn. He can come back in three hours.”

“Hmm,” her voice trailed ahead. “Three hours. Are you joining?”

“I am sending you a program called live chat,” Don said. “You will have to buy a camera. Alpha Centauri is paying for it,” he pressed a few selective buttons and the acts were done with the small boxes of text across from the audio waves. “Purchased and the destination in mind has been sent to the white house. Should be there in one hour.”

“I will have my technician on it, General West,” Madame President replied. 

“General West-Robinson,” Don corrected. “Judy Robinson and I got married after we got here.”

“Happy to hear,” Madame President said.  
  
“And we got a three year old running around here somewhere,” Don said. “I don’t know but Joshua is a little rascal. I will give him that.”

“Were they the first colonist born?” Madame President asked, 

“Yep,” Don said. “It’s all in the official record. Well, it did get bogged down by you winning the election.”

“Family matters goes on the back burner when it comes to history,” Madame President said. “Isn’t supposed to be that but there are times it happens. What I am very thankful is that it didn’t your crew before flight. A entire family becoming fractured beyond repair unable to fully represent the best of humanity.”

“So, this urgent matter, is it a family matter?” Don asked. 

“I can’t answer that without President Robinson,” Madame President said. “Madame President out.”

Don had a feeling. A small one. That nagged him at him. The thought of it being true was enough to make him laugh. If anyone were capable of stirring trouble because of their time on Priplanus then it only had to be one person who was very likely trying to rid himself of the Robot. He snickered at the thought of Robot going on a homeward bound for Doctor Smith. He began to laugh as he turned the station off with a twist of a card. He shook his head then returned into the Jupiter 2 to change into his harvesting uniform. 

* * *

Jacklyn’s eyes opened then he groaned stretching his arms out. He flopped over, his face landing on the pillow, then heaved a sigh. _Someone is watching me_ , a thought hit him. The hair on his skin raised. He lifted himself up partially then faced Robot. 

“What in the world are you staring at me for, big guy?” Jacklyn asked. 

“You did not close the door,” Robot said, simply. 

“Right, sorry about that,” Jacklyn rubbed the back of his neck. “I was too tired to close it.”

“You could have killed everyone,” Robot said. “While I was sleeping!”

“By pure happenstance,” Jacklyn said. 

“This is very important,” Robot said. “You could do that on Earth. You can not do that here." 

“Because there isn’t any alien cats?” Jacklyn asked. 

“Because there could be very dangerous creatures that will eat you alive in your sleep and leave you as bones of yourself!” Robot raised his voice. “This ship is equipped with sonic disturbance equipment that deters large creatures from crushing this ship. It tires them down and they go away. This does not apply to their smaller counterparts. It will only annoy them and make them determined to enter the ship as a pack. This easily could have been a very ugly massacre.”  
  
“Okay, I get it, I get it!” Jacklyn shook his hands seating himself on the edge of the cot. “I get the dangers!”

Robot’s bubble helm lowered. Robot grabbed the man by the shoulder then dragged him off the cot. Once out, he tossed the young man out of the window. Jacklyn crashed out of the ship landing to the ground rolling on the ground until he came to a halt. Robot latched the door close behind him. Jacklyn scrambled up to his feet then knock on the door. Robot turned around from the doorway. Robot had his back to the door and returned into the cabin. 

From outside, Jacklyn knocked multiple times until he stopped and turned around sliding his back against the craft. The door fell open then he landing on the ground and slid. He landed back on to the ground. A backpack was tossed out hitting him at the face. He got up to his feet then watched as the door was closed before his eyes. He looked down toward the backpack and swore to himself, _I’ll be back before you know it!_ Then nodded in confirmation at his inner promise. _I can wait for Robot to ask me back._ Jacklyn swung the backpack against his back then grasped at the straps with a smile. He turned away and walked on. _  
_

* * *

The professor appeared on the layers of green bars that decorated the screen of the holoprojector before Madame President’s eyes. She smiled at the familiar man sitting on another planet. It took her breath away at the sheer power of technology marching on allowing this to happen all the while wearing large earphones that covered her ears. She could tell that he was somewhere but it was hard to tell where exactly. She could only guess being in the field or being aboard the Jupiter 2. Likely on the bridge holding the conversation in private. 

“Madame president," John greeted. "Good to see you."

“Mr President,” Madame President replied. 

“What is the emergency?” John asked. 

“It’s about your former castaway member,” Madame President replied. 

“Did he make another novel after his third one?” John asked. 

“No, he sent a letter about that," she shook her head with a small bitter smile. "Said it was the last. Said it was making him sick to his stomach that his publishers were already adapting it into a movie and it was going against much of the source material. And . . .”

“Wait, is that why he ended the third novel on a planet of junk?”

“Pardon my language, President. But you should have made the call first before I sent Robot back.”

“Robot is with him?” The surprise was enough to tell him that she didn't know.

“I thought you knew about it.” John said. "It was part of the cargo transport two weeks ago. It was for your eyes only."

“No,” Madame President said. "It is not about Robot and Doctor Smith."

“Then what are you calling about?” John asked, puzzled.

“We had a very public alien abduction in broad daylight.” The green screen sizzled. In the next frame, John was frowning at what had been reported. “Not one but a couple.”

“A couple abductions?” John asked. 

“From one craft,” Madame President said. 

“How many?” John asked. 

“We have reports that a family living in their car were taken, a young man cleaning his car, a couple that had just came back from the fertility doctor, a couple in the middle of a fatal fight. . The survivor of said fight insisted that she saw Doctor Smith. Alone. Beside the aliens.”

“What? Are you talking about the right Doctor Smith? He wouldn’t seek the aliens and work with them.”

“He was taken from Nevada with someone on the way to somewhere. We are under the impression that he was only cooperating on the assumption that he will be freed. We’re still investigating who that person is but we got nothing so far. No one has been talking,” Madame President sighed. “Professor, have you been in contact with him? Who-ever was with him seemed to be involved with him. Didn’t get a name. Very involved to the point we didn’t get his name. Doctor Smith paid for everything.”

“Doctor Smith never mentioned that he was into men or have contacted me since our last conversation. Wasn’t much of a conversation telling him to go strap down for landing. But it was a conversation, never the less.” The professor frowned. “What about him? Did he see the aliens too?”

“Our telescopes, civilians cameras, and workers on the lunar station and international space station have all said the same thing.” 

John frowned as his question wasn’t answered but he had the feeling that she was getting right to it. 

“And that is?” John asked. 

“He was still aboard when the spacecraft left our solar system. Somewhere . . . somewhere. . . somewhere Voyager did catch and send back. We don’t know who the aliens are but we are working on it. Their craft style doesn’t match any in the directory that we have assembled with your help and other eyewitnesses. We are doing a nation wide search for those people who have seen alien dressed the way the eyewitness said they were in order to gain intelligence on them. We are taking this very seriously to get any sliver of information about them.”

John nodded. 

“Did you catch a signal from the ship?” John asked. 

“If they did, we wouldn’t get it for a very long time and neither would you,” Madame President reminded. “Signal would have been caught if it were in this solar system and relayed to us on the radio stations.” 

John lowered his gaze thinking it over then lifted his attention up. 

“Did you find his car?”

“No,”

“Then he isn’t alone.” John said. 

Madame President stared back at the professor quite confused. 

“Mr President?” Madame President said. “I already said that.”

“I mean to say,” John said. “He is very protected right now.”

“How do you gather that?” Madame President asked. 

“They will be safe for as long as Robot is with them. I am very sure they will find a way to establish contact. In the mean time, I will have to tell my family about this. How long has it been since their disappearance?”

“Three days,” Madame President said. “There has been no word from them or even a appearance.”

“In the following year that is coming,” John said. “Expect a few to pop up on Earth one way or another.”

“You anticipate it?” Madame President asked. 

“I expect the delivery man to be Doctor Smith,” John said. “He won’t be alone. And they will have a star chart on them. Professor Robinson out.”

The screen turned to black on the professor’s side of the connection. He took off the headset then tossed it into the drawer and closed it. He looked around the bridge thinking back, looking back, at how the base of operations of the colony had once been a bridge with the barrier door open. It felt so long ago when it hadn’t been. The astronavigator was above his head in the dome. He tapped his fingers on the counter thinking over how to best deliver the news. He gave it some thought then left the room through the doorway leading to the lower decks. The family waited in the center of the residential deck.

“Well?” Maureen asked. “What is it, John?”

“Unnatural disaster forcing Earth to send another million people that need a planet to be moved to?” Penny asked. 

“Alien invasion, Dad?” Will asked. 

“No,” John said. “There are some new aliens on the block and they took a few people from Earth.”

“How does that make it a emergency?” Penny asked, puzzled. 

John was silent.

“Important people?” Don asked. “Smith helped the aliens get them. Didn’t he. Just to save his own ass.”

“Don!” Judy said, alarmed. 

“You know it’s true,” Don said. “He did that multiple times to save his own skin.”

“He always came around and apologized about it,” Will said. “And tried to make up for it.”

“The good was always a reward for the bad that he did,” Maureen said. “He regretted it, Don.”

“Yes,” Don said. “Because he got caught.”

“According to the president,” John started. “It wasn’t willingly.” Heads turned toward the professor. “He was abducted with his significant other and I have a feeling that Robot was with them.”

“Do they have any leads where they went?” Will asked.

“These are a new species,” John said. “Never seen them before, never contacted them before, or seen their type of crafts by the sounds of it.”

“It’s a PR nightmare for first contact,” Don said. “And a political nightmare at that involving Smith.”

“If he is aboard, there is a chance that we can repair the aftermath of that abduction,” Will said. “Doctor Smith is very capable of making things not go the way that people want when he is allowed free and very scared.”

“He brings out the worst for all the best reasons for himself,” Judy began to laugh. “That is all we have to rely on.”

“That their little trip was interrupted by Smith’s annoyance,” Don joined in. “Oh my god. Those poor civilians!”

“And Robot, too!” Penny chimed in. “He may be having it the worst.”

“He must have a headache by now!” Don said. 

“A very bad processor ache.” Maureen said with a grin. 

The entire family erupted in loud laughter that drowned out all the feelings that were stirred up in the announcement then went down the steps leading out of the Jupiter 2. The group began to make their way down the steps of the ship then began to go on joining the crowd of people heading toward the community park. John came to a stop thirteen feet from the Jupiter 2 with a feel of his son’s hand then looked down toward the thirteen year old standing beside him. 

“What do we do now, dad?” Will asked. 

“We wait for them,” John said. “It’s out of our hands.”

"It's a waiting game," Will said.

"I don't like waiting games as you do," John said. "It's all up to the people that Smith is with if they will ever come back."

John walked on then Will looked on toward the sky. 

"I just know that he is in trouble."

* * *

"You're in trouble now!" Frank announced tickling Smith's figure in his arms.

"Haha---haha---Frankie!" Smith cackled. "You're killing me!"

"Who is my little sly fox?" Frank's grin deepened.

Smith flopped over to his back, cackling like a lunatic hunched over, as his partner over loomed over him in a small cavern with candles around them.

"I am."

"Mhhhm, where would you like to go next?"

"I was thinking of showing you what the sands sometimes hide,"

"What?"

"Scorpions and artifacts. Priceless jewelry. I can find them with some math on what the geography must have been like a long time ago with the environment as my guide."

"Oh, such as as where?"

"Help me up and you shall see."

Smith got up to his feet with help from Frank then put on his clothes, buttoned up the shirt, then tucked it in underneath the pants, he went to the mouth of the cavern. He smiled and gestured Frank to come. Frank followed after dressing himself then picked up their backpacks and handed Smith his own. They went along the trail of the mountain then traveled among the sand dunes until Smith held up his hand and stepped aside and pointed toward a large cavern that resembled a tiger that had been sculpted into its shape with diamonds and gems standing out against the dark blue-gray theme. They took a sip from their canteen then traveled through into the cavern taking twist and turns using a lantern that glowed softly against the dark until coming to the belly of the palace. 

"We're quite rich, my dear partner," Smith said.

Frank stepped forward with saucer sized eyes.

"We should share it with the others---" Frank said. 

"Darling," Smith said, putting a hand on Frank's elbow. "Not now. It will only bring the worst out of them. Later."

"Okay," Frank said. "But we can hide the all the gold, the jewelry, the diamonds, in the ship. Right?"

"That we can," Smith replied with a smile. "Right under their noses. Right under their very noses."

"Wow, our life boat will be so full that we won't need to argue about how much each party takes!"

"Brilliant," Smith said, affectionately looking toward his partner. "Brilliant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. . chapter. . . was. . never. . . ending.

Roher awoke to the distinct smell of steaming bacon and eggs being made. He leaned up from the cot as did the other members of the designated crew. Chairs were assembled at the table with Robot wearing a apron and chef’s hat singing to himself happily. Albert noticed that Smith, Frank, and Jacklyn were gone. His eyes shifted from the robot to the food table set up with glasses of milk, silverware, and synthetic napkins. He looked around searching for Bob and Fred. 

“Robot, where are our hosts?” Albert asked. 

“I chucked them out once they insulted my cooking,” Robot said. 

“And where are they now?” Albert asked. 

“Somewhere not here,” Robot said. 

“Okay. .” Albert said. “and the other guests.”

“They went hiking four hours ago,” Robot said. 

“And Jacklyn?” Albert said. 

“I threw him out,” Wilma joined Albert’s side listening to what Robot had to say. “This is a liability that will get us all killed on a planet with birds that eat people.”

“What did he do?” Wilma asked.

“He opened the door and didn’t close it before he went back to bed,” Robot said. 

“Okay,” Albert said with a sigh. Wilma lowered her head then shook. “That _is_ a dangerous liability. Hopefully, after some time staying out there, he will be smarter than to pull those kind of stunts.”

“I can correctly deduce that will be a month long wait,” Robot said. “It won’t be long.”

“Robot, is there equipment for soil sample testing?” Roher asked. 

“Affirmative,” Robot said. “It is in the science cargo at the back.”

“Good,” Roher grinned. 

“Absolutely,” Sheila said. “What about the equipment for hull repairs?”

“Yeah,” Albert said. “what about the hull repair equipment for the ring, too?”

“We have the sufficient equipment to perform the repairs,” Robot said. “The engines, however . . . I do not know.”

“I am not willing to go in,” Wilma said. 

“Neither am I,” Roher said. 

“No thank you,” the teenagers chimed in during their breakfast. 

“I don’t want to,” Albert said. 

“That is too risky,” Sheila said. 

“Then you have a choice, find Doctor Smith or find Jacklyn to perform the check up,” Robot said.

"Who likes to take care of the botany while we search for Jacklyn?" Albert said. "On the count of botany and staying behind with Robot, say I."

"I," The teenagers and Roher raised their hands up.

Albert raised his hand up.

"I will take farming over searching any day," Albert said. "Then it is decided!" he grinned leaning his elbows on the table. "Robot takes Wilma, Ronny, and Sheila to find Jacklyn."

"But daaad!" Ronny whined.

"You are a eighteen year old man who has yet see the natural environment that your siblings refuse to look at and be outside for long," Albert shook his index finger at Ronny. "Ronald, I am serious. You are going to make a standard of what is to be afraid out there for everyone and so is your mother and her friend. You are a role model for everyone in this ship."

Ronny lowered his head with a pout then his shoulders fell in resignation.

"Alright, dad," Ronny said. "Now, where were we?"

"Eating!" Robot piped up. "I will set up the science lab."

"Knock yourself out." Wilma said as Robot went into the elevator.

* * *

“Good morning, Fred,”

The first searcher became fully awake, eyes wincing, underneath the hot sun that was beaming against them. The searcher raised a lone hand up shielding themselves from the light and squinted at the sun that was providing a terrible heat upon them. They lowered their attention to the figure that was standing beside him with their arms folded. 

“Who is Fred?” 

“You are,” Bob replied. 

“That is not the name that I was given,” Fred said. 

“It is the name that the Earth man gave us,” Bob said. 

“What about you?” Fred asked. 

“They have called me. . .” Bob started. “Bob.”

“Bob must be held in high regard on their world for abducting humans,” Fred said. 

“That person must be,” Bob agreed.

“Fitting then,” Fred said. 

“How are we going to report this to central?” Bob asked. 

“I believe we don’t,” Fred said.

“WHY NOT?” Bob screamed looming over Fred. 

“If we assemble a emergency beacon now, we will look very bad to the eyes of our peers and lose any other scientific opportunity that we could have at this moment and in the foreseeable future.” Fred explained. “We would be looked down upon for allowing ourselves to be overpowered by mere Earth men and Earth women.”

“They were stronger than what we were told,” Bob said. “How are we to know that what everyone has told us was wrong?”

“Everyone listened to those broadcasts that the humans have replayed in black and white,” Fred said. “They were to be taken with a grain of salt. We should have listened and assemble a Robbie the Robot model.”

“That is our mistake,” Bob acknowledged. 

“The machine that was in the container . . .” Fred started, lowering his head, scanning their memory.

“What about it?” Bob asked. 

Fred’s eyes looked toward the ground darting back and forth as certain realization started to dawn on them. 

“If that man was who he said to be then wouldn’t that mean . . .” Fred was unable to finish.

Fred looked up toward Bob. 

“Mean what?” Bob asked. 

“We are royally busted,” Fred revealed. 

“How so?” Bob frowned. 

“This Earth man is the most annoying creature there is when it comes to Earthlings!” Fred was helped up by Bob then proceeded to pace back and forth throwing their hands in the air. “The Earth man makes problems arise for both parties.”

“How big of a problem is he going to be for us?” Bob asked, puzzled.

“The kind that is going to be increasingly difficult to get him out of our side!" Fred emphasized. "If they accept him and embrace him as one of their own, he will be a permanent road block.”

“And a thorn that is unable to be removed in our side.” Bob said as it became clear.

“Precisely,” Fred snapped his fingers.

“What is the plan?” Bob asked.

“We make ourselves as appealing as possible and work our way in driving apart the group,” Fred said.

“How?” Bob said.

“We get to know them, find their buttons, and unbutton them." Fred replied. "Moments of humiliation always drive them to be furious at the perpetrator.”

“It sounds easy,” Bob said.

Fred frowned, wincing, as a thought occurred to him.

“It won’t be easy when they will be suspicious of us,” Fred said. "It carries some risk of not being easy. With that experienced human."

“Even more important: the same sex couple,” Bob said.

“We make the Earthlings dismiss them,” Fred said.

“Then we can send the emergency distress beacon,” Bob said.

“And get off this planet!" Fred threw his hands into the air. "We explain that we had engine problems. What kind. . . We are not at liberty to say.”

Bob grew a wide smile in return facing Fred facing away from the display of moons in the distance. 

“I like the plan,” Bob said. 

Fred looked around the improvised camp site and the camping gear neatly left across from the fire pit. Their tents were set up underneath a tall rock that was supported up by another boulder giving it the impression from the shadows that it was a long crooked but double jointed thumb. Fred approached the improvised table then sat down at the side that had a plate made of rock with a small meal prepared by Bob. 

“So do I, my friend.” Fred said. “We can start this wooing next week. Give the Earthlings time to cool off.”

“I feel this is a good idea,” Bob said. “We were thrown out because of the Robot’s anger at my criticism.”

“Robot was insulted . . ” Fred said. “Startling. According to reports, he has never been that way toward visitors with the Robinsons.”

“Artificial Intelligence is capable of growing and changing,” Bob said. “I hear it is what makes them so alive and admirable.”

“Let us explore our new found environment for the moment after we eat,” Fred said. “And arm ourselves accordingly.”

Bob nodded then seated alongside Fred and proceeded to eat. 

* * *

“Jacklyn?” Wilma called as her voice echoed through the forest. 

“Jacklyn!” Sheila shouted into the forest looking around. 

Ronny wrapped his hands around his mouth then proceeded to call

“JAAAAACKLLYYYN!”

“Ronny, not so loud,” Wilma advised. “Don’t need to draw a prehistoric grizzly bear this way.”

“Okay, mom.” Ronny said. 

Sheila was in the lead with the two behind her and Robot was beside the trio as his upper half twirled. Ronny looked around the area holding on to a stick that had been broken in half and was quite large and long. Twigs cracked around the group in the forest. The group paused in their tracks looking around the area at the sounds coming from around them . The air became stiffened as Robot remained silent. Their eyes shifted from Robot to their surroundings in confusion. Not a warning or announcement of danger caused them to get concern. Ronny observed their surroundings searching for the source of the twigs being cracked. 

Ronny looked up toward the tree tops and spotted monkeys that were small as a toddler sitting on the branches with almost human like facial features staring down upon them coated in different layers fo fur. Their heads were quite small by normal standards but they stood out regardless with their ape like qualities. One of the monkeys had a pink newborn latched against their chest clinging on to their dark fur. Wilma picked up a fallen tree branch then swung it looking back and forth searching for what had made the noise below. 

Wilma walked on ahead of them then yanked back a large bush to reveal a tall emu staring back at her looming over the fallen figure of a fallen sauropod juvenile with one leg on the side of the exposed belly filled with red. The emu had the mouth of a dinosaur. The dinosaur emu tilted their head from side to side then paused. The emu partially opened their mouth then honked. Then it turned into a high pitch noise that made every member of the group jump back in shock. 

“Danger!” Robot’s helm bobbed up. “Danger! Carnivorous emus are headed this way!”

“This way!” Wilma exclaimed. 

“Jesus!” Sheila shrieked. 

“Holy hell!” Ronny shouted. 

“Sweet heavens!” Robot exclaimed as his helmet twirled then followed after the group that were out running him. “Wait for me!”

Ronny, Wilma, and Sheila ran on ahead of the emus taking twists and turns until arriving to a valley that brought them to a dead end. They crashed against each other into a dog pile crashing against the wall. Robot was lagging behind them as the emus caught up with the group. Sheila picked up a sharp rock and held it in one hand ready to defend herself. The emus jumped out of the forest bringing themselves into a flock that began to approach the group. Their hearts raced out of fear with adrenaline lurking underneath their skin through their blood. 

A high pitch whistle sent the creatures running toward them. Wilma and Ronny lowered their themselves then pointed their sticks forward aiming for the belly of the creatures. Sheila charged her arm forward then twirled as the first of the emus ran past her climbing on to Ronny using the stick as the balancing act then leaped on to the ledge of the rock and flapped their flightless wings struggling to climb up. With much fight and determination and grit, the emus caught up against the rocky terrain climbing using their talons. The group was frozen where they were with their eyes closed bracing for the worst. Their eyes opened a few seconds after the painful digging into their skin stopped. 

“No need to fear,” Smith cheered walking out of the foliage and stretched his arms out with a grin. “The queer are here!”

“That surprisingly rhymes,” Frank said joining Smith’s side.   
  
“Doctor,” Wilma approaching the men then furrowed her brows. “How did you find us?”

“We had disturbing noise on the way back and ended up seeing the emus chasing after you,” Smith said.   
  
“I thought it was a bird making that nosie so I whistled,” Frank said. “I didn’t expect that whistle to be that loud.”

“Neither did I,” Wilma said. “It must be very ripe for a bat to live here.”

“Speaking of bats. . .” Smith jabbed a finger into Frank’s shoulder. “Is that a petrodactyl or a prehistoric bat that we have never heard of?”

“Petrodactyle that is covered in fur and a mane,” Frank said. 

“Bats, where!” Wilma cried turning around. 

The others turned around spotting a petrodactyle resting on the edge of the cliff looking down upon them bobbing their head back and forth similar to a bird then tilted their head from side to side similar to a bat. Their normally gray figure was coated by a fine layer of fur and a dark mane wrapped around their neck. It was almost a flying version of a platypus with how odd it looked to the group. 

They stared in awe as its small eyes looked upon them searchingly then it leaped off and flew over them into the sky. Ronny grew a wide smile staring toward the unusual creature flying into the sky with a long tail quills. Robot broke through the foliage then hunched over putting his claws on his knee panels panting. 

“I am too old for this." Robot said.

Smith turned toward Robot then back toward Wilma. 

“What brings you out here, madame?” Smith said. 

“We are searching for Jacklyn,” Wilma said. “We need him to check something out for us.”

“I see,” Frank said. “What kind of problem do they want him to check on? Electrical? I can handle that problem with little difficulty.”

“It’s bigger than that,” Wilma shook her head. “It’s the. . .” she pointed down. “There problem.”

“Oh!” Smith and Frank gasped.

“And why is he out?” Smith asked, puzzled.

“Jacklyn needs to learn a few lessons before he can be accepted back,” Robot said. “A harsh reminder that he is not on Earth and that he is not the only one.”

“Sounds to be a problem that can solve on its own,” Frank said, as Smith set down the backpack. “Here, please sit down around here.”

“Those emus did leave some bad cuts on you, my dears,” Smith chimed in as the group sat down. “What about the men?”

“Setting up the garden,” Sheila said. 

“Garden,” Smith said. “A far more prosperous duty. Ah. So I take it we are staying while longer than anticipated.”

“We don’t know yet,” Sheila insisted as Smith took out the small medical kit. “This is for the short term stay.”

“Hmm, alright,” Smith said then tossed the other medical kit to Frank. “Looks like one of the emus left a talon in your head.”

“Oh!” Sheila said. “Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!”

“It will be okay,” Smith grabbed her by the shoulder then took her by the hand and met Sheila’s eyes. “It is all going to be okay. I need you to repeat that to yourself. That is the only way you are going to get through this.”

“It is going to be okay,” Sheila said, breathing in and out, her eyes closed, loosening her shoulders. “It is going to be okay.”

“Sssh, you are doing okay,” Smith carefully plucked the talon out of her head then put it into the baggy and took out a cotton puff then applied hydrogen peroxide on to it. He applied it on to her head and applied pressure on it as she yelped in pain. “You are doing excellent, madame. Very, very, very good.”

“Is it over?” 

“I will put on a band-aid," Sheila winced. "but it will blend in to your scalp.”

“You mean that people can see through it?” Sheila asked. "It will blend in?"

“Yes,” Sheila burst into tears. “Yes!”

Smith slipped out the band-aid container from the box then slipped it open. Smith put it on her head with precision and care that nothing seemed to be off. He smoothed out the band-aid then withdrew his hand from her head. The wounds of the other members were quietly tended to by the men and covered over by the band-aids and gauze. Frank stitched up their uniform using a pine needle with the discolored pieces of thread extracted from their hair as a means to keep the uniform together. With that done, they got up to their feet and resumed their search returning into the forest ahead of them. 

The group stopped in their tracks watching a large python crawling on by them with all four limbs propping them up. Smith nearly let out a scream in horror but was stopped by Frank and Sheila smacking their hands on his mouth at once and his legs buckled then fainted landing to their feet. Frank looked down toward Smith’s fallen figure then began to laugh. His laughter was joined by members of the group. Eventually, their laughter began to die.

“I will bring him to the ship,” Frank said.

“So, you’re queer?” Sheila asked.

Frank knelt down to Smith’s unconscious figure then lowered his hands underneath the man’s back and legs thinking over replying. _Smith took the first step,_ Frank thought. _Why can’t I?_ Smith was snoring away against the man’s chest. Frank turned toward Sheila summoning the strength, the words, and the guts to admit who he was and what he was. Strength that Smith easily found upon his return to Earth but one Frank struggled to find in his public life. Frank faced the younger woman.

“Yes,” Then, Frank braced himself for the worst. 

“Okay,” Sheila rolled with it filing it back into her mind. “Tell me. . . is my fashion really awful as everyone says?”  
  
Out of shock and surprise, Frank’s eyebrows raised then he observed her discolored two piece uniform that consisted of a short sleeve shirt with a long shirt tail that hadn’t been tucked in and a skirt with folds that ended above the knees. What he also noticed was that below the discolored shirt was a strawberry blonde secondary shirt with stitched in ripples. He looked at the questionable fashion style then narrowed his eyes at the theme. The surprise was replaced by a scowl. 

“It’s absolutely horrid and you could do with some bright colors. Would look good on you, Mrs. I feel that your partner would approve of that. How long have you been wearing discolored outfits, anyhow? Is that from the machine?”

Sheila began to grow a wide smile in return.

“Thank you,” Sheila said. "From Earth."

Frank’s scowl turned into a easy going smile.

“I used to be a fashion designer so it’s okay to ask me this stuff. However,” Frank laughed. “I am sure some people would have no idea why you would ask that question. It was a part time job for me before I got into the military and fought in the war of ‘82. Not all of us have a eye for fashion." He nodded back at her. "And you are very welcome."

“Thank you, thank you,” Sheila said. “See you back at the ship.”

“See you there, Sheila!” Frank said. “I am up for fingernail painting if you like when you get back!”

“I think I found myself someone to be friends with.” Sheila said to herself with a smile watching him walk away then waved back at him. “You got it, Frank!”

The group resumed their search for Jacklyn as they split up. 

“By the way,” Ronny said. “Can any of us whistle?”

“I can’t,” Sheila said. 

“I can,” Wilma said. 

“You’re out of luck, mom,” Ronny said. “I can’t whistle. You go in the lead.”

Wilma rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and a smile then walked on ahead of Ronny leading the group through the forest.

* * *

“Dad, can I go home early?” Will asked.

“Sure, Will.” John stopped Will before he could leave. “I am worried about Smith too.”

“I am going to try and send a message that only he can get,” Will said. “Remember how we tried sending our messages from Priplanus?’

“I recall that you did most of it,” John said. “Alpha Control got it. Somehow. Four years later, however.”

“He can wait for the rescue ship even longer if need be,” Will said. "It could have been someone who raised our signal. If he is on some planet for four years then there is sure chance he will get it!"

“Alright, Will.” John said. “Go try.”

“Thanks!” Will said then ran off from the community choir. 

Maureen joined John’s side.

“John,” Maureen said. “I am concerned about Will.”

“So am I,” John said. “I have faith in him. He will wait to go after him. I know he will. He will go when he knows where to find him.”

“It has been three years since he last saw Doctor Smith,” Maureen said. “We promised Will that he would get to visit Smith this summer in the next transport.”

John grimaced at the memory that flickered before his mind. 

“And all those promises have become nothing but words without meaning,” John said. “He has been through bigger disappointments, Maureen. This is a nutshell compared to more important matters.”

“I want to believe that,” Maureen said. 

“Then believe it, Doctor Robinson,” John said. 

“I will,” Maureen said with a smile. “I will.”

Will’s figure shrunk behind his family as he charged toward the Jupiter 2. He grasped on to the handrail of the Jupiter 2 once arriving then fled up the stairs. He ran up the Jupiter 2 leading into the bridge. He unhooked the radio then licked his lips and cleared his throat preparing to speak into the device. 

“Doctor Smith,” Will said. “This is Will Robinson. I don’t know if this will reach but you’re going to be in my prayers every day until you get back and we will be waiting word for you.”

He lowered the device thinking of more to say. 

“If you need help from my family or me then you don’t need to wait long if you’re getting this. We’re right behind you. We don’t leave family hanging on the edge of the dark. We’ll cover you just like we did on Priplanus and we won’t stop until you’re safe.”

Will looked up toward the ceiling. 

“I look forward to seeing you and Robot, again. Will Robinson of Earthship Jupiter 2, out.”

Will came to the side port window then looked up toward the sky. 

“Be careful, Doctor Smith. Wherever you are.”

* * *

Jacklyn was sun bathing on a boulder wearing dark sunglasses absorbing in the warmth of the sun and the heat on the back of a triceratops with his hands behind his head. The triceratops had hard skin similar to a rhino, that could be best argued as a relative, looking around the area grazing for grass. He heard his voice being called multiple times so he raised himself up sliding his sunglasses up looking around the area. 

“Hello?” Jacklyn called. 

“Jacklyn!” Wilma called. 

“Mrs Haustice!” Jacklyn said, startled then slid down the leg of the creature and put on his uniform. He slid his backpack on his shoulder then ran in the source of the shouting. “Mrs Haustice?”

“Jacklyn!” Sheila called. 

“Jaaacklin!” Ronny called. “Jacklyn! JAAACKLLLYYYYNNNNN1"

“I am right here!” Jacklynn called getting closer to the source of their shouting. “Right beside you, screecher!”

Ronny jumped aside and whirred smacking the stick alongside Jacklyn’s head.

“Ow!” Then Jacklyn scowled looking toward Ronny. “What was that for?”

Ronny held the weapon close to his side with a tremble. 

“You startled me!” Ronny insisted. 

“That is going to be a nice cut in due time,” Wilma noted. “It is going to be pretty.”

“Extremely,” Sheila said. “I think the girls on Earth would like it.”

“I am not interested in people in the slightest,” Jacklyn said rubbing the wound on the side of his head. “But it would make a great story to tell to the news reporters!” He looked toward Robot. “Robot, so I can stay?”

“Albert Haustice would like to see you,” Robot said. 

“Being yelled at by another older person,” Jacklyn groaned. “Oh great.”

“He is not going to yell at you,” Sheila assured. 

“Then why he does want to talk to me?” Jacklyn asked. 

“It’s about the foreseeable future on this planet,” Sheila said. 

“Everyone’s future for that matter,” Wilma agreed.

“Even mine,” Jacklyn said. “Oh, this must be the discussion about having weapons on us.”

“Could be,” Wilma said. “Come on, speed racer.”

“What does he want to talk to me about, Robot?” Jacklyn asked. 

“I cannot say,” Robot said. “It is not my place to be part of. It has recently become part of my programming not to spill the beans about what is to be discussed.”

“Who made that adjustment?” Sheila asked. 

“Will Robinson,” Robot replied as the group were taking the walk back to the ship. “He thought it would be wise when it came to living with Doctor Smith and his significant other pertaining to surprises.”

“That _is_ wise, Robot.” Wilma confirmed. 

* * *

Hours ticked by as the men with Robot’s help prepared the area for planting. Rows of dirt were disheveled thrown into clumps and prepared a wall around the field with a man made threshold nearby the crash site. The shovels were generated and used accordingly with time and patience while waiting for the women to return. Robot kept silent watch over the men aiding in their effort to make the fields. Robot helped them in making the other rows nice and ready for planting while the men focused on getting their rows done on their own pace.

The husbandry applied to the land was gracious and sweat pounding. Enough to send any man or woman into a place more offering of sanctuary such as the ship. The teenagers were playing a game of dungeons and dragons sitting in the center of the crew quarters complete with metal pieces corresponding to each piece of the game. The laughter emitting from the ship were only enough to sooth feelings of uncertainty from the adults and fear that they were not going to make it. Laughter was the only thing that provided any sort of panic still resting. 

It had been a matter of time that passed for them waiting for their return. The sun was still resting in the sky after many hours while the men were carving in long lines and dropping beds of seeds. They poured in portions of water for the seeds then waited for the growing to start. Time continued to tick by as they waited on the bridge with the door partially open letting in a pool of light into the dark ship that had bright pink floors and walls that were dark gray.

“Twenty hours,” Albert said. “It hasn’t started getting darker.”

“I am concerned,” Roher said. 

“Me too. . .” Albert said. 

“How far is that forest again, Robot?” Roher asked.

“Ten hours,” Robot said. “When walking.”

“However. . .” Roher said. 

“Five hours if using the juvenile sauropods as a short cut,” Robot said. “Which the women and Ronny took.”

“Okay. Sounds like we need to modify that family van into a electric vehicle,” Albert said. “Can we do that?”

“My sensors indicate this can be easily modified,” Robot said.

“And we are going to need some of Jacklyn’s help doing that,” Albert said. “He could have done the change over a few years ago and provide some help in which parts need to be removed.”

“Hopefully,” Roher said. 

“Did you buy your EV?” Albert asked.

Roher looked toward Albert then took a sip of the cup of sweet tea. 

“Uh huh,” Roher nodded. 

“Drats.” Albert said. 

“Electric Vehicle travel time is three hours.” Robot announced with little provocation.

“Greaaat!” Roher said. 

Silence fell upon the men as they looked out the blue sky of the area ahead of them. They were seated in lawn chairs up with their legs folded in different directions. Albert took a sip of lemonade then put it on the counter alongside him. Their fingers tapped on the counter waiting in anticipation of the group's return. Albert came to the contraption then lowered the gate to get a better view of the forest behind the giant lake that overcame distances with animals at the edge taking long sips as a community.

“I wonder when the neighboring planet comes in,” Albert said. 

“I have processed the time it would take for the planet to move overhead.” Robot said. 

“How long?” Albert asked, turned toward Robot.

“Twenty hours. It will be getting darker in fifteen minutes. ” Robot said. “Night lasts for eight hours to cool down the planet.”

"Eight hours is enough to do all that cooling. . .” Albert said. “Amazing."

“So that makes up for a twenty-eight hour day.” Roher said. 

“Looks like we got a long time ahead of us and plenty of hours to do exploring to our liking between watering the plants,” Albert said. “Except. . .” 

“Except what?” Roher asked. 

“We know where the bathrooms are, we know where the elevators are, we know where the food storage and food equipment is, but where is the clothes cleaner machine?” Albert said. “Such as the toiletries for the younger women. Wilma and I aren’t the age we should be in this day and age. It’s the job for the young.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Roher asked. 

“Fifty-nine,” Albert replied. 

“You look forty-eight,” Roher said.   
  
“Thank you,” Albert said, thankfully.

“This way, Albert.” Robot said. 

Albert got up from the chair then followed after Robot into the back. Robot brought the man to the other side of the crew chamber then slid a compartment aside. He generated a towel then handed it over to the man. Albert cleaned the sweat and dirt off his face then his hands. He tossed it back to Robot. Robot threw the towel into the compartment then pressed a button. The simple white towel vanished before them then was returned clean and steaming with heat. Robot picked up the towel then it vanished out of his grip. Albert rubbed his chin as a smile grew on his face. 

Robot extended a claw out then pressed a button below it and took out a small square orange wrapped object. 

“That is a woman toiletry,”

“The girls will love you for being so keenly familiar to technology,”

“I promise you with my process, my sensor disk, my memory banks, and my advanced technology from Robbie the Robot that they will,”

“Wait that story is true?”

“Yes.”

“Holy . . .”

“Yes,”

“So, you are part alien.”

“I am.”

A smile grew on Albert’s face with wrinkles from years worth of happy days.

“We are gonna get along really well,” Albert held his hand out. “I am Albert.”

“You may call me Robot,” Robot replied shaking the man’s hand with his two claws.

“They are coming!” Roher shouted. 

The group bolted out of the ship out into the opening. Smith and Frank strolled over toward Robot first as the other members of the search party came behind them as juvenile sauropods ran back in the distance of a distant sauropod herd waiting for them. Frank could only stare at the crowd waiting for the youngling. The teenagers stared at what was going on ahead of them then hid underneath the ship in the next second. Albert looked over toward the teenagers then shook his head with a laugh.

A lone sauropod began to walk toward the young one then began to lower their long neck as the young one sped after them. Smith was the first to approach Robot while keeping a strong grip on a sauropod juvenile into the feathers. His grip was on the neck of the juvenile that was bobbing its head up and down looking from side to side. Frank stroked down from the juvenile's head then restarted once his fingers brushed against Smith's fingers. Robot’s helm bobbed up as the other half of the group watched the returning search party arrive to the ship. 

“Wow, I like what you did with the place,” Jacklyn said. “Looks like we are space farmers.”

“It is going to get a lot better in time,” Albert grinned. “A little more bigger. All that corn, potatoes, and bread.”

“What would you like to talk about, Mr Haustice?” Jacklyn asked. 

Albert stepped aside then pointed toward the ship and dipped his hand down to below it as Robot was handing bag after bag to Smith.

“Jacklyn, how about you go down there?” Albert asked. “We need some young and capable of bouncing from whatever is going down there.”

All eyes were on Jacklyn waiting for his reply. 

“Why does everyone look at me like I am a space mechanic,”

“We just need someone to look at it and give a estimate if it can be repaired,”

“Sure, I can do that,” Then he paused after scanning the group as it dawned on him. "Why _me_?”

“We’re cowards,” Roher said. 

“So?” Jacklyn said. 

“We got loved ones to think about,” Roher said. “You don’t.”

“So is that why you searched for me?” Jacklyn asked, his face falling. 

“I agreed with Robot. We don’t need that kind of recklessness and laziness at our campsite. We don’t want to go down. But for someone who has a living of being reckless, this is just another Tuesday for you.”

“There could be radiation down there!” Jacklyn protested. 

“There is not,” Robot came between them. “The only left over would be liquid mercury. There is a biohazard suit setting inside of the ship.”

“I am good by that,” Jacklyn said. 

“One moment,” Robot clacked his claws then handed the last sack to Smith. Smith and Frank proceeded to leave but Robot got in their way with his claws slunk back into his chassis. “Where do you two _think_ you are going?”

“None of your concern, booby,” Smith replied. 

“It is going to get very cold out there, Doctor Smith.” Robot said. “Very quickly. It is in my concern.”

“If you insist,” Smith said. “How drastic will it be?”

“Winter uniforms would be necessary five hours in,” Robot said. "I recommend having them regardless in the event the cold weather settles in."

Stomachs unexpectedly growled. 

“Why not we have dinner after this?” Roher asked. “After any kind of news that the ship has to offer.”

“Can I stay for dinner?” Jacklyn asked. 

“There is a hole underneath the ship in which you can rest in,” Robot said. “My long range sensors indicate it is a tunnel and the heat is comfortable to rest in overnight.”

“I’ll take as a yes,” Jacklyn said. 

Robot then went inside the ship and the young man followed suit. Jacklyn changed in the bathroom into the sparkling white uniform and put on the helmet. He came back out then dropped his backpack on to the floor with a grin. Robot slid open the lid then he allowed the young man to descend down the stairs. Smith sent the juvenile running way after smacking it on the butt. The juvenile sauropod chirped then fled on foot joining the waiting crowd of their species.

The young man climbed down then opened the second door and slid in. A LED light fell down only to land on the top of his glass helmet. Jacklyn picked it up then scanned the dark engine room. The inside of his glass helm glowed up at the edges in a way that allowed him see better. The transparent glass fixture weighed against him as he struggled to gain his balance for a moment then stood upright. 

Jacklyn gulped once he saw the full damage then sighed lowering his head. Jacklyn climbed up the ladder then knocked on the lid. The lid was slid back up then everyone looked in toward the dark half of the lower deck. 

“Yo, people! We’re royally screwed over! The engineering deck is damaged beyond repair! Totally unrecognizable! Like melted unrecognizable!” 

Groans escaped from the crew as some of them fainted even notably Albert.

“Good heavens!” Smith fell back with a faint. 

“I caught you, darling,” Frank said. 

“No! No! No!” Wilma shook her head. “We can’t spend our golden years here!”

Sheila took Wilma by the shoulders.

“You won’t,” Sheila said. “It is going to be okay. " Then Sheila hugged the older woman and Wilma began to relax. "It is going to be okay. It _will_ be okay.”

* * *

Fred and Bob arrived to a large craft that was overtaken by weeds. It was surrounded by large boulders that had tall weeds poking around them including the same species of vines that wrapped themselves around them leaving long cracks behind that were thin but left a main central crack at the top of the rock. The searchers yanked piece after piece from the large craft until it were all but a long cylindrical craft with four windows on each side. Fred stepped forward then placed a hand on the side panel at the back end of the craft. The door lowered before their eyes revealing a narrow passageway leading into separate cabins that were opened instead of closed. 

Fred was in the lead and Bob followed after holding a spear that had been sharpened looking from side to side. Fred took out a laser pistol from the side compartment then looked aside spotting the engine compartment that filled half of the room. Fred resumed walking on until arriving to the roomy bridge. The room was coated from side to side and top to bottom in dust. Fred went toward the side then pressed on a series of buttons. In the next moment, the dust was gone replaced by a light brown theme and the buttons glowed lively. 

“This will be our base of operations for the next six months,” Fred said.

“Six months is a long time,” Bob said. 

“Thinking it won’t work already?” Fred scowled, looking toward Bob. 

“The humans have a record of sticking close to each other,” Bob said. 

“That was with the Robinsons,” Fred said.

“They pack bond quickly. Any group can be the Robinsons. That is the point.” Bob said. “Why that family was chosen. To represent the best of humanity. What if our operation fails?”

“If it doesn’t work out the way we want it then we will have to get it by force.” Fred said.

“That is oddly more reassuring than Plan A.” Bob rubbed the back of his neck beginning to sheepishly grin yet relieved at the not so terrible idea. 

“Using the wildlife to our advantage. . .” Fred turned toward the large square window then turned a transparent yellow knob and the door to the back of the ship closed. “We are more aware of these creatures more than they are.”

“What are you suggesting?” Bob asked. 

“Plan B can be leading them to the greatly dangerous nests and strand them intentionally.” Fred replied. “Wound them, all at once, then collect them and return to the ship.”

“That is a lot more effective and faster than plan A,” Bob noted.

“It is only a matter of time before we see if they stand shoulder to shoulder or split apart like a sea of _Jakqo_ Flies.” Fred went toward a machine then input a command and food appeared on a plate. Fred turned back toward Bob holding the plate and grinned. “Time to eat and rest.”

* * *

The teenagers set up the table with the soup that Robot had been allowing to cook and rest during the long wait for the crew. The table took awhile to set up with members of the crew having moments to themselves for a moment of private crying in the elevator and the bathrooms. Smith had none of that contrasting his partner who had to go. It was as if the older man had accepted the reality of it happening the day before for the ship. No one had a word to say as dinner began. Not even a prayer. They had changed in their night wear after their weeping and cleaned themselves up.   
  
“Al, how was the planting?” Wilma started. 

“It was eventful. Got half of the field ready and Robot helped get me familiar to the cooking equipment that these people were able to have. You?”

“We saw prehistoric birds, dogs, cats, humans, and snakes!” Wilma said.

“Couldn’t even tell the dogs were dogs at all,” Ronny said.

“That’s because you never seen a alien dog before, Ronny,” Smith said. “Dogs of different species don’t look the same. There is some species of animal out there related to animals taken from Earth. It was a terrier! Yes, it was! And it was a terror!”

“Have you ever seen a alien cat before?” Ronny asked with saucer sized eyes.

“Under the captive of—“ Smith stopped himself in a way that drew Ronny's concern. “Yes." Smith sighed as he became quiet for a complete moment. "Out having a nap. It terrified me.” He lowered his gaze. “That was their favorite activity. Every day they came with a new way of—“ Smith closed his eyes. “I rather not go into detail.”

“The Robinsons?” Albert asked, concerned.

“No,” Smith said then looked on toward Albert. “The Robinsons are not cruel."

“What is that you’re not telling?” Roher asked, concerned. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Frank covered for Smith. “He is just making up a story.” He twirled a finger in the air with a smile. “Every word that my dear Zachary says is only spinning yarn and he is _really_ good at spinning yarn.”

“My dear,” Smith held up a finger while interjecting. “Half of every word I say is spinning yarn. Not every word.”

“That too,” Frank said with a laugh. “He has his moments where he is telling the truth.”

“Oh, and how can we tell?” Roher asked. 

“You will _know_ when I am telling the truth." Was all Smith supplied. 

“Funny. . .” Albert chuckled. “We are going to need to start spinning yarn in the event that our clothes maker breaks. Just practice until it becomes a natural skill, I realize that this is asking much of everyone, but consider this. We might be the seeds of a colony. A civilization away from civilization. And we don’t know anything how to maintain it. We don’t know how to repair anything. So we got ourselves a great teacher in the form of Robot.” The teenagers looked toward Robot. “And our protector.”

“I can provide as much as you like,” Robot said. 

“If it means feeling like we are civilized,” Robin, the youngest of the teenagers, spoke up. “Then I can go with it.”

“Me too,” Blake said.

“Me three,” Edwin said

“Me four,” Donovan said. 

“Me five,” Kash chimed in. 

"Me six," Charlotte, the oldest, chimed in.

“Us, too,” agreed the rest of the castaways. 

“I as well,” Smith agreed. “I will do what I can. With my delicate back allowing.”

“What about insects?” Roher asked. “Any gigantic moths? Pretty furry moths?”

“Must be very good at evading the presence of a human,” Wilma said. “And before I forget, we were chased by prehistoric emus!”

Smith spat out what he was drinking then stared in horror toward Wilma. 

“Prehistoric emus! You mean as in,” Albert pointed toward his mouth. “Dinosaur emus?”

“Exactly, honey,” Wilma said with a nod. 

“That’s a whirlwind I didn’t anticipate hearing,” Albert said. 

“Let alone seeing,” Sheila said. “Maybe we should preserve them in what we can. So when we get back, we get contribute to xenobiology.”

“That is a good idea,” Albert said. “But is it a wise idea?”

“Besides, it would be a bitter reminder of what we can’t show,” Wilma said. “If we harvest them then it is going to be for our benefit living on this planet.”

“Such as fur coats, feather coats, boots of lizard skin, combs, you get the drill,” Albert said. “We can only consider taking along skeletons, taxidermy, and pieces of evidence when we can leave this planet. That feeling, by far, will make the preparation all the more exciting, thrilling, and a good way for everyone to do something when the day comes to leave this amazing but quite bizarre planet.”

“Not a bad idea,” Jacklyn said. “But. . .”

“But. . .” Albert said. 

“You could use some decoration in calling this home.” Jacklyn said. “If we are spending the foreseeable future here.”

All eyes went on to Albert.

“We will be festive when the time comes,” Albert said. “And until that time comes, we will find out if we can make decorations out of wood, paint them, then leave in here as part of our piece of hard work making furniture and a life here,” he shook his finger at Jacklyn. “You have to be part of it.”

“I will be part of it,” Jacklyn said. “After Robot decides my corner time is over.”

“It is not over,” Robot said. 

“Everyone will have to throw their weight into this,” Albert reiterated. “If they want decorations then we have to work together on making them. Physically or just morally supporting each other, that is the part which matters.” Albert glared toward Smith. “And you can’t chicken out, either!”

“Will not chicken out on my duties,” Smith assured with a sly smile. “I will do my best.”

Robot returned with his arms dangling with winter gear that even covered his entire chassis. 

“I generated winter gear for star gazing for after dinner” Robot said. “For those who are interested in spending several hours finding where we are.”

“I happen to have spent a lot of time outside with my car back on Earth so maybe I can have some good in determining where we are,” Jacklyn said.

“You may not recognize any of the constellations at all,” Frank reminded. “Take that in mind.”

“If I can find a dipper, a chair, a belt, and a bear,” Jacklyn said. “Then it means we are not so far from Earth. And when we find a ship, any remains of one, or a visitor. . .” Jacklyn let the comment hang. “We can replace engineering one piece at a time, hook it in, then leave and start our way back to Earth using the constellations as our guide.”

“Now that,” Albert said. “I like that idea. Keep holding on to it, Jacklyn. God knows we _need_ that hope.”

* * *

Dinner was finished within the hour and members of the crew went outside to look at the stars. Sheila and Roher looked out admiring them on the ship while the others were on the ring surrounding the main interior of the ship. The teenagers were seated side by side on the bed of grass that was still lingering on the ring. Jacklyn was searching the sky desperately for a familiar constellation. Smith and Frank were outside admiring the starlight holding hands on the cold metal of the ring. 

Albert approached Wilma dusting his hands off. 

“I did some try outs for the gloves and made some pretty unusual discoveries,” Albert said. 

“Such as?” Wilma asked. 

Albert pressed a finger against his palm and the doors retreated surrounding the crew’s bunkbeds retreated then he pressed the button a second time. 

“Oh!” Wilma exclaimed. 

The button returned where it had left off even the gap made by Jacklyn remained despite being turned out of material.

“That is . . .” Wilma was unable to find a word. 

“Fantastic,” Albert finished for her. 

They approached the wall then Albert repeated the same as Wilma had one hand on the wall. The wall vanished before their eyes then their hands wandering around for solid space. They stepped back then the walls returned before their eyes. 

“Amazing,” Wilma grinned. “Purely amazing.” She looked up toward him. “Is what I meant to say.”

“So, Mrs Haustice,” Albert said. “You said that if we won that contest then you would have followed me to the stars.” He slid the gloves into his pocket then took her hands with a gentle aging smile. “Is that still true?”  
  
“Always,” Wilma said as they slowly danced in the crew quarters center. “Always.”

* * *

Hours ticked by and the lighting in the room began to dim. The illumination from the arches decorating the corner and the dome above them lost their intensity. Member by member of the castaways slipped out of their winter gear then hung it up on the impromptu coat hangar made by two pieces of pipes propped up by four long but short leg support beams. It remained stuck against the wall keeping itself and another coat hangar was set beside it. Everyone’s boots were kicked off sent to the side. 

Smith looked around toward the light beams finding himself slightly unsettled about the light settings and afraid. _How was it getting energy if the engines didn’t work?_ The question bothered him. It had to be mainly solar energy based for planet side and refuel when the sun was up. It was smaller compared to the Jupiter 2 that was big enough for hundreds of people to walk around the lengthy decks.   
  
“Doctor, before you hit the hay!” Albert jogged over toward the doctor. Smith turned toward the older man. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What would you like?” Smith asked. 

“I need you to sign my books.” Albert’s comment resulted in a snicker from Frank beside Smith. "Tomorrow morning. I am sure Robot can provide the necessary pens."

“See,” Frank said. “I told you someone would want your autograph.”

“This is just a pure chance of luck, my dear,” Smith replied, then looked toward Albert out of concern. “Why in the heavens would you want _that?_ ” 

“Come with me,” Albert said then returned up front to the ship.

“I’ll be right with you, my dear,” Smith said. 

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Frank pecked Smith’s lips then with drew himself and went over to their large bunkbed.

Smith left the crew room then came to the front half of the ship and came to the side where the tables were propped up half way. Albert snapped his fingers then the bright blue van came down. He came to the back then chucked out luggage after luggage until there was a large box left over standing out in the back end. Robot came to Smith’s side then Albert unclipped the box and slid it open. Smith walked forward toward the car then leaned over. 

“You’re gonna die eventually in this lifetime.” Albert said as Smith’s eyes widened absorbing in the number of books in the lower half of the van that had been cut away and put back on. “So let’s insure my grandkids for when they leave this planet with a signature that can guarantee wealth.”  
  
“Or your children,” Smith said. “We won’t spend hundreds of years on this planet.”

“We have to entertain that possibility,” Albert said. 

“Let’s have some hope, shall we?” Smith offered. “As you have elegantly put at dinner.”

“I don’t know how you can have that but there just isn’t room for it,”Albert said.   
  
“Nonsense, Mr Haustice, there is room for it!” Smith protested. 

“You can call me Albert, Doctor.” Albert held his hand out for the doctor then smiled. “Unlike the Robinsons, we are going to spend a very _long_ time on this planet and get _very_ familiar to each other.” 

Smith looked aside, lowering his gaze, thinking it over then his attention returned on to Albert. 

“You’re right about that,” Smith said. “You still call me by Doctor Smith.”

“You earned that right to be called that,” Albert grinned then Smith shook his hand. “Just like you’ve earned the right to call me Albert.”

Smith smiled, pleasantly, but brightly. 

“Alright, Albert,” Smith said. 

Albert grinned, putting one hand on Smith’s shoulder, before replying.

“And by the way, Robot needs a oil bath.” Albert gently patted on Smith’s shoulder with a cheerful tone. “You’re it!”

Albert turned away then quickly rushed into the crew chamber as Smith stood frozen as Robot entered the front deck holding a small towel and a can of motor oil. Albert played with his hands in the air then the van vanished directly back above standing in the way of the dome set beside the couch and the truck. Albert slipped off the gloves placing them into his pocket. 

“This is cruel, Albert!” Smith whined as he was tuned out by Albert. “Undeniably unfair!” Robot came closer to the doctor. “Go away!” Smith plead. “Pick someone else!” His back hit the console. “No! I won’t do it!”

“You are the only one awake, Doctor Smith,” Robot said with a mechanical laugh. “The only thing you are afraid of in the entire galaxy--” His chassis shook with laughter. “–really afraid of more than any alien or animal is being forced to do a _chore_!” His helm bobbed up and down. “H–h-h-hilarious!”

“Give me that,” Reluctantly, Smith yanked the towel out of Robot’s claw including the can of motor oil. “Move one inch and I will blind your sensors!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put it at twelve for a safe measure. LET'S HOPE I FINISH THIS AT TWELVE. grrr. And let's hope it doesn't go to twelve!

"Let's vote, since we are together, and it is breakfast, what do we call this ship?" Wilma asked.

"The Searching Three," Albert said.

"Jupiter 2," Roher said.

"Searcher 4 is more appropriate," Smith scowled. "This ship is no Jupiter 2."

"You have been inside the ship." Roher said. "What is she like?"

"She had a lot more room," Smith said. "And walls between everyone's rooms. A far impressive design than this one."

"Speaking of which . . ." Roher said. "Robot, can you determine some beds of material for the ship after breakfast?"

"I am always available," Robot replied. "And willing to help."

The Haustices smiled in unison.

"And why should we call it the Searcher 4?" Roher asked.

"We came in four groups," Smith said.

"Three groups," Albert said. 

"Doctor Smith and his boyfriend, the Badlys, us, Jacklyn and Christine," Charlotte said.

"And we are actively searching to survive," Smith said. "It only makes sense to call her for what she is."

"Everyone raise their hand up if they approve of The Searcher 4," Wilma said. "Everyone keep their hands lowered if they do not approve. Now, vote."

One by one each member of the castaways raised their hands up as did Robot.

"Then it is settled," Albert said. "We call her the Searcher 4."

The castaways cheered.

* * *

It was three hours later that a small portion of the group were in Jacklyn's car with equipment to set up the mine. The back end of the vehicle was stuff to the top. Jacklyn was in the driver seat with Robot in the back end of the car wedged between the material as the roof of the vehicle was down. They went through the forest and searched through the area.

"This is it," Robot said.

"Okay, parking!" Jacklyn said.

The men unpacked the vehicle then took out the vaporizer generator out of the trunk then moved it a safe distance from the area that they wanted. They pulled the leveler then slid it back up and watched safely from behind the electric car as a tunnel leading in was formed through the tall layer of rock. The men took out solar lanterns from the vehicle then began to make their way down the corridor looking around the walls of the tunnel with Robot in between them. They hooked the solar lantern into the wall then returned decorating the sides of the tunnel and wheeled in the vaporizer on wheels further into the tunnel then repeated what they had done earlier.

* * *

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Jacklyn asked, peeking out from under the ship. "This is the fifth time this afternoon you have came this way. Or the twelfth." he lowered himself out from under the Searcher 4 approaching the older man. "Can't be entirely sure."

Smith jumped back with a startled shriek.

"Nothing!" Smith yelped.

"Then what is inside that bag?" Jacklyn asked.

"Sand!" Smith said.

"Sand?" Jacklyn glanced up from the bags then up toward Smith.

"Yes, _sand_!" Smith nodded. "We are testing the sand inside to determine if we can use it as our nude beach and place of sweaty love making---"

"Ow, ow, ow, my ears they are burning!" Jacklyn turned away closing his eyes and covered them then fell into the field over the barrier. "Forget I asked!"

Smith grinned then climbed up the man made staircase leading up to the ship then tossed the bag of treasure. He picked up bag after bag then tossed it in the ship. He joined Frank's side then they knelt down and slid up the panel for the floor boarding using their finger tips to lodge it out. They slipped in the bags into the compartment one at a time with a thud. They closed the panel to the floor then shook the other's hand.

"Did we get all of the floor panels, my dear?" Smith asked,

"We haven't done the cargo deck!" Frank said. "And we need a lot more bags."

"Indeed!" Smith said.

"When are we going to tell Robot that---"

"And ruin the surprise?" Smith cut him off. "I think not!"

"We have to tell him, darling." Frank's fingers wrapped around Smith's arms. "The lie that we are collecting rocks won't do forever for Robot. And you just lied your ass off about the sand."

"Only him," Smith said. "No one else." Frank's hands traveled to the man's shoulder blades and rested. "Let it be our insurance. That only we can extract and pay off aliens who may hold the members of the campers for ransom."

"You honestly think aliens use treasure as currency?" Frank asked with a tilt of his head.

"It is not that far of a stretch," Smith said. "But," he looked down turning away as Frank's hands fell of the man's back. "I am afraid . . ."

"That what the aliens want can't be paid in full for them," Frank said.

"Yes," Smith lowered his head.

Frank approached Smith came to a momentary pause beside him, shifted in front of him, then lifted him up by the chin.

"You once asked me during the epidemic when our friends were dying all around us," Frank said. "How I measure my time with you. I never answered because you stormed out and we never really discussed it after that. Not even after Clarissa was taken from us."

Frank cupped his hand along Smith's cheek.

"I measure it by every grin, every smile, your presence," Frank said. "If we had to part against our wishes to settle a small matter and never see each other again then it would be far too soon."

Smith hugged Frank and clenched on to him as his fear was palpable.

* * *

Later, much later, Smith was wandering the landscape with Robot while Frank was taking a nap. He looked around the area mapping the landscape that he hadn't paid much attention to over the last few days going back and forth to the area retrieving the sacks of treasure. Robot remained close by as Smith sighed looking around. It was a uncharacteristic sigh from the old man. It was the sigh of sadness, frustration, and confusion all mixed into one exhale of air. 

It was Robot who spoke up first, "I miss them too."

Smith allowed himself to have a small softened smile in return replaced with a scowl.

"Makes you wish they kept you, doesn't it?" Smith asked.

"The Robinsons made me feel I was needed despite the lack of danger," Robot said. "Professor Robinson, when I left, was in the middle of making a executive order regarding calling artificial intelligence as people with civil rights."

"Boo!" Ronny jumped out from between the rocks.

"Good heavens!" Smith shrieked then hid behind Robot.

"Ronald!" Robot started. "How many times have I told you to stop pulling that trick on everyone?"

"Yes, Ronny," Smith scowled. "How many times do we have to tell you to stop doing that?"

"A million because it's funny and harmless," Ronny said. "I am waiting for my next target to be a alien."

"Ronny. . ." Smith said. "The only alien you are going to alarm is yourself and a animal. Why don't you have a spear on you? You need that in the event of a dinosaur attacks you!"

"You can relax, doc," Ronny leaned against the pile of rock. "They won't approach me."

"How are you certain of that?" A disgusting smell and unexpected sound made Smith appalled. "Did you just fart?"

"Yes," Ronny said. "It is how I deter all those animals."

"No," Smith stepped back shaking his hands with saucer sized eyes. "No. No. That stench could not be working!"

"Yes," Ronny said. "Works pretty well for me."

"He is not lying," Robot said. "Yuck."

"Haven't you wondered why I got no stories to tell at dinner every day but the others do?" Ronny asked.

"No," Smith admitted. "I have thought you were jogging around in a safe space."

"Well, I haven't," Ronny said. "What have you been doing _aside_ to collecting rocks?"

"Making love to the finest specimen on this planet in the open sun!" Smith proclaimed.

"And?" Ronny asked.

"And enjoying it," Smith said.

"And?" Ronny said.

"That's just it," Smith said.

"Bullshit."

"You smell like that distasteful waste." Smith replied.

"I call bullshit because a man can't have sex with another person **FOR HOURS**. You need breaks!"

Smith was surprised by the response from the younger man, only blinking, reeling himself back from the sudden but unexpected reply.

"We have been cuddling under the waterfall." Smith admitted.

"Waterfall?" Ronny asked, sitting on the top of the rocks folding his arms looking down upon Smith. "What waterfall?"

"Secret." Smith said. "It has a disturbing creature lurking around. Terrifying but admirable."

"That's all I am going to get you." Ronny narrowed his eyes toward the older man. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear boy." Smith looked up toward him with a grin. "That is." He looked off toward the distance then Ronny turned around searching for what the older man was gazing in. "There are other waterfalls around the area."

"WHERE?!" Ronny exclaimed.

"Over the cliffs to the west," Smith said. "There are lots of seashells and a lot of remarkable but large crabs."

"Craaabs?" Ronny said, in shock.

"Yes," Smith said.

"Bring me there!" Ronny hopped up and down so childlike that it took Smith at back at first.

"On one condition," Smith held up a finger.

"List them," Ronny said.

Smith turned his attention off Ronny toward Robot.

"Robot, you are not to obey any command regarding beans from Ronny,"

"Order registered," Robot said.

"Nooooo!" Ronny whined.

"Ah ha!" Smith jabbed a finger into Ronny's stomach as his eyes lightened up and a victorious grin appeared on his face in triumph. "That is why Robot has been making all those beans! You foul tall ostrich are no match for deduction!"

Smith hmphed then walked on ahead of Ronny.

"This way!" Smith twirled a hand in the air beckoning the teenager on.

* * *

Charlotte spotted the two men and Robot making their ascent up alongside the side of the tall cliff and squinted in their direction. She lowered the bird nest that she had found putting it back on to the place it had been built on. She followed the duo with some difficulty navigating through the terrain. She kept at it with determination but curiosity fueled her. She came to the top of the cliff then tilted her head and looked on toward the men making their descent down to the beach.

"Curious, Earth woman?"

Charlotte looked toward Fred and jumped back with a fright.

"Oh, hello," Charlotte calmed herself. "Fred."

"Hello," Fred said.

"My name is Charlotte Haustice," Charlotte said.

"Why are you not joining your friends, Charlotte?" Fred asked.

"I am scared of going into alien water." Charlotte said. 

Fred looked toward the bay of water.

"It can't be dangerous," Fred said.

"We don't know what's in there," Charlotte said.

"Fish, sauropods that are marine based, birds, seaweed, remains of what had once been a proud civilization," Fred said.

"What happened to it?" Charlotte said.

"It sunk," Fred said. "Powerful storm wiped them out thousands of years ago. The planet was in very bad shape." He smiled back toward her. "It has only just recently bounced back."

"Sounds interesting," Charlotte said, her attention returning toward the men hiding behind a rock watching crabs fill the beach.

"Why don't you go down there and collect a few of them?" Fred asked. "These species of crabs are domestic and very friendly."

"They are?" Charlotte gasped.

"Yes," Fred said. "It is why they are caught so easily, covered in butt and bread, then cooked and served so easily. We had some just last night."

Charlotte looked down toward the beach then she began to make her way down the path going around the path that the men had taken. Fred looked down watching Charlotte make her way through the landscape to the beach full of pebbles. Smith looked up toward Fred then lowered his gaze then his attention returned up toward him with fear in his eyes and shrieked pointing in his direction. Fred hid behind a tall rock right as Ronny and Robot turned in the direction.

The young woman went unnoticed by the arguing men as she came to the beach. Their arguing was loud enough to hear from afar as it echoed against the rock belonging to the cliff. She knelt down then picked up a crab shell by the back. Smith was rolling his eyes when he spotted her. He froze spotting her holding the crab's shell in the palm of her hand and began to brush her fingers along it. Ronny stopped speaking then looked in the direction of Charlotte.

Charlotte screamed then Ronny leaped over the rock bolting toward her direction as Smith grew stiff staring in horror. Smith watched in horror as the large crab fell then began to crawl away in a rush along with the other crabs to the beach line. Robot clacked his claws together summoning a white towel then sped over toward the duo as Smith remained paralyzed where he stood. Smith's strength flashed back at the feeling that he was being watched. The doctor looked up toward the cliff then spotted Fred standing on the edge with his arms folded and a grin.

Rage burned in his mind as he turned his attention off slipping the anger back in the corner of his mind then ran after the trio.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Smith asked.

The only form of a reply was in her screech

"I FOUND THE FINGERS!" Ronny screamed from afar.

"Oh sweet heavens," Smith said. "Prehistoric crabs are incredibly dangerous!" Smith wrapped his handkerchief around her wounded fingers. "Who ever gave you that idea of approaching a alien crab, Charlotte?"

"I thought they were just going to pinch me," Charlotte sniffled. "I am going to be ruined! I can't work without fingers! I can't! I caaan't!"

"It will be all right," Smith reassured. "Come, my dear." he put a hand on her back then began to direct her away from the beach side. "I will reattach your fingers at the ship."

"The crabs make the dinosaur birds look a lot more better," Charlotte cried.

"You petted a prehistoric bat?" Smith asked, startled, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

"Why?" Smith asked.

"It let me!" Charlotte said.

"How peculiar." Smith said. "Tell me all about your bat friend."

"It is so soft," Charlotte said. "Tall. Strange. But it has big beady eyes like it is looking through you."

"Marvelous," Smith said.

"And it wiggles its tail when it sees me," Charlotte said.

"Sounds as though you and it are bonded," Smith said. "A creature of that size would view you as food."

"Dad, Roher, and I helped the creature out of prehistoric reptile nest as food for the hatchlings and threw in some of our rationed meat for the creatures. And they ate it all then went back into the water. You should have seen the sight, Doctor."

"I can see it in my mind," Smith replied with a small smile.

"It was like watching the circle of life starting anew," Charlotte said.

"I hear you," Smith said. "Maybe you can bring me to your friend tomorrow morning?"

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Purely out of interest," Smith replied with a smile. "If it turns out that we can't save your finger then you need to not think of work." he clenched on to her hand. "Stop fretting of how you can fit in society to work and think how you can adapt to the new challenge."

Charlotte was quiet as they made their way up the cliff.

"What are you looking for, Doctor?" Charlotte asked as Smith looked from side to side.

"Only the courage to spend a eternity on this oddball of a planet," Smith said earning a treasure trove of laughter from Charlotte as the men joined her side. "Only courage."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Charlotte lowered the door to the ship with the aid of Robin, Donovan, and Edwin. The door was raised back up behind Charlotte as she brred under the cold in her winter gear. From underneath the warm googles, she could make out the figure of a human standing beside the waiting field. She went down the stair case joining the stranger's side.

"Hello, Fred,"

Fred stepped back with a yelp.

"It is just you." Fred relaxed. "How is your fingers, Earth woman?"

"Getting better," Charlotte said.

"I am greatly sorry about leading you into that position," Fred apologized.

"It is okay." Charlotte laughed. "Not the first time I have egged on a animal that I shouldn't be bothering in the first place."

"Truly, deeply," Fred emphasized. "I didn't know--"

"You were using aged facts." Charlotte held her hand up. "I take it has been a long time since you been here."

"No," Fred shook his head. "I learned this information from history file--"

Charlotte pecked his lips then stepped back.

"It is okay." Charlotte as Fred stood frozen. "We cool?"

"Yes," Fred blinked. "We are cool."

"Good," Charlotte smiled then began to walk away. 

"Is that a symbol of ending a argument for your civilization?"

"My parents do that."

"I do not believe it works that way,"

"But you are not upset as you were,"

"That I am not. Instead, I am bewildered, shocked, and stunned that you kissed me."

"It was a peck," Charlotte said. "If you like. . . we can go on a walk tomorrow morning."

"I would like that," Fred said.

"Good night." Charlotte knocked on the window with the side of her hand then stepped aside and the door lowered then she went inside and vanished inside before Fred's eyes.

Fred turned around then grazed his lips coming to grips with what he was still feeling on his lips. It was a odd feeling. Surprisingly delightful and fuzzy for his stomach. The feeling was warm standing out against the cold. A nice contrast that was strange to experience. He closed his eyes then shook his head and made his way from the ship. Charlotte's siblings used a pulley system with a towel to bring the door back up then turned away and returned into the ship to hit the hay. He stopped in his tracks then took out a hand held device then aimed it at the field. Fire erupted on the field of plants and grew in size. He walked ahead as the fire burned through the field with fierce strength. behind him.

Robot stood from the side of the wall, his sensors wide awake, then made his way out of the Searcher 4 using the pulley system then closed it with stealth in the silence of the night. Robot put out the flames with a dark towel and generated buckets of water. The door remained closed behind Robot. Robot wheeled up front only coming to a stop beside the door and his internal installed heater kicked up warming himself up as he kept a secure watch over the area.

* * *

The mine was set up in the following weeks that passed and the equipment was manufactured by Robot's aid and the aid of the ship to bring safety precaution. It was difficult as it was to convince the doctor to aid in the mining as part of the community effort to make the wall to give each member of the castaways their own place to call their own as Albert argued him over, " _Come on, Doctor, won't you be happy to have a wall to your own room that you made?_ " -- _"Yes, but, I don't have the back for it!"_ \--- " _We'll be using the protective suits the ship has_." and with that conversation ending, after further proof that the suits worked with a test run, Smith was forced to aid in the mining with conditions. Smith could only work until he chipped away his quota for each hour. He learned quickly that going at his own pace was better instead of whacking at it tired him out. A lesson that he had all but forgotten after three years on Earth.

A lone cargo box became their main form of gathering material for each piece of the wall. Jacklyn joined in the mining and used a box to collect his pieces of material then hid them. Smith wasn't quite sure what Jacklyn was planning but he was starting to feel that it was a surprise that wasn't worth investigating. It was easy to solve in his mind what it was. It had to be a new car and he went further into the cavern with Robot by his side, _"What are you searching for, my dear?_ " and the reply he got in return from Jacklyn was, _"Robot said there is some lithium down here!"_. It was enough to give him pause.

At the end of each work day, Roher, Albert, Kash, Edwin, and Smith found themselves squeezing into the couch that was lowered and leaning back into the long comfy piece of civilization. Smith had little time to explore with the youngest members of the castaways but precious time with Frank were easily afforded to him at the end of the day. A tired cuddle was all that Smith needed, little reassurance that everything was okay, that despite the dark path their future could be headed, nothing was going to tear them apart. And when his three walls --- and a door-- were done at the end of the month, Smith collapsed in relief in the back seat of the car beside his large quota and snored away much to the amusement of the men.

* * *

"What month is it again, honey?" Albert asked.

"It was May when we left," Wilma said. "I can't believe it has been a month. Passed very really."

"So, it is June. Which means we can got only so much time to plant then harvest." Albert said. "And we will need to hunt for the smaller dinosaurs."

"Albert, what if we need lots of meat?" Wilma asked. "July 4th is coming up."

"Barbecueing for a large group," Albert said. "that is a lot."

"It is," Wilma said.

"Where are we going to get that?" Albert asked.

"We have to hunt ourselves a large dinosaur and harvest it for later," Wilma said.

"Got any ideas on what kind of dinosaur?" Albert asked.

"Not the sauropods," Wilma said. "Don't look at me. I don't know."

". . . Then what do we hunt?" Albert asked.

"I was thinking of the emus at first," Wilma said. "There were a lot of them. But only enough meat for two people."

Albert thought it over then snapped his fingers.

"What if we can find ourselves a prehistoric pig?" Albert asked.

"That will be a lot of meat to go around," Wilma said then wiggled two of her fingers. "It would take two prehistoric pigs to fill the crews bellies."

"A lot," Albert agreed.

"Now, where do we find the prehistoric pig?" Wilma asked earning a shrug from Albert.

"Thought you and the girls might know," Albert said. "Robin has been exploring with Charlotte and you when you haven't been doing the watering for us."

"I got a idea about that," Jacklyn approached the duo from the crew end of the ship with a smirk. "I have seen those lion sized pigs while exploring the area. So we just need one pig." The leaders of the crew nodded at once. "Only problem is: cooking them."

"There is some age old techniques where we can cook the main course of our July fourth . . ." Albert said. "But catching them is another matter."

"Why not make a big barn for the pigs? Takes out having to hunt for them constantly." Jacklyn suggested. "The barn will belong to everyone."

"In a matter of time, we will be space farmers," Wilma said.

"Isn't that a nice idea?" Jacklyn asked.

"It would be if we had agreed to it and had a option of being taken back home after a certain amount of time has elapsed," Albert said. "At least. . ." he looked up toward the dome. "it is better than living in the van."

"Speaking of which," Wilma said. "Are we going to convert that into a electric sometime soon?"

"We have to do a lot of mining for that," Albert said.

"So you are thinking of going electric," Jacklyn sat down as he got into the conversation.

"We want to go electric," Wilma said.

"But we want to keep the chassis," Albert said.

"I can manage with that," Jacklyn said.

"We could try baking our prehistoric emu or pig in the ground for the large dinosaurs that we can't cut up and put into the oven." Albert said as he looked out the fallen door of the ship's window. "We don't know if we are in the northern or southern half of this planet. Or what to expect for this winter. So much concern for one super planet and it is just the start!"

Wilma laughed, throwing her head back, resting on the chair across from Albert.

* * *

"And this is where they normally do their omnivore things?" Albert asked.

Albert and Jacklyn were hidden between a couple of bushes overlooking a green pasture that was decorated by tall rolling balls belonging to armadillos that were grazing the pasture. They were in small balls as large prehistoric pterodactyl flew over it flapping their wings trying to grasp a hold on to the shell with little to no luck the it flew off. Jacklyn was puzzled searching through the bumpy landscape only spotting the lake that would normally have the pigs sipping together was otherwise in lacking of them. He turned his attention upon the older man.

"I swear, they come here all the time!" Jacklyn insisted. "This is where they graze!"

"We have been week all day long," Albert said. "Time that is better spent helping the women out in tending to the farm."

"But. . but. . . but. . ." Jacklyn tried to start. "maybe they just smartened up?"

"Smartened up?" Albert repeated.

"Yeah," Jacklyn said. "And changed their grazing pattern."

"Pigs are not _that_ smart," Albert said.

"I don't know who taught you that about them but pigs are the smartest animals I have ever owned," Jacklyn said. "They are just that smart."

"What," Albert said.

"They are the smartest animals I ever owned?" Jacklyn repeated, confused.

"You own one?" Albert asked, incredulously.

"Owned." Jacklyn said. "Past tense."

"Had to eat it?" Albert asked.

"No!" Jacklyn said, appalled. "Had to give Babe off to a sweet old woman on a farm. She grew too big."

"There is too many of the armadillos and they are not that worth what resources we have left," Albert said as he got up then returned to the car. "Maybe when we got bow and arrows to shoot into their skull. Or maybe when we have a army that needs fed."

Albert went into the passenger seat. Jacklyn came to the driver side then looked back over toward the pasture where the armadillos were lurking. They were big enough to fill the everyone's belly for a entire month by his own math. He went into the driver seat and slammed the door close. He turned away from the pasture then drove off while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He drove Christine through the forest passing underneath the sauropods and several lurking prehistoric creatures.

"I will find them," Jacklyn said. "And I will be herding some live ones back."

"The only thing you will be bringing back is some broken bones, fractured bones, scrapes, and bruises, and a totaled car," Albert said. "Pigs are just not worth it."

Jacklyn only nodded as he moved the dial to the radio but got static in return.

"Damn it," Jacklyn said then smacked the dashboard with his fist.

"It's alright," Albert said. "I keep turning on the radio to the ship in the hope that I hear music instead of the strange static."

Jacklyn looked aside toward the older man.

"It will take awhile before that habit goes away," Jacklyn said.

"A very long time," Albert said. "Long enough to mean your car will only last a handful of years."

"But she will give it her all helping us out," Jacklyn said. "Who knows. She may last longer than you if she is treated well."

"That will be amusing," Albert said. "And a little poetic."

"How does that make up poetry?" Jacklyn asked.

"Maintain clothing, food, and getting the material for the machines helping them being alive; it will outlast the founding members of that civilization." Albert said. "More importantly? It will out grow them." Albert looked toward the trees then beneath the tall clouds of greenery which is where he saw ants the size of humming birds crawling over a carcass belonging to a small dinosaur. It used to be startling seeing them so large but as time waned on, it became a mundane and regular piece of the environment. "I look forward to the day this lifestyle outgrows me."

"That is poignant," Jacklyn said.

"We need to start casing the emus and their territory tomorrow morning." Albert said. "And building a fence for them. And find a painless way of killing them."

* * *

Charlotte lifted up a rock then slid it down on retrieving a small creature from underneath it. Fred watched her shield it then approached her and got a better view of the creature. It had gills on each side with scales coating its figure and a long tail that belonged to both species of Aligator and Crocodile readily avaliable on Earth. It was a small version of itself with fins and a working neck. The tiktaalik flicking its head from side to side and the tail flickered making a sound that was gravely familiar to Fred. Fred stepped back as a memory flicked in his mind against the last firefight that he had. It was in every way the same sound. A sound that threatened his life and his friend.

"Put that back!" Fred demanded.

Charlotte then frowned and put it back as he demanded.

"What are you so afraid of, Fred?" Charlotte asked.

Fred turned away.

"It brought back uncomfortable memories," Fred said.

Charlotte thought it over for a moment before she began to approach him.

"I understand your line of work was the exact same kind that brought my family aboard your ship," Charlotte said.

Fred looked up toward the sky.

"No," Fred said. "I used to be a merchant." he lowered his gaze from the cloudy sky then turned toward the younger woman. "Nothing about it matters now. It was more dangerous than the road that brought me to you."

"It is," Charlotte said. "Taking people against their wishes. . . isn't that just as risky?"

"Not when you have a control glove in your hand," Fred said. "The risk rests at zero percent."

"Usually," Charlotte piped up with a smile. "You picked the wrong group."

"Or the right group," Fred said. "We have been at this for awhile, Earth woman. Are you going to reveal me or keep me as your friend a secret?"

"What if my mother doesn't like you?" Charlotte asked walking away from him with her back to the searcher. "What if she forbids it? What if she shuns me?"A afraid, she turned toward him then Fred slowly approached her and took her by the hands. "What if she hates aliens?"

"You are a very brave Earth woman," Fred said. "And being afraid hasn't stopped members of your species from designating certain demographics as their mates."

"But they hid it from everyone they knew in history," Charlotte said. "In Earthly history." She shuddered, disgusted, at the lessons of History and historical dramas. "That is what they did in fear of being punished for being who they were and had every reason to be afraid of. Much of that hate still lingers around. . ."

"Most people of different species I have been forced to share the same planet with did not open up so easily and establish a friendship after an incident like this," Fred said. "A interspecies relationship between abductor and the escapee are very _rare_."

Charlotte stepped back.

"You are disgusting!" Charlotte said.

"Charlot--" Charlotte folded her arms then began to storm off.

"Don't bother searching for me!" Charlotte shouted.

"I did not mean to say it that way!" He walked after her then paused her in her tracks by grasping on to her shoulder. "What I intended is that---"

"You still see yourself as someone is holding me captive!" Charlotte shrieked. "That is not how a relationship works! I thought you saw yourself as a man---" she winced, closing her eyes, turning away then began to add bitterly. "And I just a woman."

She turned back toward him.

"You're not holding my family captive!" Charlotte shrieked, her hands rolling into fists, facing him. " **THIS PLANET IS!** "

Fred took his hands off her shoulder as her body shook with rage and watched her leave him behind. Fred stood alone in the clearing forged by several tall trees and ferns around him. Above his head, a large leaf weighed down by a large pool of water tipped over. The water crashed upon Fred with a loud splatter then his mood fell. Bob came out of the thicket then joined Fred's side with a whistle and a light hearted laugh watching the young woman become a distant specter. 

"I did not honestly believe you were a master class charmer until I saw for myself," Bob said. "You did that. On purpose."

"However as intentional it looked, it wasn't." Fred snapped turning toward Bob. "I have to find a way to bring her support for us to come in. But how?"

"Here is a stupid idea," Bob said. "Get a member of her family in danger."

Fred frowned turning toward Bob.

"She would know I did it and be angry at me," Fred said. "It would only hurt her instead of lifting her feelings about me."

Fred winced as he shook his head as his stomach growled. 

"I don't know about you, but I am hungry." Bob sat down on to a tree stump then began to unfurl the basket of food. "Eat. You are hangry."

"Why does that word exist?" Fred asked pacing back and forth throwing his hands up in the air. "Hangry?"

"Angry because you haven't eaten," Bob said. "Those words go great together to a lot of people in this galaxy."

Fred sat down beside Bob and lowered his head with a sigh.

"I do believe that you are right," Fred looked toward his friend then put a hand on his shoulder and smiled back at him. "Perhaps I will have a clear head after this meal. You always look out for me, my most treasured friend."

* * *

Don and John were at the bridge of the Jupiter 2. The desk that had been used for a recent holographic discussion zipped close with a green flash of light. John took off the head set then gently put it down on to the table and got up from the chair approaching the side port window leading to the small view of the Jupiter suburbs. Don got up from the second chair then began to approach the president.

"It has been three months since they vanished and we haven't heard of Smith popping up on Earth," Don said.

John turned toward the major.

"It took longer than three months for Will to show up on Earth and get that Carbon Tet," John said. "Give them a chance."

"Three months is a long time, President," Don said.

"I realize that," John said then he walked away turning his attention away from the window down toward the floor. "I realize it could mean news that Will wouldn't like."

"No one would like to legally declare a dozen people dead," Don said.

"Even someone they care about," John stopped alongside the elevator car then grasped along the handle. "You are suggesting I am too close."

"As close as you could be to a pine needle," Don joked. "I am serious, about this, regardless."

"So am I," John turned back toward the General. "We don't rush to judgement on their fate. We shouldn't be doing that in the first place. I don't understand why she has brought this up so soon."

"They are in space, President." Don reminded. "A far dangerous place to be for people not trained for the stresses. They are ordinary people who wouldn't have done what we did with Smith being allowed to stick around."

"I am sure they wouldn't throw him out," John returned to the table then picked up the coffee and sipped from it. He put it back down to the table then turned his attention up toward the General. "He is widely known as a 'experienced author' with a movie behind him and most of his novel was confirmed factual."

"A number of things could have gone wrong in the attempt to free themselves from their captors and they could be all _dead_." Don argued. "The president is waiting for your agreement. It's space that they were taken to; not somewhere like Hawaii, Africa, the Sahara desert, Australia, the Moon, Mars, or Priplanus!"

"When we came back, we were told they declared us dead," John reminded. "They had to take out the rocks that they carved our names into and destroyed them."

"Awful thing to hear, even my parents screaming at me like they were seeing a ghost," Don said. "But it was nice to hear there was a scholarship in my name up and running."

"Doctor Smith was only known as missing," John said. "He had no family to grieve for him or care about him back then."

 _Back then._ The words made the air become suspended around the men. Don's face fell as he got what the President was getting at. A certain understanding fell upon the General who sighed and began to walk around the bridge. They each had a stake in the fact being written into stone. A fact that brought with hesitation and bring a entirely upset household. Back then, they hadn't known each other. Just strangers who had disagreement with each other. But as a year passed, Smith changed from a irritable stranger fixture that would be hard to imagine being without. And the thought of him gone? Truly gone, Was enough not to think about.

The thought was thrown back at him. The general core of it. _You would have to accept that Smith is gone and he is never going to show up again through the door with a complaint._ The sentiment was in the President's eyes facing the General. He searched for the right words to speak. It was a difficult moment but one that came with certain ease in the few seconds that Don had to himself in the silence. Silence was all they had since they left Smith behind on Earth and started the second maiden voyage for the Alpha Centauri system. Don cleared his throat then turned toward the President.

"Now you are talking like someone who isn't a President," Don said. "You talk like we are back on Priplanus and it is us against the alien of the week."

"I am not willing to put someone else through that pain my brothers and sisters went through thinking my family were **_dead_**." John said. "Coming to Gamma and setting up. . . It was like we never left Priplanus. Apart to actually growing a garden in the planet's soil." he smiled at the thought looking aside then it faded as his attention returned to the younger man. "It is just as difficult against the odd wildlife and the natives of this planet. In my eyes, we never really left the conditions that we left behind."

"So that is your decision?" Don asked.

"I am sticking by it," John said. "And it will be my answer to the President of Earth."

"If they are still alive, with any chance they got, Smith is making life miserable for them," Don said. "Probably napping right as we speak instead of doing his chores!"

"Now, now, General. That isn't quite fair." John shook his finger. "And doesn't make everyone be upset at him."

"Then what do you suggest?" Don asked.

"Right at this moment, Smith has to be cooking all their meat, tomatoes, carrots, rice, for a stew." John said. "A good feast. One that he is eating _alone._ "

Don laughed then picked up his own cup of caffeine then finished then walked toward the door leading to the lower half of the ship.

"Some days, I wake up and think that I have been dreaming all of this." Don said. "When I exit the Jupiter 2 and see all those Jupiters. It's a dream come true." he turned toward John. "But it is a thorough nightmare because they may have be having it _worse_ than we did and that terrifies me. I don't like feeling helpless." he shook his head then began turn away from the President. "It doesn't feel right."

Don pressed the button then went out.

"It isn't right, Don." John agreed. "It isn't."


	8. Chapter 8

“I got a baby prehistoric hog!” Roher said, excitedly. 

“Babies,” Sheila corrected. 

Shelia knelt down to the pack of piglets that were whimpering gathering from one end to the other. They were roughly the size of a golden retriever with long tusks, large eyes that showed fright and confusion and fear. Sheila put her hand on the leader of the small herd then the piglets began to calm in unison surrounding her. 

“Aren’t they cute?” Roher asked. 

“Very,” Sheila looked up toward Roher. “Where did you get them?”

“I lead the mother over a cliff with Christine’s help and used the lasso to stop them from joining their mother,” Roher said. “I have never driven a car like her.”

He came to the trunk revealing the neatly packed pieces of the mother in large boxes that were dripping wet through the packaging with a foul stench and grinned at the reaps of his reward. Sheila joined his side holding the piglets by the rope as they returned to whimpering, yelping, and crying for their mother. 

“Honey,” Sheila said. “You are aware that the car is just a car?”

“Yeah but,” Roher said. “It felt like I wasn’t alone. Like she was having the time of her life. My god, it felt like the car was pushing herself to the limit.”

“She does need new wheels,” Sheila said. “Where are we going to get those type of wheels?”

“She needs space wheels,” Roher said. “I can’t believe that Jacklyn allowed us to go out without him but with Christine.”

“I won’t be surprised if he is following us, somehow, someway,” Sheila said, looking around the area. 

“Get the playpen set up for the piglets, please.” Roher said. “So many dead branches. I am sure we can hold them here for a little while.”

“Date week was supposed to be us,” Sheila said with a shake if her head. “Now it is more than that.”

“Date week has become more exciting than it has been in a long time,” Roher said. “Date week was just us at a expensive restaurant, going home, and trying to have kids. . .” he looked down toward the piglets. “Maybe these prehistoric pigs can be our babies?”

“Mr Roher Badly, we don’t eat our own children,” Sheila shot a glare toward Roher. “Children are part of the family.”

“And so are house pets,” Roher said. “If we eat them then it will be like they never left. Pioneers did this way back when, _too_ , to survive when it came to their deceased pets and livestock."

"Right," Shelia folded her arms.

"We can bury their bones in the garden that we got growing back at the ship," Roher said.

“When you put it that way. . .” Sheila said. “I am sure we can make it through.”

“We will,” Roher approached her then lightly squeezed her hands with a reassuring smile. “After we figure the best way to tell him about the wheels.’

“That is a significant problem,” Sheila said. 

“Uh huh.” Roher agreed.

"If we are going to make this playpen then we are going to put it together then let's wrap their rope around the nearest tree." Sheila said. "I am not doing this alone."

"I never have done that before."

"That is why we are doing it together," Sheila said.

Roher leaned into the car then took out the modified radio from the car.

"Roher to Searcher 4,"

"Searcher 4 here," Robot's voice came over. "State the emergency."

"How do we make a fence?"

"You did not think this through before you killed the parent of the piglets," Robot said.

"Yeah, sorry," It was almost instinctual, apologizing to a machine with a human voice, to apologize for Roher. "We have yet to finish the barn as of this moment."

"And _now_ people tell me about what building is for," Roher said. "And the fence?"

"We have made significant progress." Robot said. "Several new yards have been added."

"Alright, Robot." Roher said. "Thanks. Christine out." Roher hooked the device back in. "I really like how I left out important information like that."

"I have a better idea instead of making a pen," Sheila said. "How about we walk them all the way back to the Searcher 4?"

"Not bad of a idea." Roher said. "And leave Christine here. . . ."

"She will be fine," Sheila said. "She is parked under a tree beside the large roots."

"That is assuring," Roher said. "The sauropods and the largest dinosaurs don't climb up so this is safe."

* * *

The group walked slowly the natural made path leading back to the ship. Sheila picked up a long abandoned fang that was eight feet long in length. It was dark gray decorated in bumps even three feet wide with a handle at the very bottom that made it easy to use as a handle for the large weapon. Roher twirled it standing afar from Sheila and proceeded to juggle it in the air much to Sheila's shock that morphed into bemusement watching her partner dodge the weapon when it fell back toward him after being thrown into the air.

The weapon was hard and rough to his finger tips that were beginning to sweat as he looked around the area when he didn't twirl the tall spear in a highly concerning manner. Sheila looked back occasionally toward her husband keeping a eye on the weapon in his hand. He was stopped by Sheila’s hand and the sound of the piglets whining as they gathered around him for protection. A figure came out of the forest wringing their hands as the couple stared in their direction ready to start a fight. The newcomer held their hands in the air then shook them. 

“Hello, I am the Trapper. Does this planet have the masked bandits?”

“I am Roher Badly," Roher shook Trapper's extended hand.

“Shelia Badly,” And so did Shelia. “This planet is in the dinosaur age.”

“We have only prehistoric pigs,” Roher said, apologetically. 

“The size that you want of the creatures are the size of a bear,” Sheila said.

“So, I landed on yet a wrong planet,” Trapper said. 

“No one wants to hear that.” Roher said. “We felt that first. But the baby dinosaurs made up for those feelings.”

“On the other hand, trapping prehistoric pigs aren’t in bad as it is.” Trapper’s mood shifted to being excited that made him radiant to the couple.

“Can humans trigger your traps?” Sheila asked. 

“Only animals can,” Trapper said. “I have a advanced system that determines how they are.”

“That is a relief,” Roher said. “When did you develop that system?”

“Sometime before we reached the stars and colonized it,” Trapper said with a smirk. “Do you need help with those pigs?”

“Well. . . No,” Roher said. 

“How far is your ship?” Trapper asked. 

The couple looked on ahead of them then back on toward Trapper.

“Far. Very far.”

“Pretty far.”

“Hours far.”

“At least half a days worth of far.”

“A dozen hours long.”

“We are currently finding out how we can use the sauropods as our back up rides.”

Trapper frowned, visibly troubled by the reply, then walked aside of the couple as the prehistoric piglets wandered away from him.

“That is a troubling prospect." Finally, Trapper said. "I like to help you with that problem.”

“We got ourselves a car.” Sheila said. "It is in no condition to drive."

“Show me your vehicle.” Trapper said.

“Really?" Roher asked.

"Do not be thinking worse for the wear for a craft that you have not shown." Trapper advised. "You may be very wrong."

* * *

The walk back to the car was long but it was one that bounced them with hope that things could be fixed. The couple leaned against the tree and sat down resting their feet as the piglets were tied down to the woman's hand. Trapper looked down toward each of the four wheels then looked back toward the napping couple. Trapped dusted his hands off then began to approach the couple with a steady but small footsteps coming to their side. He kicked at Roher's boots then the younger man bolted awake.

"Mom, I don't want to go trick or treating!" Roher shouted.

Trapper's laughter awoke Sheila.

"I will take the fifth shirt on the line!" Sheila cried.

Trappper's laughter became louder.

"Ah," Roher said. "It is just you."

"What is the report?" Sheila asked.

“You need new wheels,” Trapper said

“Too bad ships in space don’t have it.” Roher said.

“We have wheels made out of a entirely different material for your kind of vehicle," Trapper said. "May I give your vehicle a upgrade?"

“Upgrade away, please!” Roher bounced up to his feet. "And we got two other vehicles that could do with that upgrade."

“Honey, let’s give the man some room,” Sheila said, as she directed the man from Trapper.

“Spare no expense!” Roher said. "Shelia, can you believe--"

"No, I can't," Sheila admitted.

“Leave them overnight," Trapper said with a reassuring smile as they began to leave him be. "It will be done after you wake up. Your car will be where your ship is."

* * *

Each member of the castaways retold how their day went that night at dinner time. Smith and Frank were the only ones who failed to tell what they did during the event of the day. The teenagers were thrilled telling how they had followed the counterparts to the main nest where the animals lurked and grazed at. Albert and Wilma had little to tell except for matters regarding tending the field and the ants that they had fend off with their weapons. Albert looked at the Badlys at the end of their retelling of how their day had went even in the part where they mentioned the alien visitor.

“And so he said if we leave the vehicles out there then he will upgrade them, too!”

Smith dropped the chunk of meat from his spoon into his plate at the mention of the alien with a plop. 

“Did they mention exactly what kind of upgrade, Roher?” Smith asked. 

He leaned back into the chair feeling his heart racing at the thought of ‘it’s happening again. It’s happening again. It’s happening again’ with his mind racing and swirling.

“Wheels, last time I checked,” Roher said. “We can take care of the chassis easily.”

Frank reached a hand put then grabbed a hold on to Smith’s trembling hand easing his train of thought. 

“It better just be a wheel upgrade,” Albert warned. “If it isn’t then we better get our old wheels back.”

“The Trapper was a pretty nice fellow,” Sheila said. “Decent.”

“They all appear decent in first impressions,” Smith said. “You may be wrong.”

“It is a risk I am willing to take,” Roher said. 

“So am I,” Sheila said. 

“And we, too, need to take it,” Albert said. “Those baby sauropods will outgrow us.”

“Can’t be the size of horses for long,” Wilma said. “Speaking of sauropods, the batteries, can we modify our car into electric?” Then Wilma squinted back at him. “Yes or no will do, Al.”

“Yes,” Albert said then eyed at the group. “I am sure teaching the kids to drive will be a very unique experience in space.”

“Speaking of space,” Jacklyn said. “I have chipped in enough to replace the lower hulls that were damaged by the crash landing.”

“So that is what the metal was for,” Smith said. 

“Yes,” Jacklyn nodded with a grin toward the older man “The other problem, removing and slipping in the new hull.”

“That is a big problem,” Albert said. “We will have to dig ourselves a pathway down. . . and maybe turn that into a patio.”

“It would make a wonderful patio,” Frank agreed. 

“But it will have to be a group effort in this endeavor,” Wilma said. “Everyone has to chip in.”

“Everyone,” Albert agreed. “Making a outdoor patio around the ship isn’t going to be a easy feat.”

“The prehistoric barn that we have all had to put our hand in has been doing wonders for the prehistoric chicken hatchlings that we had to steal,” Smith said. “It wasn’t easy. But it was entertaining.”

“Says the man who found our personal chicken coop and got us a good hint of where to build it wondering with the Robot,” Roher said. “You have healed a lot with what they did to you.”

“It was all his fault that it happened,” Smith slipped in spoonful of food. 

“I warned you. You ignored me. You were scratched by them. I was the bystander the entire time, Doctor Smith,” Robot said. “That is the order of events.”

“And we were playing hide and seek,” Donovan said. “He lost by screaming.”

“Won’t happen any time soon!” Smith declared. “I will be paying attention to the path ahead of me!”

“I like to see you try,” Frank chuckled with a shake of his head. “When we do moonbathing tomorrow night.”

Smith’s head shot up as shock decorated his facial feature as everyone else chuckled, endearingly, finding it amusing then Smith narrowed his eyes back at Frank. A smile began to replace the frown and he stroked the man’s chin then gently shook it, endearingly. 

“You are so full of it, my dear love.” Smith wiggled his free index finger at him.

Fred grinned.

* * *

"What do they intend to do?" Bob asked. 

"Something about offering their vehicles?" Fred suggested.

"For us?" Bob asked. 

"It does not make sense," Fred said.

"Normally, they do make sense," Bob noted. "They have done a impressive job making that fenced barrier to keep their prehistoric pigs."

"I am impressed," Fred admitted. "Keeping their prehistoric chickens in the barn for so long without a prehistoric creature coming in. . . " Fred looked in. "If we open the door then we could open a door in which they come to us."

"Not the chickens, please," Bob plead. "anything but chickens. They depend on those eggs for nourishment."

"The hogs are not worth the trouble," Fred hissed.

"They need meat to survive," Bob said. "If we take away their meat then it will bring them down the road of desperation and come to us. So we don't need to open that door."

"So sure of yourself," Fred said.

"Have some doubt in chickens getting out of there," Bob said. "Once they feel safe and secure; they will never leave. If you leave the door open, they will come back. They will consider it their home as the Earthlings are being kind to them and being affectionate to them," Fred looked on toward the ship that darkened underneath the glass. "We need to tear down the fence. Those prehistoric pigs will deliver a great punch down to their spirits and ability to believe in their own survival. And we won't need to spend winter here, either. I doubt the Earthlings can."

"You are a very intelligent man, my most treasured friend," Fred said. "No wonder I chose you as my life companion."

"Let's get to work--" Bob looked over. "Not now."

Fred looked in the direction that Bob had pointed in watching a large saucer lower down over the vehicles and remain there.

"We will do this at a later time." Fred said.

"Later," Bob agreed. "Yes."

The two slunk off into the night in their winter gear leaving the property of the Searcher 4 as the lights to the vehicle flickered on and off in a beaming pattern.

* * *

Morning arose for the planet and the saucer was gone. The door to the Searcher 4 slid down then each member of the crew moved down the staircase leading toward the car. Each member of the crew gasped at the redesigned cars that had a different look to them. Smith went toward what had once been his truck and gasped at the windows that were shaped like triangles. Smith looked on in horror toward the vehicle and let out a scream.

"Oh dear lord, no one is going to buy this ugly train-wreck!" Smith shrieked, then came to the side. "Oh dear, oh sweet sorrow, no one will buy this!"

"I dig it," Frank said. "Look, darling, they outlined the keyed text in the same light beam!"

"Sweet heavens," Smith fainted.

"I got you, I got you, baby." Frank chuckled.

The van was now rounder and curved. Even having lost its sturdy long thick flat line. On each of the vehicles, except for Christine, they had a wide smoothed out window that had a light beam above the internal review mirror and another light beam located on where the front lights would be. It was ugly and gray just as the redesigned van that had been turned into a futuristic space version of itself. Albert opened the back end with Wilma by his side then lowered the lid with a sigh of relief. They closed the bottom of the bed to the space van as the teenagers were exploring the roomy van.

"Look!" Kash gestured in from the front seat. "So much space!"

"It is wonderful!" Edwin chimed.

"Splendid!" Charlotte chirped.

"Rocket science!" Robin cheered.

"And it feels so comfortable in!" Blake agreed.

"Look at these cool seat belts!" Donovan lifted up the seat belt from the passenger seat.

"I see, I see," Wilma said. "Back is very roomy. We can transport DOA eggs at a time. And it will be a lot easier than we before."

"No more needing to transport them in the wagon," Albert said. "But we still need to be careful with the back end and how fast we go."

"Don't want any cracked eggs," Charlotte said. "Those sauropods are going to be thrown off guard to be rejected."

"I am sure they will understand," Wilma said. "Racing the van for starters will be better."

"Look!" Albert said. "This car is coated in solar panels. Look thin and body fitting they are."

"Woah!" Blake said. "It is amazing. Fantastic. We could have this in the next hundred years."

"Great!" Jacklyn said, sliding his trunk open then spotted several new mobile solar panels in the backseat tailor made to be plugged into the car. He felt for each row of solar panels then counted to himself by twenty five then grinned. It was going to last him for a very long time. He looked over toward the other two vehicles. "I feel very _old_."

"Don't feel bad," Robin said. "Look at those wheels. They make Christine shine. You won't feel so old once we get back to Earth."

"If we ever do," Albert said. "It won't be for sale."

"Never." Wilma said.

Frank came to the other side then found a button and pressed it. The bed retracted to Smith's shock to reveal it was quite roomy.

"Robot, let's check if you can fit in there." Frank said.

"I do not mind." Robot said.

"Come on, let's give him a whir." The group gathered around Robot then lifted him up into the bed of the truck. "How is that for you?"

"It is a far better view," Robot said. "I detect that Bob and Fred are close by. Five minutes out."

"Everyone back to the ship!" Albert announced.

Doors slammed on each of the vehicles as everyone began to flee into the ship.

"What about Robot?" Robin asked.

"Robot can protect himself!" Albert then held his hand out for her as he stood on the staircase. "Come in, my little catgirl."

Robin took his hand then was helped in to the craft. Shortly after everyone got back inside, the teenagers closed the door behind the adults then tidied it up. They approached the window then spotted that a large figure was headed their way. Robot's helm raised up as the large collection of fully grown prehistoric pigs came storming their way. The group gasped watching as their fence was destroyed and the little prehistoric piglets rejoined the herd. With that, the herd turned away and fled the scene. Albert's hand rolled into a fist then he struck the wall as silence rung through the air.

"We need to get the prehistoric emus for meat." Albert started as everyone's attention shifted toward him. "Prehistoric pigs are _not_ worth the destruction." Then after releasing the anger within his voice. "We start next week in getting those emus."

One by one, each member nodded but Smith looked on toward the destroyed fence with a visible tremble and a pointed thought toward the Searchers. _It is all their fault._

"Preferable," Smith said.

"You were right," Jacklyn said.

"Incredibly right," Roher said.

"Where do those emus normally go?" Wilma piped up.

"We got that covered," Blake said. "We know where exactly they go. It is a matter of buying their trust."

"Have you done that?" Albert asked.

"I have been feeding them grapes from the natural made grape field," Blake said. "Donovan found them first while he was chasing their ducklings. They sort of kind of imprinted on him so that is why they trust me."

"That is brilliant," Albert cooled down by several notches. "We can start making our herd with those ones. I hope they have a appetite for fish."

"I am sure they do," Sheila said with her arms folded as all attention shifted toward her. "Carnivores surely must have some taste in it."

"Speaking of carnivore," Frank said. "If Robot can electrocute someone can death then that means he can do the same to the emus. The later ones that are added to the herd."

"No." Albert said. "Inhumane. Cruel. Horrific. And don't you dare say freeze them to death."

"We can shove them off a cliff," Robin said. "Quick and painless. There is one nearby."

"How tall does it stand?" Jacklyn asked.

"Thirty? Forty, fifty, not sure," Robin said. "but it is very tall."

"It could work," Frank said.

"No," Albert said as a optimistic grin grew. "It _will_ work. It will **work**."

* * *

They set out to repair the damage in the fence, mending it back together, using raw material and some of it from the ship. It was a day before they returned outside of the ship and helped Robot down from the advanced version of the truck. What had once been Robot's container turned into being part of the fence. A fence that began to represent to each members of the castaways that it was a permanent way of life. That it was their newfound home.

_Home._

Yet, it wasn't home at all.

* * *

Will looked toward the morning sky after months of no news about his childhood friend. Little to no news about his arrival to Earth or to any of the places that were colonized in the solar system. Each day that passed before him began to give him the sinking feeling that Smith was good as gone. _But was, he, truly?_ Will felt as he wondered through the remains of a once proud and thriving city on Alpha Centauri's notable deserts with his new crowd of friends who were older than him but a crowd that he fit in easily than being around children. Practically teenagers ready to be called young adults. A new crowd, one that replaced the one consisting of two friends deemed fallen by the colonists. Yet, a gut feeling told him; _Doctor Smith is still here. And he isn't going anywhere anytime soon._

His fingers wondered the terrain of the tall rock surfaces gazing around the area. If Smith were still alive and well, then he may as well be exploring where he shouldn't be, or napping. Doing either one of the two was a matter that Will could rely on him for. He could remember the old man for his knack for falling down and complaining about his back to the point that it lead the family to leaving him just sit there while they went on doing what they had been doing before; exploring the planet. And if he were lucky, the older man would somehow find him with Robot and give him a fright after finding a relic from the civilization that had once thrived on the planet. 

And it was becoming increasingly likely by each week that passed that he would be a old man when they crossed paths.

Worse; finding the _grave_ of Doctor Smith and Robot's statue instead of having friends to catch up with.

Both of these thoughts broke his heart.

* * *

Smith was napping against a tree stump with his hands in his lap, peacefully, with a short stick beside him that had a sharpened edge. A consistent snore was coming from him with his head lowered against his chest. The tip of the weapon was wrapped around the tip of the stick in large part by a tall blade of grass, a resting bed for the piece to rest in, and a strange gooey content that had solidified and hardened that it stuck together the two pieces. The wrapping around it was decorative at best. 

"Hello. Earth man."

A figure belonging to a searcher came to a halt in front him as he started to come to then blinked awake with a startled scream.

"No! No! Noo!" Smith screamed as he lifted himself up. “It can’t be! It mustn’t be!”

“It is!” Fred said, grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

Smith picked up the weapon then flung it away hitting Fred at the forehead knocking him down as he turned away crawling on his hands lifting himself up to his feet. 

“NoooOOooo!”   
  
Fred lifted up then frowned, inconvenienced, then yanked it off his forehead. Strange green fluid came down his skin then he applied pressure using his palm. Smith shrieked, incessantly, seeking for a piece of wood or animal to lift himself up and found aid in the form of a lightly feathered young stegosaurus munching on the leaves of a fern. Smith looked behind him and spotted the approaching potential threat. He sprinted away from Fred with no general direction or destination in mind. He hit the side of a tree. 

"Ow!" Smith yelped.

Smith fell back landing to the ground. Bob loomed over him tilting his head quite puzzled by the reaction of the older man. Smith let out another screech then ran off from Bob with his arms outstretched in front of himself and the searcher covered his ears watching the older man run on ahead. Smith tripped then fell landing into a crater full of prehistoric chickens laying on their eggs keeping careful watch. They tucked their heads under their bellies then change the position of their eggs.

“A troubling predicament,” Fred said. 

“He can get out on his own,” Bob said.

“I doubt that he can,” Fred said. 

“Don’t bet against him,” Bob warned. 

“He hit a tree.” Fred said. “What makes you think he is going to not make enemies out of those space chickens?”

“He has made friends of people who are very high up the food chain.” Bob reminded. “Sapient and non-sapient. He has befriended creatures that we thought were unsolvable, uncountable, uncontrollable. He pack bonded with them. That is what humans do and makes them so feared when they are let loose. A reason being that we must be wary for the rest of our time here.”

“We will be gone by December,” Fred said. 

“Are you certain of that?” Bob asked, skeptically. 

“Certain.” Fred said with a short lived nod. 

“It will be your greatest miscalculation when it is proven wrong,” Bob said. “And I will be there to pin the entire disaster on your fallen mangled corpse.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Fred said. “It will be fine. Long as I am careful and make sure I don’t make any mistakes, we are good to go.”

“Have some healthy doubt in the plan,” Bob said. “It is what makes the reward so great.”

“Says the person who barely doubts himself or in his own plans.” Fred replied. 

Bob shrugged then walked off leaving Fred all alone with the hapless older man. Fred lifted his gaze up with a tilt of his head. Behind Fred in the forest hid Robin behind a tall tree with saucer sized eyes staring on toward the man. Robin picked up a long stick then weighing her best course of action.

She watched the figure belonging to Bob vanish into the forest with a whistle. The thirteen year old began to run forward then tackled Fred to the ground away from the crater of resting chickens. Robin got up to her feet and stared at the searcher. The searcher held his hands out displaying no weapon of any kind in his hands.

"Trust me," Fred said. "I mean no harm."  
  
"You chased him," Robin replied.

"I was trying to stop him from going toward that nest," Fred said. "That is a lot of . . ."

"Carnivore chickens?"

"That is the point,"

"If he doesn't approach them they won't attack them,"

"Surely, you are not serious,” 

"They are protective of their young, "

"You don't know that, Earth girl."

"He is harmless compared to you. They are not attacking him. They got a sixth sense about these sort of things."

"If I can prove to you that I am on your side will you trust me?"

"Yes,"

Fred looked down toward the crater.

"Then look down," Fred instructed.

Robin looked down watching the man get up to his feet then began walking on between the rows of prehistoric birds with his arms held out in front of him and his eyes wide open.

"Is that normal sleep walking for your species?" Fred asked.

"That is not sleep walking," Robin said. "He is in a trance!" She shoved the man down and watched him tumble with a yelp. "You lead." Fred lifted himself up then spat out the dirt that he had bitten off the ground by accident during the fall then looked up toward the man. "Stranger."

Smith walked on slowly ahead of the duo leading into a cavern. The duo silently walked between the nests keeping their eyes peered out for the defensive ones. The defiant ones ready to start a fight. The ones who were ready to pounce on someone not welcomed to their nesting area. Fred was trembling as he looked around the area feeling his heart racing and unpleasant thoughts about being eaten alive by the large dinosaurs coated in fine white feathers with red tailfeathers with a face covered in red. 

Eventually they came to a skidding halt in their tracks, but it was more so of Robin who had forced the expedition to pause. Robin hid behind Fred, terrified, grasping on to his uniform looking on toward the cavern. Fred sighed rolling his eyes then grabbed the thirteen year old by the shoulders as he faced her lowered his gaze a little to meet her level. She was a dark girl with blonde curly hair and freckles that stood out against her face. 

"Scared, Earth girl?" Fred asked. 

"It's a dark cave!" Robin said. 

"So?" Fred lifted a brow. 

"Caves have bad luck!" Robin said. 

Fred sneered then grabbed the girl by the shirt collar then by the back of her shirt holding her to his side then stormed into the cavern. 

"You shoved me into this," Fred said. "You are going to be exploring it whether you like it or not."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Robin cried. "Let me go!" 

She kicked against the man's frame as her scream echoed into the cavern as Fred started to get a massive headache over her shrieking. 

* * *

The duo walked further into the cavern. The cavern, much to Fred’s confusion, began to lighten up as each second passed by holding the squirming young Earth girl in his grasp. She was too busy struggling to flip out of his grasp to notice the change in her surroundings. He looked around the lab finding it quite odd to have in the middle of landmass that was full of animals that could sneak in and kill everyone. It lacked a forcefield or a force that gravitated on the fact that organisms were full of water to force them away from the ship. 

He dropped the young Earth girl to the floor. Fred spotted the old man on the ground laid on his side with side with two large rings wrapped around his figure. He came over to the older man’s side then looked down toward him observing the wincing of pain. The three rings were inscribed in old writing that made it hard to determine what culture they were from as they were rarely used in street signs. It looked very formal to Fred in the way it was done. Streaks of electricity emitted when he put a finger on the rings then yelped taking his hand back from the contraption.

“ **Step aside**!"

It was a loud commanding voice that caused Fred to look up. 

“Hidi Musturn,” Fred said.

“Searcher,” Hidi said. “I see these Earthlings brought you here."

“Engine problems,” Fred said.

“This Earthling is mine, now.” Hidi said.

“No, he is mine.” Fred said.

“They offered him up in exchange for help,”

“Doctor!” Robin came to his side. “You’re hurting him! Stop it! Stop it!” She looked up toward the Vovarian who had two heads and a third arm sprouting from their back. “Stop it!”

“He is mine. He was stolen from me by the Robinsons." Hidi's other head, Hivi, said. "Rightfully _ours_."

"And bonded with the hatchlings in their incubation period," Hidi added. "I have to wait him out to die before they can rebond to someone else."

"Then I am mistaken," Fred said. "He isn't mine."

Robin was horrified at first then raged replaced the horror.

“You were the one who frightened him constantly! " Robin shrieked. "You hurt him! You are a big meany.”

“He is worth that much to me.” Both heads of the Vovarian said.

“Fred, stop him! Stop him from being taken! Stop him from leaving!” Robin tugged at the taller man’s sleeve as he started to walk away. “Stop him!”

“A smaller group of humans is more entertaining,” Fred turned toward her stopping Robin in her tracks. “Earth girl.”

Fred turned away yanking his arm out of her grasp. 

“But are they entertaining when they are just walking around and sighing sadly?” 

Her voice began to raise by each passing word. 

“His partner would be hurt the most. He would fall apart at the seams. And he would waste away doing nothing.”

Robin stopped in her tracks. 

“Is that entertaining for you?” 

Her voice started to tremble and break with tears falling down her cheeks; one after the other and the other.

“WATCHING A EARTH MAN DIE IN REAL TIME BEFORE THE EYES OF YOUR AUDIENCE?”

Fred continued walking choosing to ignore her. 

“Is that what you really want?” Robin asked. “Doing all you can to make sure they live? Counter productive when they would be withering away on their own terms.”

Robin turned away then returned into the inner reaches of the cavern joining the Vovarian.

“If you’re going to take him then you’re going to have to take me with,” Robin said standing in front of Smith. 

Smith struggled to open his eyes looking up toward the young girl. 

“R–R–Robin,” Smith said. “No.”

“You are not necessary,” Hivi said. 

Robin looked up toward The Vovarian. 

“Neither is he to you,” Robin said. “He is a old man. He has suffered more than anyone has.”

“Don’t pity him,” Hidi said.

“You don’t understand." Robin said, tearfully.

"Then make me understand!" Hidi demanded.

"He has the black plague. Re-re-r--recently got bitten." She wiped off her tears with her sleeve. "It's down to us and the Robot back there. We had to leave the ship."

"I can cure that," Hivi said.

"No, you can't!" Robin said. "He has the super black plague."

"Hold on," Hidi held their hand up, startled, but frowning. "Do you mean he is a carrier?”

“Yes.” Robin said. “He has it.”

Smith’s eyes flipped open as he looked in horror toward the young girl as he realized what she was doing. 

“Robin!” Smith shrieked. “Robin, don’t!” He lowered his head. "Please!"

"SILENCE!" Hivi shot back aiming his fingers back at the older man and Smith closed his eyes fighting back tears at the agony vibrating through him. "SILENCE, you foolish Earth man."

"Doctor---" Robin started but Vovarian reached stopping her from approaching him.

"Are you sure?" Hidi asked, meeting her eyes.

Robin paused for a moment then nodded with a face full of defiance.

“Yes.” Robin said. 

Smith's bright blue eyes widened as he struggled to look back and forth.

“I will have to fool the creatures with a copy of them. . . Perhaps King Zach would be willing to hand over some of his DNA for me to pay for the gravity of the situation."

The pain from the braces along his figure ended once they were summoned off then Smith relaxed and Robin became relieved at seeing them off him. Then in the next moment. Smith rolled on the grass and Robin crashed into a tree with a ‘whee!’ and caught on to several branches. Robin threw her head back with a laugh. Smith’s head got stuck in a small hole then he struggled to get up. Robin climbed down the tree with a cackle then landed by his side. She dug around the edges of the hole with her hands getting them wet and very dirty. Smith was flung back from Robin causing him to land on his butt.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

“Bruised.” Smith took her offered hand then got up. “Admirable. Lying on the seat of your pants like that.”

“Thank you!" Robin said. "It's good to see you are back up again."

“ _Don’t_ do that again.” Smith warned, darkly.

Robin's face fell, confused, befuddled.

“But I just . . ." Robin didn't know what to say at first. "I just saved you.”

“My dear child, if we are to return to Earth . . . Each of us have to make sacrifices. However bitter, dark, victorious, or glorious they are but ultimately badly they are to the people around us,” Smith explained slowly but gently. “Everything costs us something. And we have to pay for it dearly to show it is worth the cost. You are a child who shouldn't have to make that rash move to save a adult on their own. It requires teamwork to survive on a foreign planet."

"It wouldn't be worth it for Frank had I ran and got help when it was too late," Robin said. "Not fair to everyone else. You have to take what you got to get out of a mess in space."

Smith turned away from her closing his eyes, wincing, at the fact then looked off regretfully but tinged in worry about the young girl. 

"I would have accepted it. And so would have he." Smith said. "But now, everyone in the known galaxy in due time will be under the impression that I, the most esteemed professional of my time, has the blaaaaack PLAAAAGUE!! It will reach Alpha Centauri faster than I could say super–suiper----supoer----“

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”

“Yes, that." he faced Robin pointing back toward her. "And of course, I will be shunned by everyone if we make it to Alpha Centauri instead of Earth!”

Robin frowned tilting her head and squinted studying the older man before replying. 

“Aren’t you a little to bitter I came up with a lie off the bat while you were focused on your pain?”

Smith shook his head as he started to walk away. 

“My mind wasn’t in the space to think.” He stopped two feet from her and she followed as he cupped his hands together. “However, I do applaud for the general core of the lie.” He slid his fingers down toward her in a steeple aimed at her with a smile. “Next time, someone will test me and Hidi and Hivi _will_ come back for me.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get there.”

“And it could be _sooner_ than later!” Smith snapped his fingers. 

“Bring it on!” Robin’s hand went into a fist then she paced back and forth in a boxer style. “I can do this all year!”

A look of bemusement replaced the scowl on his face as he looked down upon the young girl. 

“Think up a better lie for my sake.” then linked his hands behind his back. “ _If_ you’re there next time. “  
  
“I will be!” Robin said.   
  
“I doubt it,” Smith leaned over her figure. “Someone else would be.”

“We’ll lie together!” Robin nodded. 

“If you and your family have the guts to do it,” Smith added. 

“We can do it!” Robin said.

Smith’s brows rose in unison, almost surprised by Robin's certainty, then his eyebrows furrowed together.

“You are very convincing for a young girl so inexperienced with making a clear and reasonable lie.”

“Geeze, Doctor." Robin grinned. "That is really kind of you to say. I didn’t think the alien would fall for it.”

“You made me think for a complete minute that I had a incurable black plague but was immune to it.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Robin asked. “I realize I hit a nerve there mentioning that disease. . .”

“I am fine. You mentioned it for a good cause,” he put his hand on the side of her shoulder. “The better question is, are _you_?” he wore concern looking down toward the young girl. “Not every day do you lie to a alien.”

“It is no big deal. They are adult.” She shrugged and Smith began to grin then snickered then chuckled then started to laugh. “Not out of the ordinary.”

Smith put his back against the tree then proceeded to laugh. Robin tentatively began to approach the older man step by step as his loud laughter echoed in the forest sending the small creatures fleeing from the source of the noise. She came to a pause right beside him then sat down along side him as he continued to laugh. Soon, she joined in the laughter that was hard to resist not to join in. Smith wrapped a arm around her shoulder as he slowly stopped laughing.

“I feel that we are going to get along quite nicely, my dear girl.” Smith said. "However, we must tell your parents about this."

"Psssh, they won't believe me," Robin said. "A alien dropping their business with you because I told them that you had the super plague? That is wild."

"I am a master expert in the field in lying, Robin." Smith said. "That is a ridiculous story. You have got it down pat. Sounds like something I would have written in year four."

“Oh really?” Robin asked.   
  
“Really, my dear girl.” Smith nodded. “But we have to tell them _anyway_. Regardless of how they think.”

Fred slowly walked into the section of the forest that the duo was in as his shadow ahead of him grew in size and width that drew their attention off each other.

“They are going to think that we had a fight with this cut that you gave me,” Fred said. 

Smith shrieked, bringing himself to his feet, then hid behind a tree with a tremble. 

“Stay away from me, you mass abductor!” Smith demanded.

“I just wanted to say hello,” Fred said. “I did not mean to terrify you the way I had.”

“You mean to say that you are sorry that I got away,” Smith sneered, as Robin got up, as Fred approached him. 

“No, no, no, Earth man,” Fred said. “I am not trying to catch you. If I ever want to leave this planet then I have to comply with you.” he looked toward Robin who held the weapon that Fred had dropped earlier. “And your kind.”

“Compliance?” Smith slowly took a step out from behind a tree carrying tranquil but silent fury and shaking fists.

“Yes,” Fred said. “You have my compliance.”

Smith approached him lowering the weapon down to his side.  
  
“ **COOMMPLLIAAAANCE?”** Smith roared. “AFFFTERR SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MONTHS!”

Fred shrunk back, overwhelmed by the rage radiating from the older man, as Smith stood on the tips of his toes looming over the man. 

“I have been thinking—“ Fred started as Smith took a step forward toward him.

“You got Charlotte hurt,” Smith cut Fred off jabbing a finger into the younger man’s chest making him step back further. “You told her to approach those crabs, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Fred denied.

“I saw you at the top of the cliff, my dear sir.” Smith said. “I saw you with my own eyes.”

“You must have been mistaken me with someone else.” Fred said. “I was not there.”

“Then where in the hell were you at the time of her fingers being cut off by prehistoric crabs?” Robin handed to Smith the weapon. “Ah, thank you,” he looked down toward Robin in gratitude.. “Robin.” 

“You’re welcome.” Robin said. 

He looked down toward taking the weapon then held the weapon toward the younger man with it aimed at Fred ready to make the move.

“Answer my question.”

Smith raised the arm with the weapon in his other hand halfway up withdrawing it from Fred and slightly weighed it against his hand in a balancing act preparing to be on the verge of using it with the other hand’s finger pressed against his chest.

“I was searching for wild berries that I could eat.” Fred said. “Known wild berries. I was out at that time. I was out cold at that time in a field with my friend, Bob, for hours at a time. I could not have been there.”

“If it turns out that you are lying, then you won’t have to face me, you will have to face Albert.” He lowered the weapon down to his side with a frown. “I have no right to confront you on this subject.”

"I do not know why you ask me of this when you can ask her." Fred said, insulted. 

"Women have a tendency to protect people they care about, human, machine, animal, or alien,” Smith said, dismissively. “doesn't matter."

"She won't be protecting me.” Fred said. “I did abduct her and her family."

"Robin, stay behind me." Smith slid the young girl behind him. “Long as you are still a threat to us then I won’t allow the youngest to be alone when you are around.”

"How can I get on your good side, Doctor Smith?" Fred asked. “To prove that I do not conceal any bad attentions toward your friends?”

"For starters, we had a miserable July 4th after chasing hogs that ended up destroying the entire fence we MADE." Smith stared at Fred. “And I seem to think you had a hand in that happening, as well!”

Fred walked alongside the older man absorbing in what had been released, slowly processing the reply, trying to jump down to a conclusion that didn't make sense quite at first. He stopped with his arms folded then turned toward the doctor then toward the distance where a herd of prehistoric pigs were grazing around the area. He shifted away from the creature back toward the doctor as a thought struck him then he began to smile.

"You want meat?" Fred asked. "I can easily get that."

"No, my dear sir.” Smith said with a shake of his head. “We like some prehistoric livestock to call our own. And I am very angry at you for not sticking up for me.” Smith waved the weapon at Fred to emphasize his point with dramatics. “That is a wound which will take far _longer_ to heal!"

"I am not," Robin said.   
  
"Why, Earth girl?" Fred asked. 

“Not even a little bit mad?” Smith asked, surprised. 

"Not in the tiniest bit.” Robin returned with a small nod. “I needed that shove.” She looked over from behind Smith toward Fred. “And I forgive you."

Fred turned his gaze off the young girl toward the doctor.

“Cooperation?” Fred supplied. “If you cooperate, I will stand up for you in the event there is a next time.”

Smith frowned looking down toward the man’s offered hand. 

“Insulting that you think I will throw everyone under the bus just for myself,” Smith said. “I have someone else to think about.”

“And your significant other.” Fred added. 

“A more appropriate course of action,” Smith said.

“Good by me!” Robin said. 

“Robin, wait over there, please.” Smith said. “I like to have a word with him. Man to man discussion.”

“Okay.” Robin shrugged. 

Robin walked off in the direction that Smith had pointed in. He watched her walk off then look over observing a tree full of prehistoric small monkeys. In a matter of seconds, Smith shook his Fred’s hand then yanked the man forward closed toward himself and pressed the weapon against Fred’s stomach with a repulsive growl. Fred let go of a unexpected high pitch yelp taking a step back just as Smith took a step forward.

“But if anything happens to the Badlys or to the children of the Haustices that you are responsible for then _you_ shall suffer the full extent of your actions by **my hands**.” Smith whispered. “You will suffer their fate as well in what ever horrible unjust fashion it may be.” He grabbed a handful of the man’s tunic then shoved him forward against a tree and the searcher looked up meeting the older man's bright blue eyes. “Are we quite clear?”

Slowly, Fred nodded.

“Crystal clear.”

Smith smiled.

“Excellent.” Smith turned away then rejoined Robin. “Come on, my dear girl. We will be finding more baby piglets.”

"Can't we get the old piglets?" Fred asked.

"They have rejoined the herd," Smith said. "And are being kept under watch by most of the main herd. It is far difficult to extract them."

"Not on my watch," Fred said. "To show you my utmost commitment to being part of a community. . . I will return with the piglets before night falls."

"Let's go back to the Searcher 4, my dear," Smith put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "He will be very busy."

"Are you sure you got the stamina to drive?" Robin asked. "you were driving while asleep on the way here."

"I am very sure, my dear," Smith reassured. "That power nap was very beneficiary. Did you find what you were seeking for?"

"I found a pet," Robin took out a small but colorful lizard out of her pocket. "Aren't they adorable?"

Smith looked down then his eyes widened then he looked over toward her shocked.

"My dear," Smith said. "That is a baby Mosasuarus!"

"So?" Robin asked.

"Put it down, please." Smith plead. "That is not the kind to keep as a pet!"

"No!" Robin folded her hands over it yanking it back.

"I like to show it to your parents but . . ." Smith grimaced. "We cannot have that in the lake when it grows too big! It will eat ALL the fish and we will quickly run out of our reserve meat should the pigs become unavailable." Slowly, Robin's anger began to cool listening to the older man. "And we don't need that. Now do we, my dear child?"

"When you put it that way. . ." Robin pouted, lowering her head toward the small chirping creature. "You are right. We wouldn't be able to swim in it either."

Robin plopped the baby Mosasaurus into Fred's grasp.

"And if you wish to really win Albert over," Smith said. "You need to catch a entire herd of prehistoric pigs. Lots of them. A whole lot of them, Fred. That is the only way you can ever sell you are being sincere and be accepted. A lot more than what we had before."

"How many was that?" Fred asked.

"Forty-three," Robin said.

"So, you want a hundred of that," Fred said.

"A hundred fifty-four." Smith said. "if you can get them before winter buries us."

Then Smith turned his back to Fred and walked off into the unknown with Robin by his side.

"You will have it when winter comes!" Fred announced. "Mark my words!"

* * *

That night at dinner, the entire family laughed at the recount of how it went by Smith and Robin.

The family broke into a matter of hysterics and became unable to finish their meal for the remainder of the hour.

It reminded Smith of how he had ended most of his adventures with the Robinsons at the end of a adventure in the last two novels.

However, he could see a glint in Albert's eye that showed his concern in-between his laughter, bewildered, skepticism, and being flabbergasted that it _happened_.

They didn't discuss the issue of the event happening to him a second time during dinner.

* * *

"Doctor,"

"Yes, Albert?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"We may."

Smith slipped on the winter gear then went outside of the ship. The door was closed behind them as they stood on the ring of the craft. Smith looked down toward the field ahead of him spotting Robot scanning the area ahead twirling on his upper half. Smith folded his arms waiting for Albert start speaking and put on his ear muffs gloves, and scarf. Finally, Albert found the strength to speak.

"I realize you can't control everything but. . ."

Smith turned toward Albert.

"But. . ."

"Can you do me a favor." Albert said.

"Anything." Smith said.

"Tell her the entire novel about your treachery was true. Everything." Albert said. "Please. It's in her best interest."

There was silence between them as Smith knew what he meant. To admit his part in the Robinson's exile to the young girl would break her heart and shatter her view of him. And it was in his best interest to leave someone that he liked out of his mess. It was in the best interest of the family to easily bounce back from the tragic but bitter trade. He looked aside thinking back at how he had, with trouble, failed to keep the Robinsons as distant enemies, intentionally, sabotaging their view of him on a daily basis even going to lengths that would have sent him to a permanent exile from the Jupiter 2. Or to a permanent exile in a freezing tube.

And yet, they came running to his rescue. Yet, they allowed him back in each time. Yet, they didn't throw him in and never woke him up. Yet, they did let the major threaten him with a severe beating when it came to the children being endangered for him to reveal what was going on. Yet, the major threatened but never really acted upon it. Yet, the major suspected that he sabotaged Robot but never forced him to admit and taken care of Smith on his own. Smith fondly smiled rubbing at his chin feeling a warmth spreading from his heart into his chest then all over his body. He began to have a soft but low laugh as his figure shook with laughter as he turned his attention on to Albert. 

"You might find that trying to tear a platonic bond is harder than it looks when it comes to a someone like your daughter," Smith said. "But I shall endeavor to remind her that I am not to be trusted with her life or any of your family's lives."

"That is one thing you are good at," Albert said. "Sabotage. Do it for a good cause. And you will look better in my eyes than in the eyes of the law back on Earth."

"Touching," Smith said.

"Try your damn best," Albert said. "Harder than you did on a daily basis with the Robinsons."

"I shall," Smith assured holding a hand up. "By the time the year is over, she will have no wish to do anything with me. If not, next five years."

"That is a optimistic forecast for her," Albert laughed.

"Indeed," Smith said. "It is. Your daughter deserves to be around her civilization. Not running around surrounded by aliens, I will agree to this operation on that matter."

"Thank yo---"

"Don't thank me yet, you moron." Smith scowled. "I haven't even _started_. You can start thanking me when I upset her."

"Okay," Albert laughed as his breath hung in the air highlighted by the orange lighting emitting from the ship. Albert knocked on the door. "Doctor." 

The window opened then he was allowed in and so was Smith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Winter.**

“We have to talk, Francis.” Smith sat down on a large rock behind the waterfall. 

Frank’s laughter stopped ringing in the cavern as he turned toward the man and finished stripping off his selective uniform for the occasion leaving him in black and white summer shorts contrasting Smith’s black speedo.

“About what?” Frank asked, concerned, dropping the towel on to a rock. 

Frank cleaned off the water dripping off his figure using the spare towel that had been packed away as beads of the cold water dripped down his skin. The water behind them was glowing multiple colors that made the interior of the cavern glow in a arrange of shades. The shades illuminated Smith as if he were in a television set that wasn't quite working and struggling to determine what color to remain on.

“For the next few months. . .” Smith said. “I am going to do pretty ugly things to convey a child that I am not a person to lurk around.”

Frank lifted a brow standing in front of Smith then tilted his head.

“Define the ugly things,” Frank said. 

“Exploring where one Earthling shouldn’t be,” Smith said. “Throwing someone else in harms way, bargaining, the whole nine yards.”

“Oh my god, Albert has just asked you to stir up some chaos.” Frank said. “Hasn’t he?”

“Yes.” Smith winced turning his gaze away from Frank and cupped his hands together in his lap, ashamed. 

“It is for her sake,” Frank put a hand on Smith’s knee then smiled back on toward the man. “I will be by your side all the way.”

Smith raised his head up, shyly, looking up toward Frank as he slowly put his hand on Frank’s larger hand. 

“Will you?” Smith asked. “Even when it becomes . . .” he looked aside, wincing, at the thought before turning his attention toward the man quite uncertain of the future. “Ugly.”

“I became fully aware what I was getting into when you and the Robinsons came back,” Frank said. 

“You are a saint that I don’t deserve.” Smith said.

“Do, too.” Frank put his other hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Your kind of chaos is just that entertaining to me.”

Smith chuckled as he drew closer to Frank then engaged in a kiss with him and they momentarily broke the kiss off to allow for some small giddy laughter between them. 

* * *

"Robin, can we talk alone?" Smith asked.

"Sure," Robin and Smith walked away from the Searcher 4. It became smaller by each distance that was crossed until they came to the tip of the cliff side that oversaw the beach. Robin sat down to the nearest boulder then faced the older man. "What is it?"

Smith sighed, briefly closing his eyes, brushing past her then paused staring at the edge.

"It's true," Smith said. "All of it."

Robin got up from the boulder then began to approach the older man with a concerned look on her face and put a hand on his arm.

"What is true, Doctor?" Robin asked.

Smith looked toward Robin.

"What I wrote," Smith said. "My first year with the Robinsons."

"It is pure fiction," Robin said.

"No, my dear child." Smith shook his head. "It happened that way."

"Exploding planet?" Robin asked.

"No, that was a lie." Smith scoffed. "We left because we could. The planet had only so long before . . . It destroyed itself."

"What thing is true then, Doctor?" Robin asked.

"I sabotaged the Robot and I did try to get the Robinsons killed in exchange that I get home at every opportunity," Smith said. "If I were to return, then I had to have significant proof that my part was carried out. My presence would have done it." Robin stepped back shaking her hands and her head. "I did it intentionally for the better part of the year and I failed at every turn. Now, would you like to be friends with that kind of person?"

Robin pouted then shook her head.

"Just because you said that I am going to elect to ignore that." Robin turned away then walked off from Smith.

Smith sighed, annoyed, turning away from Robin.

"This is very difficult to do than how I thought it was." Smith looked up toward the heavens. "Oh, the pain. The pain."

* * *

It was much later that week when Smith went out with members of the family, consisting of Ronny and Robin, for a walk through the forest. He peered into the back seat watching their napping figures lean against the other then he smiled to himself. So peaceful, so content, so comfortable sleeping in the truck. A piece of what they had all lost months ago. He turned his gaze away from them then opened the driver side door, unbuckled himself, then came to the passenger side and opened the door. Robot lifted himself out of the trunk bed.

"Alright there?" Ronny groaned.

"Indeed," Smith replied. "I have brought ourselves to a different unexplored part of the forest."

"Unexplored?" Ronny was wide awake as he unbuckled himself. "Unexplored!"

"Very," Smith looked toward the untraveled area alongside Ronny. "And unknown."

"What is this area?" Robin asked, after she unbuckled and slid down the small added steps to the truck. "These tall trees look incredibly creepy."

"Matter of fact, they look quite non unusual compared to the bare ones on Priplanus," Smith said as they came further away from the truck. "Maybe that is just me." He shrugged. "They are quite normal."

"Why do those appendages look like scary fingers?" Robin asked.

"That is just the way they grew," Ronny said. "Could be natural for them."

"Or winter is coming," Smith said. "Dead grass. . . everywhere. . ." he was disturbed as he noticed the lay out. "Everywhere."

"How strange," Ronny said.

"Or the grass is hibernating," Robin knelt down and felt the grass. "It couldn't be just dead."

"If not dead, why are they brown?" Smith asked. "When peering in the snow and searching for them, you get bright green or dark green grass."

"Doesn't make sense," Ronny said. "Unless. . ."

"Unless what?" Robin asked.

"There are plants in the deserts that spring to life when the wet season comes back," Ronny said. "So. They are just waiting for it to rain."

"How long has it not rained?" Robin asked.

"Well, by reasonable deduction, possibly for a few weeks." Then Ronny said. "Or months."

Smith proceeded to wander away as he scanned each tree noticing that there were little fungi on them, little to no holes, or any signs that insects were around. He searched through the barren forest finding that there were no large insects rummaging about the area. And it drew his most dire concern.

"Okay, Doctor Lazarus." Robin said. "Now, tell us about how it isn't raining because there is some alien machine controlling the moisture in the air and zapping it out,"

Ronny shrugged.

"Booby," Smith said, his eyes fixated on the sky, frozen where he stood, with a visible tremble.

"Yes, Doctor Smith?"

"What do your sensors tell you?" Smith stared into the dark clouds above them sensing that something was there but he couldn't see it.

"That we are being watched, stalked, by a highly advanced defense grid system." Robot said.

"Children, I need all of you remain still and slowly back away," Smith said. "It is imperative."

"How scared do we need to be?" Ronny asked.

"Very," Robot said.

Smith tripped and fell over a tree root then a large rounded object with two legs that were curled in a circular shape.

"Oh **NO**!" Smith screamed then ran off from them.

"Doctor Smith!" Robot cried whirring toward the fleeing older man running on ahead of him further into the dying forest. " **DANGER! DANGER!** "

"Doctor!" Ronny called then ran after the older man. 

Smith ran on ahead then tripped and fell through a ravine that was pointed and sharp splattering his figure with blue berries. He came to a crash on the ground then looked up in alarm at the strange machines following after him jetting out rows of lighting. Ronny and Robin came to a halt then began to pick up pebbles at a time and tossed them at the machine as Smith shrieked making a run from the machines.

Ronny and Robin disabled the four drones sending them crashing down to the ground. Smith crawled away, his back hitting the generator, then whirred in the source of the machine. He stumbled up to his feet then staggered back for a moment. He frowned folding his arms staring at the tall machine then walked around it with his hands linked behind his back. Robot and the children came around the machine.

"Robot, what is this?" Robin asked.

"This is a moisture control machine," Robot reported. "According to my sensors, it has been stationed here for a year."

"Rationing water because they can," Ronny frowned. "When they _don't_ have to."

"That is cruel!" Robin said.

"Horrible!" Ronny said.

"Abhorrent!" Smith declared.

"And not right," Robot said.

"Horrifying to do that to innocent creatures!" Smith said.

"We have to destroy it!" Robin said.

"One moment at a time, children!" Smith said. "Let the professional take care of that!" Smith grabbed them by the shirt collars then took several steps back. "Booby, do us the honors."

"Hide behind that rock," Robot said.

The group hid behind the rock then ducked out of sight. Robot turned away from the group then wheeled back two feet away from the machine. He released several bolts of electricity sending out pieces of the generator breaking it into pieces. Within a few moments, the machine broke apart with explosive flames and electricity and smoke. Then, it began to rain upon the group quite unexpectedly.

"I'M MEEELTING!" Smith cried. "MEEEELLTING!"

"You're not a witch, Doctor Smith." Robot said, exhausted.

Smith scowled then ran on toward the nearest cave and the children laughed then played tag in the rain. Smith began to grow concerned watching the water slowly rise before his eyes and his eyes widened in shock. He noticed the large tree roots from the side of the large crater then looked up. It was a swamp. It used to be a swamp. It slowly made sense to the doctor as he noticed the ravine was set at the edge of the crater waving from side to side during the storm. 

As the hour was passing before his eyes, the muddle puddles were growing in size and width joining into large pools of water. Robot twirled, announcing, "Warning! Warning! Sea level is rising!" As the children picked up small clots of mud and threw it at each other willfully ignoring Robot's warnings. He fled out of the cave then slipped and fell in the dirt landing face first in the mud coating his entire figure in layers of dirt, sticks, and small rocks that were pressed into his skin. Smith lifted himself up looking upon them with determination in his eyes.

Like a mud monster, he came up behind them, then picked both of them up along his side and made a run for the top. Robot bobbed his helm up as the water level rose while the children screamed struggling in the older man's grasp. With harsh difficulty, the mud fighting against him, sending him sliding back with each misstep, his back hitting Robot's chassis with a terrified yelp.

"I got your back, Doctor Smith!"

"Thank heavens I have a friend like you," Smith said. "However inconvenient."

"Affirmative," Robot said.

"Now march!" Smith ordered.

"Drop us!" Robin demanded.

"We can do it on our own!" Ronny cried.

"We can do it!" Robin agreed.

"Neeeevvvvvvvveeeerr." Smith seethed back.

Robot provided leverage against Smith causing him to continue his ascent up. Finally, Smith came to the top then dropped the siblings five feet from the edge unceremoniously. Smith clung a finger on to Robot's chassis handle looking on down toward the rising swamp. Smith and Robot retreated as the minutes ticked by watching the level go on past them. Equipment came pouring out of the tunnel that Smith had hidden in and they watched a cot with a resting alien float on by them.

"And there goes **that** terraformer." Robin said.

"Why in the heavens would someone want to terraform a swamp?" Smith asked.

"Colonization, maybe?" Ronny asked.

"Could be a easier place to find a place to call home." Robin suggested.

"We may never know," Smith said then turned away rubbing his shoulders and saw his breath hang in the air. Perplexed, he stared at it, then shook his head. "Robot, generate us some towels once we are out of the rain cloud."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

The group sprinted away from the edge.

* * *

“How is your gathering going, Fred?”

Bob walked out from underneath the trap that Fred was caught in. Fred struggled to free himself twisting and turning trying to climb up but only landed to the center of the trap that he had been for several days at a time. He had watched members of the castaways walk underneath him and ignore his pleas for help as they enjoyed a time out in the forest. And he wasn’t too far up for them not to hear, he was sure of that. Bob bit into the apple looking up toward his trapped companion. Fred relaxed in the trap then sighed. 

“Those pigs are elusive,”

Bob took one last bite out of the core then dropped it to the ground. 

“They are a lost cause,” Bob said. 

“They are not!” Fred retorted. “They are a cause to me!”

“Not if they lead you into situations like these,” Bob said. 

“If I don’t get them then we will not win them over and regain control over the ship in this year!” Fred replied. 

“Fred, has it not occurred to you that we need to find a different herd of piglets?” Bob asked. 

Fred looked down toward Bob within the trap that he had purposely made for the pigs. 

“ . . . No.”

“They have migrated.” Bob said. “So we need to, too. If we have any chance of surviving the winter season.”

“If we have any hope of getting the humans cooperation, it has to be this month!” Fred exclaimed. 

“It has been seven months since we have crashed here,” Bob said. “And they are still surviving.” he folded his arms looking up toward the searcher. “They are getting by. Have some faith in them, Fred. Have some hope in them.”

“Alright. Fine.” Fred said in resignation. 

“This way.” Bob said. “I have already packed our traveling and long term survival gear.”

“How long have you been ready to go?” Fred asked.

“Since the first frost came upon the morning. We will find them alive and well on the northern half of the planet.”

"Why do you have so much faith in them?" Fred asked.

"Because they are human." Bob said. "Keep still. I will cut you down with the vaporizer in a few moments."

* * *

Snow fell upon the ground before the eyes of the castaways. The trees were blanketed by it even the lake had frozen up and the fence for the emus had crashed by the urgency to flee by the animals. The coop to the prehistoric chickens was open and not a creature could be detected as pronounced by Robot’s report. Their little prehistoric farm was abandoned by its wildlife. And it soured everyone’s spirits even forced a cry from a few of them. 

Robot left from the window then proceeded to go into the elevator. Silence hung in the air around the small group looking on toward their cleaned out field that had been planted by cabbages being slowly consumed by the snow. Sheila held Wilma in her arms as the older woman grew upset. Albert was emotionally distant with despair. Smith visibly began to grow concerned of the foreseeable winter appearing to be quite unhappy by the prospect of spending his second winter in space. And quite saddened.

“We need to migrate.” Robot stated from behind. 

Everyone turned in the machine’s direction. Robot was surrounded by several survival cargo boxes and the entire food storage was beside him. The castaways exchanged glances with each other in concern, uncertainty, and doubt.

“Not when it is snowing,” Albert said. 

“It has been snowing for a couple hours,” Robot said. “If we do not go now then we may fall over a cliff unknowingly.”

“What about Bob and Fred?” Charlotte asked. 

“I am sure they are well on their way home,” Wilma reassured. “Lost complete interest in us.”

“Thank heavens that could be the case!” Smith said. 

“That is something to be thankful for,” Roher agreed. 

“Asides to a lousy thanksgiving and halloween,” Donovan said. “I think not being threatened by two aliens makes this a lot better situation.”

“It gives us some hope that everything is going to be alright,” Robin said. “A world of a difference two unknown strangers make.”

“Because it will be,” Frank said. 

“Alright, then we have to migrate through the snow for better conditions,” Albert said. “This will be like going to Australia.”

“Perhaps not,” Smith said. “It could be a prehistoric Canada.”

“Moose are very capable of ramming us over,” Sheila laughed. “Can’t be meat eaters.”

“But they can be very territorial,” Robot said. “I am very surprised my sensors did not pick up any on this half of the world.”

“Because we are in the equivalent of a space Australia,” Blake said. “If anything, if we go up, then we may be facing prehistoric Britain!”

“Kinder, proper, and very bold,” Wilma said. “Doesn’t sound to bad.”

“Well, we will have to come back when winter comes for that,” Albert said. “Then we’ll have two homes on this planet.”

“Two homes. . .” Smith said. _Count that four_ , Smith thought to himself. _Earth. The Jupiter 2._ “A home away from home.”

"Temporary home," Jacklyn said.

"Just temporary," Blake agreed.

Smit shed a reassuring smile summoning the strength to be cheerful among the group of desperate and scared crew.

“This drive will be a far more relieving difference from using colonist equipment to get from place to place!"

“How so, Doctor?” Albert asked, raising a brow.

“We are driving far ugly transportation that bears some a little more resemblance to the more familiar vehicles from Earth!” Smith declared. 

The castaways had a good-natured laugh as Alber took out the gloves and summoned down the three vehicles.

* * *

A trap was set up for the crew so they could enter at a later date. They covered the patio up with the additional metal walls that had been made and created during their long stay then everyone got into their cars. Robot was moved into the back seat of the truck thanks in part to a makeshift ramp that had been kept up by using a pile of bones that had been gathered from a grave yard of dinosaurs. Frank closed the door behind Robot then hopped into the passenger side and closed the door. 

The lights were off from within the small but humble spacecraft. 

"Goodbye, Searcher 4," Charlotte waved. "We will see you at a better time!"

"See you!" Blake was halfway out the window as he waved back at the lonely craft.

"Gonna miss you!" Edwin said.

"Keep yourself ready for us!" Robin cried.

"Don't get destroyed anytime soon!" Kash chimed in.

"Keep yourself unoccupied!" Ronny joined. "Be patient!"

The teenagers watched the ship shrink in size as they sped off in a long line from behind Smith’s ride. They had small but no uncertain waves back at the shrinking starship with saddened looks that reeked of sadness and pouting. They turned around then sat down into their seats buckling themselves up while Shelia and Roher were in the back seat of Christine watching the landscape that they had been forced to become familiar to change before their eyes becoming a distant memory.


	10. Chapter 10

The vehicles come to the landmass where the snow ended. Relief swept over the crew. The cargo was that being tugged by the truck was ready to be unlatched at any time, with the necessary adjustments, as they crossed over into the preferable hemisphere. The surroundings were much different compared to the one back at the Searcher 4. They decided to set up camp at a large cavern that faced the ocean. Their current area lacked a lake to call a place to swim in for their entertainment.

And the landmass was different with relics of the ancient civilization that had once flourished discarded about the area. Each of the vehicles were parked deep into the cave system in their own tunnels. And the castaways unbuckled themselves out of the seats then proceeded to use Robot as their way to lift their cargo out of the parking system then walked their way closer to the exit of the tunnel as a large group.

"I guess this is home for the time being." Albert said.

Smith looked on toward the confines of space. 

_Ah. Robinsons. . . How I envy you._

* * *

"We are three miles away from their new camp," Fred acknowledged.

"So?" Bob asked.

"I thought you would appreciate it the most." Fred said.

"That information is irrelevant." Bob said. "It is only relevant when they approach us."

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" Fred frowned. "Hunt? Forage? Construct?"

"If we have any chance at appearing docile and harmless then we have to do all of those things," Bob replied.

"But that would be giving up!" Fred exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be. it would be being prepared when they stray from their place seeking for help." Bob said then began to leave the ridge. Fred leaned off the rock then began to approach Bob following after him. "We have to tame some of the prehistoric pigs. We start small. . . "

"Then get the big prize." Fred said.

"We are not settling down," Bob said. "We are setting ourselves a trap that the humans are bound to set off."

* * *

The Haustices, a half of the Badly's, Smith and his small family waited in the cavern for Jacklyn, Albert, and Roher to return from their exploration of the landscape. Smith paced back and forth at the opening of the cave tinged by worry as Frank was having a nap slouched in a chair with his head leaned against the wall. Christine returned to the cavern carrying the men then parked right across from the large pit of fire that drew heat.

"Wwee gooottt EEEEEEEEEEEEEELK!" Jacklyn announced.

The castaways cheered. 

"And we are gonna get sick about it!" Roher added.

"We will be so out of it by the time that we can leave," Ronny agreed.

"Let's make sure we don't drive them to extinction!" Albert said.

"Indeed!" Smith agreed.

"There are millions of elk," Robot said. "That would be a hard task of doing."

"Don't challenge us, you questioning ninny!" Smith said. "There are many things that humans are capable of doing for sport."

The group laughed in unison.

* * *

Months passed exploring the new parts of the landscape that they called a second home and it became familiar to them. Adapting to the new but yet familiar landscape turned out to be a ease for them as plotting for construction of buildings began with Robot's efforts regarding the right material they could make. Buildings that were quickly crushed and dismantled by a tyrannosaurus rex chasing after Smith.

All the while while testing the plants using the equipment taken out of the Searcher 4 to make sure it was capable of being consumed came with promising results and relief. It was a moment that overshadowed the heartbreak, anger, and fury. The very same situation in which they gained meat to last them for years after Robot executed the creature in its tracks. Relief that they had found a replacement to their long lost fields left behind in the hills of snow. Snow that rose to several feet in their minds.

The celebration that followed made having meat a thought to be considered for later and most of all rewarding. And Smith, notably, refused to indulge and protested against eating so much of the food so soon. Frank followed Smith's lead, frowning, puzzled by his partner's reaction to the festivities. After the celebration, everyone had diarrhea for the next two days to pay for their over eating. 

Most of the fruits were larger than their Earthly counterparts and seeing them every day quickly lost their awe.

Smith laughed to the suffering of the castaways.

And spent the following night camping outside alone.

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

The castaways attention shifted toward their very alien visitor of the month. It was rare to get a visitor as it was from off the planet and their improvised large table was full of food consisting of meat, bread, and berries set on individual plates even some cooked chickens. They were silent as they looked back looking back at the troubling journey that lead them into this position.

"A while." Roher spoke up. "Our ship crashed. And we can't fix it."

"What kind of craft is it?"

"The Searching kind," Albert said.

"Those engines are expensive to replace and repair," noted their visitor.

"They are melted," Jacklyn said. "We got the old engine out and buried. We just need a entirely new engine being placed and installed there."

"Our big problem," Roher said.

"We are going to die on this planet." Smith said. "Oh the sorrow, the weeping, the agonizing hours."

Frank put a hand on his grieving partner's shoulder.

"We have only found random pieces of long lasting tech from abandoned spacecrafts," Jacklyn said. "Some of it has made living on this planet bearable and replaced the old equipment."

"Robot can't be replaced unlike them," Charlotte said. "Right, Robot?"

"Affirmative," Robot said. "I can only be upgraded with new technology. Very helpful technology."

"We have been assembling a engine for some time now but we don't have all the necessary parts all together because most of the special equipment is damaged from the crash itself." Albert explained. "Missing several key components. Figuring out which piece goes where by trying to fit in . . ."

"Carefully," Jacklyn said.

"Like fine china." Roher said.

"Could you go to the Alpha Centuari system?" Smith asked. "I have a few . . ." he looked aside then had a fond small smile and turned his attention back up with renewed hope. "People who would like to hear that we're alive and well."

"That system is forbidden as it has been recently designated as part of a growing civilization that hasn't hit a complete multi-planet species status." Smith paled. "Even if I wanted to, I don't want to be arrested by the space po po for trespassing."

"I see. . ." Smith said.

"However," Albert said. "If you come across a rescue ship from Earth. Can you direct them to our little backwater planet?"

"Earthships are off limits,"

"I wrote about that kind of issue," Smith said, softly lowering his head toward his hands. "Never really dug into that."

"I don't suppose you can help us complete our engine or give us a idea what is exactly missing." Albert more or less asked.

Their visitor shook their head.

"Against the intergalactic prime directive. Sorry."

Smith raised his head up.

"Then we will continue exactly as we have been doing," Smith said. "Scavenging abandoned crafts and find out on their own whether they work or not. Without a guiding hand like yours."

Smith got up from the table then stormed off leaving the tunnel then everyone watched him go and Robot followed him out.

* * *

"Look, I got us a big egg!" Donovan cried. 

Everyone's attention raised up toward Donovan waving a large egg in the air with difficulty from the the vegetables that had been assembled from earlier foraging. It had been more than two months since the last alien visitor had arrived to their prehistoric planet. Everyone stopped eating as the young man approached the table then placed it on to the table in the large section.

"Albert," Roher glared.

"Donovan," Albert said. "What did I tell you about stealing dino eggs?"

"This was from a nest that had hatched!" Roher said. "Fair game!"

"All the other eggs had hatched?" Wilma asked.

"Yep," Donovan grinned. "It is a dud. We can eat it. Have a big 'ol feast of a boiled egg."

"It is quite big for its size," Frank noted. "Most dinosaur eggs are the size of a football."

"I noticed." Donovan said. "Which means it is a dinosaur eggs."

"A big egg," Smith chimed in. "We haven't had eggs since we left the Searcher 4."

"It is going to be delicious," Robin said.

Suddenly, there was a crack from the egg then everyone looked toward it. Cracks formed in the egg then a large turtle beak poked out then stared out toward the castaways. The castaways froze in terror until Smith screamed then flipped his chair over and scrambled away in fear. The children screamed then did the same and fled away from the table and hid behind the tunnel joined by the adults. Robot wheeled after them going over the bumps of the cavern. The dinosaur flipped over on its four feet then began to slip off plates at a time from the table and landed with a thud to the ground giving everyone a fright.

The castaways hearts were racing as the dinosaur began to honk. It was a high pitched tone, a squeaky tone, as it looked from side to side then sniffed the air. The dinosaur slowly, wobbling, began to go in the direction of the scent then took a turn around the corner and faced them. The group shrieked then ran and Smith fainted to the ground as everyone left him behind.

The dinosaur lowered its long neck then began to nudge the older man's cheek with a small honk. It was a long but unusual one that sounded similar to a calf of a cow. Smith's bright blue eyes opened then he froze watching it turn its head from side to side staring down upon him. It mooed back at him, softly. He watched as it mooed at him then he stared it quite perplexed as his eyes registered the species of dinosaur that was looming over him. He relaxed.

"For heaven's sake, it's a herbivore! I knew that! All along!" Smith used the baby sauropod to get up to his feet. "Come along, my dear friend."

The calf mooed.

"What am I going to call you?"

The calf mooed wandering over toward the table then began to eat the greenery and the name hit him at the face.

"Nessie!" Smith cried. "That is human food!"

The calf mooed, raising its up then turned toward him, and tilted it's head.

"Don't you dare---"

The calf swallowed the contents of the plate.

"THE NERVE!" Smith picked up the calf. "You are so heavy for something so small. No matter," he shook his head. "The looks on their faces will be worth the weight."

Smith traveled into the tunnel as the baby calf mooed as he smiled and sang to himself.

* * *

"Dad, I am thinking of entering Alpha Centauri Defense Force when I turn twenty."

John looked up from the newspaper then raised a brow lowering the paper down.

"Why?" John asked.

"I like to be the first one to see the newcomers." Will said. "We haven't met aliens not from Alpha Centauri or Earth . . . in ages."

"Nor had aliens come here," John said. "At all."

"There is a chance we may get some alien visitors," Maureen said, pouring coffee into the cups of the men at the table. "I will be the first to admit that I have missed meeting strangers from other worlds."

"If that is what you want, Will." John said. "Just be sure if your heart is in it."

The eighteen year old grinned with a nod.

"It is." Will replied.

"So, Will." John said. "When are you going to go out on a date with that nice girl?"

"I don't know about that, dad." Will shook his head. "She is not exactly the type I like to out with."

"You and her have been going out for years, Will." Don reminded. "You're practically connected at the hip when I see the two of you."

"We're just friends." Will said. "Our relationship isn't the kind that is romantic. And it isn't the kind to turn romantic any time soon."

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"She is in love with her environmental robot." Will said. "She doesn't really connect well with people and we get along because we are both interested in cybernetics."

"And you're interested in people." John said.

"I am still looking out for the right one." Will said. "Believe me!"

"I believe you, Will." Maureen said then had a laugh.

"So do I," John agreed then his gaze shifted toward Don and Judy. "When am I going to get a grand child?"

"Later." Don said. "Maybe when I am fairly certain that we got a form of defense around Gamma."

"Are you okay with this, Judy?" John's eyes shifted toward Judy.

"Wholeheartedly," Judy said with a nod. "And I am busy too with the entertainment program for the children to have one. If we decide to have one when it is too late. . ."

"We will adopt!" Don grinned. "We have that part figured out. As a worst case scenario."

"Long as I have a child to make ugly sweaters for then I don't even mind how old they are." Maureen said.

John and the family laughed at the table as Maureen poured herself some coffee then leaned back into the chair taking a sip.

* * *

"This planet has a strange orbit," Albert said.

"Hm?" Wilma turned her attention on to Albert.

"It has been five years since we had to leave the Searcher 4," Albert said. "And it hasn't become winter on this side of the planet," Albert sounded troubled standing on the edge of a fallen tree with his hands on his hips surveying the land and the prehistoric creatures. "Yet."

"Maybe this side of the planet doesn't have winter?" Wilma suggested.

"Winter acts as renewal, Wilma." Albert reminded. "I doubt good weather can last this long. Paradise isn't supposed to last this long."

"If it comes a year from now then would that make winter less strange?" Wilma asked.

"It would make that bizarre." Albert said, then laughed. "But we do have enough to spend a winter here. And the equipment to keep us warm."

* * *

Smith's shriek drew everyone to the opening of the tunnel three days later in the beginning of the morning. Everyone crawled out of their sleeping bags then went in the direction of the terrified older man. Albert was the first to reach the opening of the tunnel.

"What is wrong, Doctor?" Albert asked as the man sprinted past him going deeper into the cave.

"I will get him," Frank began to walk away.

"Snow!" Ronny announced.

Frank turned then faced the opening of the tunnel with eyebrows raised.

"SNOW!" Blake shouted.

"Honey! Snow!" Roher said.

"Yellow snow!" Sheila said, excitedly, yet confused and Frank went in going after Smith.

"Robot, what is wrong with the snow?" Wilma asked, concerned.

"I do not have enough to answer that question, Wilma," Robot replied. 

"No! I won't go out! There is **DINOSAUR PEE OUT THERE**!" Smith's shriek echoed through the tunnel "How undignified do you think I am being on a foreign planet? I will **NOT** _stoop_ **DOWN** to thaaaat abhorrent disgusting level."

"It's not pee, Doctor!" Albert's voice echoed down.

"Still not going out there!" Smith shouted.

And Frank came out of the dark half of the tunnel shaking his head then slipped on his winter gear as the rest of the group were doing. The castaways ran into the open and began to play in it while Smith reserved himself in the back stricken with worry. He only approached toward the lighter half watching the crew go out one by one. He watched as they played in the snow making snow angels, snow men, and a snow fort and threw balls of snow and Robot was part of the effort. Smith scanned the faces then turned sensing two presences behind him then relaxed losing his terror.

"Why are you not playing in the snow, Charlotte, Ronald?"

He hadn't expected them to stay in with him after the last five years that he had spent sabotaging his relationship with them. No longer were they the same eighteen year olds that had been unique and naive but two twenty-three year old people who had grown well on the challenging and remarkable planet. And people who he had thoroughly sawed out chances of a working relationship with leading them into life threatening situations that ranged in danger and situational embarrassments. Slowly, painfully, but worth the effort. They were towering over him with their arms folded compared to his shortened trembling statue.

"I am terrified that snow is acid," Charlotte admitted.

"If it's actually dino pee then I am not risking it," Ronny said.

"White snow is worth risking," Charlotte said. "Yellow snow isn't for you."

"Yep." Ronny said.

Smith shook his head.

"Whatever fluid the snow is made from," Smith said. "I can already tell it won't be pretty."

* * *

Everyone came back inside after hours of playing in the snow with sweat and grins then collapsed once entering. They were in and out of rest around the fire pit using the forcefield as a means to keep the door closed. Smith rested by Frank's side holding on to his hand as a fever had over taken him. Smith checked Frank's fever ever so often including his pulse. His gaze was lowered on to the man then went on to check the rest of the family's pulse. 

"Where is Robot?" Smith asked.

"Said that he was going to explore the empty husks," Ronny reported. "To see if they had some medicine."

"We have neglected that for so long. . ." Smith said. "To believe we thought that we were invisible for the bacteria on this ill planet."

"Hey, it could have started out worse," Ronny said.

"How worse can it get from here?" Smith asked. "The next way that we get a space illness . . ."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Ronny said.

"It has to be said, Ronald." Smith replied. "There is much worse ways of becoming infected and we could face those increasingly new ways as time goes by. We have been fortunate not to have been hunting the carnivores."

"We have." Ronny said.

"When did he leave?" Smith asked.

"Thirty-three minutes ago." Ronny said. "There he is!"

"Robot!" Charlotte said, coming to the entrance of the cavern. "Did you get the medicine that could help us?"

"Affirmative," Robot said. "I have found a craft with a range of medication. Enough for everyone."

"But do we know that it will work?" Smith asked.

"No." Robot said. "We need a guinea pig."

Smith looked toward Frank's resting figure shifting from side to side on the bed.

"I volunteer my partner." Smith said.

"But, Doctor Smith, he needs to consent to this!" Charlotte said. "And someone else may want to be the test subject."

"He wants to live. And willing to take the necessary risk." Smith said. "If anyone is to lose someone and everyone gets better on their own without it, it should be us."

Robot handed the medicine to Smith then the older man walked away.

* * *

Frank got better. 

So did the rest of the castaways.

And Smith slept outside the tunnel after their argument.

This time, while Smith was sleeping, Sheila came out of the tunnel carrying folded material in her arms. She came to his side, knelt down, then draped a large spare blanket made from the fur of a prehistoric raccoon on his figure. He shifted sideways, snoring away, undisturbed by the new comforting weight of warmth against him. Sheila walked back into the tunnel then turned toward him. She returned back into the tunnel leaving him alone to the wrath of the environment.

* * *

One early morning, on their sixth year year being on the planet, Albert was the second person to awake spotting a figure standing at the opening of the cave with Robot across from him with his helmet lowered facing away toward the wall. Albert slowly approached the older man toward the bright white gray blockage of the tunnel. The oldest Haustice came to a pause looking on to spot that Smith was cautiously looking out with his hands clasped together.

"It is so foggy I can barely see what is going on out there, Albert," Smith noted leaning halfway out of the cavern entrance.

"A wall of fog," Albert said. "We shouldn't go out."

"It has been this way for days, my dear." Smith said. "Well, it hadn't been this bad when it started."

"Do we need to move?" Albert asked.

"I doubt that." Smith shook his head. "Never happened this way on Priplanus."

"I will start making breakfast . .." Albert said.

"Speaking of the fridge. . ." Smith began to clear his throat.

"What is it, Doctor?" Albert asked, frowning.

"I ate the last of the meat as a indulgent." Smith made himself look small stepping aside from Albert preparing for him to blow.

Albert gave it some thought, silently, carefully, and thoughtfully then shrugged.

"Looks like we need to go rabbit hunting," Albert said.

Smith looked up toward Albert, surprised.

"Not today, at least." Smith said.

"No," Albert shook his head, alarmed. "Today."

"Today?" Smith asked. "But, the fog!"

"We have the equipment for meat processing as of now," Albert said. "Long as we stick together and have a lasso that makes us aware where each member of this mission go then we are going to be good. We need to hunt for food."

"Oh dear." Smith said. "Oh dear."

Albert patted on Smith's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Doctor. We can't stay inside." Albert retreated into the craft. "This fog may last longer than we think it will."

* * *

The castaways decide it was best for everyone involved that they do it together. They used the rope that had been harvested from the fallen spacecraft and bound it to each other. Jacklyn lead the crew to the land of the area where he had spotted the large prehistoric rabbits.

The cars were parked across from the group. All with lights that stood out against the fog leading directly to their transportation. Albert carefully counted the figurines of the prehistoric rabbits as moving shadows. Smith was cowering behind Robot as the hunt began and the perimeters were set using the machines to trap them in a enclosed section.

The castaways were armed with long spears that had electric dischargers mounted in the center of them that had replaced the sharp arrowheads they had to stick on with gum and vines to make sure it stuck on.

"Kash, you get the ninth rabbit."

"Got it."

"Charlotte, you get the eleventh one with the brown patch."

"Will do."

"Blake, Robin, Edwin, you get the other three around what appears to be the spooky dead tree trunk."

"Dead tree trunk!" the men and the young woman cried at once.

"Uh huh. Think you can do that?" Albert asked with a raise of his brows.

"Yes." Blake and the others grinned at once.

"Donovan, you and Roher get the overweight rabbit." Albert looked toward his son.

"It looks obese?" Donovan asked.

"Yes." Albert said.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked. "They all look the same."

"Some of the fog isn't too heavy. Their color stands out that way." Wilma said. "They stick out quite well."

"I see, now!" Robin said.

"And we will get the other rabbits." Wilma finished for Albert. "We will use Robot for our additional prey that come nearby our hunting box."

Smith was terrified with a racing heart and fear as the group were ahead of him making plans on what was to happen and how it was to be executed. He had little part in the plan except being there as he looked from side to side feeling that they were being watched with his hands clasped together. He was trembling like a leaf feeling a terrible bout of anxiety squeezing him. That any time his world was capable of falling apart.

They out ran him and he was yanked off Robot with a loud yelp. The machines came on and the prehistoric rabbits came to leap only instead hitting the generated wall. Smith ran out of the way of the prehistoric rabbit and the shields bolted up. The rope was snapped in half and the third rabbit was jumping striking at him as he screamed.

There was little attention to him as everyone was focused on their individual rabbits to electrocute to death and stabbing into in their specialized hunting suits.

Robot's helm bobbed up in alarm listening to the man's shrieks, "HEEELP!"

A hand yanked Smith back out of the path and dragged him away as he shrieked.

"Oh, thank you!" Smith said, once dropped, putting a hand on his chest. "This nearly made my heart gave out."

Smith regained his composure.

"How can I thank you---" Smith looked toward the direction of his rescuer and froze recognizing Bob.

"By giving me some good reviews, for starters," Bob said.

"Bob the Searcher. . ." Smith said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Bob said.

"Don't you lie to me after coming to MY rescue." Smith said. "If you need help, my dear sir. . ." then he softly added. "tell me. It is the only way you can ever establish a uneasy truce."

"My friend is sick right now. . ." Bob admitted. "and I could do with some medication."

Smith thought it over.

"If I help you," Smith said. "Can you at least. . . convince. . . your friend. . . not to try trick us and take us to your home planet?"

"I will see what I can do." Bob said. "If this will mean getting off this planet with your friends cooperation then he could agree."

"Where is your place?" Smith asked.

"Three miles away from the tunnel," Bob said drawing the doctor's alarm. "Our place is the shack at the beach."

"How . . . how long have you kept it up?" Smith asked. "There are heavily territorial creatures there!"

"Rebuilding it each time it has been torn down," Bob said. "Call me stubborn or stupid on determined on surviving in the same place . . ."

"It is the stupid smart I can get behind." Smith said with a slow nod. "The view there is breathtaking."

"Happy to agree." Bob said.

"Later, I shall hand you the medication." Smith promised. "When it is dark out. I will be outside of the tunnel waiting for you. What does he have?"

"A bad flu." Bob said.

"We got the medication for it." Smith reassured. "It will be okay." Bob began to beam back. "And I will tell the others of this act of kindness."

"It is a start." Bob said.

"Indeed." Smith said.

"Doctor Smith!" Robot called.

"Over here, ninny!" Smith turned in the direction of Robot. "Bob spared me!" Smith turned in the direction that Bob was. "Didn't you--" he stopped. "Why you evasive Searcher!"

Smith fell against a tree as he finally recognized that he was wounded.

"Oh dear." Smith said. "Robot, help me back to the truck! I am wounded! Woouuuuundeeed!"

* * *

Bob came to the mouth of the cave only to find someone else was standing at the center holding on a small box.

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

"Albert Haustice," Albert said, coming forward under the nightly lit, under the fog that had grown lighter.

"How is the doctor?" Bob asked.

"Not well, but recovering," Albert said, then he stepped off. "How long have you known? Where we have been camping."

"Last eight years," Bob said.

"And you haven't approached us," Albert said.

"I thought it was best for you to come to us rather than eating away at what, or any, kind of trust we can establish," Bob said. "Fred is a very determined man on getting what he wants. He has a reputation to uphold. I have only convinced him not to pose harm your home for the last few years in a attempt to make your desperate and come to us. It would be unwise to do that when intending to have your people come to us for help."

"That he does," Albert said. "Is it a good reputation?"

"A very sturdy one," Bob said. "Unshakable. Until the events that stranded us."

"We are getting close to finishing the new engine," Albert said. "Very close."

"Ah," Bob said. "That is why you and the Badlys have gone to different parts of the globe during the summer. Searching for small intricate parts."

"Yes." Albert said. "I was told that you and your friend showed up and tried to establish a alliance with my children."

"They were kind,"

"Until you showed your true intentions."

"His intentions. Not mine. I went along because I like to get off this planet with everyone alive."

"And you didn't care how it was done."

"Yes."

"We had the doctor and Robot to stop that from happening." Albert squinted back. "Are you intending to have a repeat of that?"

"No. I like my friend to get better." Bob said. "I come unarmed and alone. It is my sole desire to get help from you."

Albert then handed the equipment to Bob.

"Make sure he gets better." Albert said. "I am sure that we can mend our tattered relationship with him."

Bob smiled then turned away and retreated into the fog.

"Is it going the way that you want it?" Roher asked behind Albert. 

Albert turned toward Roher then nodded.

"We could be getting off this planet in the next two years." Albert said. "Could is the keyword."

Roher grinned, widely.

* * *

Nessie tagged along the doctor and the children as the hours turned into days that turned into weeks that turned into months that turned into years. It was growing slowly but surely. Albert watched as the young calf began to grow in size and wider for that matter as it acted similar to a dog and a cat in the behavior. It whined, it, it smacked it's head at someone when angry or had enough of attention, it wagged it's tail to display excitement or aggression. 

Albert watched as the little calf became a honorary member of the family and be welcomed while Smith became despised by his children as they collected pieces of engines from different crafts and were endangered by the old man to spare himself on a weekly basis. He could see as his relationship was strained and became full of resentment and hate while the relationship with Frank remained in tact.

Smith and Frank spent longer times away from the group after each consecutive life threatening situation as the children grew into teenagers and young adults.

Robot and Nessie followed along with them. 

And they returned with wild tales about alien scouts, alien knights, and alien collectors trying to collect one of the group for a strange reason.

"It happened!" Smith protested. "I swear it did! It happened!"

"Sure, sure, sure, and we have evil doppelgangers running around the galaxy!" and they roared with laughter while the Badlys stared in awe.

"This alien planet is making you a lot more creative." Sheila said.

"That is a lot to write about when you get home about the Robinsons," Kash said.

"A lot." Robin agreed with a nod. 

"Now that you have a lot more experience in their situations being around a lot more colorful character characters for years at a time." Albert said.

"Say, this planet must be driving you mad." Donovan said.

"And very bored." Ronny chimed in.

Smith sighed, lowering his head, exasperated as Frank put his hand on the doctor's shoulder then patted on his shoulder as the family laughed. 

* * *

"Nessie really has grown since she hatched." Roher said.

"We can't determine Nessie's gender." Smith pointed out.

"She isn't the same small creature that you can still carry, doctor." Roher said.

Roher was silent for a moment as Smith watched the creature approach the tunnel.

"She has grown too big." Smith said, finally, watching Nessie try to enter the cavern. 

Nessie was larger, tall, and massive than she had been when she had been almost seven years ago. Nessie had grown up slowly as time had waned on by the planet and for the group of castaways. Nessie stepped back from the tunnel then mooed in confusion as the men looked on. Members of the castaways approached the tunnel looking on toward the whining creature and looked out distraught to the entrance.

Nessie took a few steps back from the cave then rammed it's way back but fell and a groaned once her back met the top of the cavern. Nessie looked up, confused, at a loss, and hurt. Not close to understanding why the tunnel had become so small. Helplessly, the women and the children looked on toward the creature unable to provide a means of help listening to the cries of the sauropod. Frank was hurt as he looked on watching Nessie perform the task over and over.

Roher looked toward Smith.

"Do you want to tell her?"

Smith raised his head up, his brows raising, his attention fixating on toward Roher.

"Why me?" Smith asked. "Why not you or them?"

"She has bonded to you the most over the last seven years." Roher reminded. "You have been her parental figure. Caring for her, feeding her, medicating her, worrying about her."

Smith became silent turning his attention upon Nessie.

"No," Smith said lifted his attention up. "Nessie looks up to you not I. You tell it."

"Let me do it." Donovan said, walking out of the cavern's dark interior, then the men turned toward him as their attention fell upon him. "I brought Nessie in here."

Roher looked toward Albert, who only nodded, then Roher nodded back toward Donovan.

"Yout tell her." Roher stepped aside then so did Smith.

Donovan walked between the two men then paused up front at the entrance.

"Nessie!" Donovan shouted. "Stop!"

Nessie paused then lowered it's head.

"You can't stay with us!" Donovan shouted. "You are not one of us! Never will be! You are too big to be living with us!" He flailed his hands in the air. "You, stay, outside."

Nessie mooed.

"Yes, this is where you belong, where you will stay!" Donovan shouted.

Nessie looked on then watched as Smith turned around and walked into the cavern leaving only his back shown.

"You are a wild animal, Nessie." Donovan said. "Join your people. Go home."

Nessie shook it's head with a protesting moo.

"Yes!" Donovan shouted. "Go into the forest! Meet your people! We have been bringing into your pack over the years just for this moment. Just for this day," he stepped forward then reached his arms out acting as a block for the tunnel. "You can't come in here anymore.

Nessie lowered it's head down toward the ground, then raised it up, and turned away returning into the forest.

"Goodbye." Donovan said.

Smith walked on past Frank going deeper into the cavern as his heart broke.

* * *

"Frank, how about we go exploring?" Smith asked, one day.

"How far would you like to go?" Frank asked.

"Around the world!" Smith gestured the distance. "Providing the truck can float."

"It did for the Badlys and the Huastices," Frank said.

"Me too." Smith said.

"We have been here for years." Frank said. "Don't you think those aliens might try to get us if we leave camp?"

"Bob and Fred have little intentions of capturing us," Smith said. "They just want this entire episode over."

"So do I," Frank said.

Smith walked toward the mouth of the cave then rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't want to sit around and watch as . . ." Smith said. "The worst comes to show."

"Neither do I," Frank said. "Going out there does carry some risk."

"We have to leave Robot with them," Smith said.

"Don't want to leave them defenseless," Frank said.

"I realize. . ." Smith said. "This pries you away from your social group asking you of this."

"Darling," Frank said. "I would _love_ a vacation from constant gardening."

He grasped Smith by his forearms -- catching him by surprise -- as the doctor looked down then slowly lifted his head up toward him.

"We got enough food to go on a months long vacation. Years, even. Dinosaurs aside, I foresee that we will have a _blast_." Frank said. "Besides, you got a entire planet to share with me. What is not to like?"

Smith smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of snapshots in time.


	11. Chapter 11

The waves of the planet were cool and calm with little massive waves. Little difficulty asides to watching species of whale flying above them. Species of fish flying above the bodies of water with small wings that fluttered. And pterodactyl with the distinctive color of black and white perched on floating ice blocks staring down the large fish moving from side to side in large pools. It was strange to see the pterodactyls bobbing their heads, how very similar to birds, their behavior quite strange, even watching them staring back at them with black beady eyes.

The journey became perilous over the stormy winds, the dark clouds, and the rain beating against the bullet proof windows. The windows were different in that regard from the Trapper's intervention. Rocks thrown at the window were bounced right off promptly and the pecking of the chickens, sauropods, and triceratops were long ignored when their curiosity was on them during the trip on land. The truck acted as a boat going over the waves and remained floating in the curls. The splash of water against their vehicle caused it to bounce from side to side making Smith feel unwell.

It reminded him of how the Robinsons described the journey over the hungry sea. It was exactly how they had described, the loud roar of the crashing, the loud crash of thunder, and the sky being lit up ever so often that the clouds were outlined in such a way that it appeared to be daylight. Frank turned on the radio then rolled it up over the sound of the frightening storm. The gentle sounds coming from the radio lured Smith to sleep, the sounds of the waves patting against the ship were soothing against the terrifying sounds, sounds that kept Frank awake. Frank's attention was devoted to the route ahead. 

" _We’re right behind you."_ A young boy's voice came over the radio. 

Frank stared at the radio.

 _"We’ll cover you just like we did on Priplanus and we won’t stop until you’re safe."_ Frank searched for a radio---they didn't have one installed. " _We don’t leave family hanging on the edge of the dark.:_

"William. . ." Smith mumbled. "My dear boy. ."

" _And we won’t stop until you’re safe_."

* * *

"Albert," Jacklyn approached Albert. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Albert asked, concerned.

"I have been doing some studying with the start charts and the constellations up there." Jacklyn said.

"And?" Albert asked.

"I believe we are a month away from Alpha Centauri." Jacklyn said.

"We're--- **WHAT**?" Albert shrieked standing in front of him. "Say that again."

"We are really close to Alpha Centauri," Jacklyn repeated. "Still in the milky way."

"Where did you come up with that?" Albert grasped Jacklyn by the shoulders.

"We are orbiting a red dwarf. The sun isn't orange. It's RED!" Jacklyn pointed toward the faint sun. "I find it remarkable that everything is so green."

"And . . ." Albert said. "What is the good news?"

"Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B play around with each other, running around, with a slim margin for a hospital world. They orbit a common center of gravity every eighty years." Jacklyn said. "There is a third star."

"Okay," Albert said.

"It runs around them." Jacklyn said.

"Okay." Albert said. "What is the name."

"It is called the Alpha Centauri C system." Jacklyn said.

"Okay." Albert said. "And _where_ is this going?"

"We are in the Alpha Centauri C system." Jacklyn said.

"So, in two years . . ." Albert said. "We can go home. The closest to home we can get. . . Is Gamma."

"Yah huh," Jacklyn said. "Which makes sense why we see two suns."

"That is because we're _orbiting_ it!" Albert exclaimed.

" **Yes**!" Jacklyn said.

Albert grinned then began to laugh and laugh then brought Jacklyn by the hand to the tunnel.

"Everyone!" Albert said. "We got some good news! And we are going to have a party!"

* * *

The surprise, the shock, and the joy melted into the background. And everyone was celebrating save for Bob and Fred. Fred went outside of the cavern joined by Bob taking along two chairs. They went further and further until they came to the tree line then into a clearing that overlooked the view of the mountains, the nearby herd of sauropods, and Irish Elk were grazing the field across from them. The men dropped their chairs then sat into them. Fred was steaming with rage compared to the calm Bob. Fred got up from the chair then walked in front of the man.

"I can't believe you piloted the ship into the Alpha Centauri system, Bob!"

Bob slumped in his chair.

"Well," Bob said. "This solar system is a short cut home."

Fred stared down his friend.

"That isn't friendly of you to do that," Fred said.

"I hardly expected for the humans to sabotage our flight," Bob said. "Neither did you."

Fred sat into the chair then stewed.

* * *

"The Badlys, the Haustices, Doctor Smith have been legally declared dead . . "

Don turned off the radio.

"They are not dead." Was Don said then got up from the table and left as Will sat in furious silence.

Maureen looked down upon her husband and her son.

"Are you okay, Will?" Maureen looked toward her son in concern.

The galley was silent as the other women of the family were fighting back tears. Their eyes showing doubt, anger, and distress over the announcement. There hadn't been any search parties. Any that could be sent out and returned with proof that the group were dead. John got up from the chair then put a hand on Maureen's shoulder, for just a moment, then went toward the exit of the Jupiter 2.

Last time it was this silent and full of mixed feelings, the professor was making plans for their first camp site on Priplanus. And Smith was across from them with his arms folded leaning against the wall listening into their plans. Don's eyes shifted toward where he had been before twelve years ago. Long years that felt like decades. Thousands of days had passed but were so recent. It was a long moment that ended with Will shaking his head as he got up from the table and slid his half-full plate forward.

"I am not, mom." Will replied. "I don't feel so hungry. " he slid out of the curved chair then stepped aside. "I am going to bed."

"Good night, Will," Maureen said.

"Night." The girls mimicked.

"Good night." Will said then trudged to his stateroom and closed the door behind him.

Don was the next to get up.

"I don't feel like eating, either." Don said. "I am exhausted. I should hit the hay." Don shed a bittersweet smile toward the women. "Tomorrow is going to be pretty eventful."

Don went into his cabin then Judy recomposed herself.

"He is not dead." Was all Judy said.

Maureen put her hand on Judy's and gave it a squeeze.

"I feel the same way, Judith." Maureen said, with a smile, and Penny clasped her hand on her mother's hand.

"Me too." Penny said.

* * *

It was night on Gamma when a loud knock stirred the president awake. She got up, put on her pink night robes, then slid out of her cabin then made her way to the doorway of the Jupiter 64. She clicked a button then the door opened and it was the former first president of Gama standing at her doorstep. Her mind filed through a list of things that could have driven him here and he came up empty.

"You are going to regret agreeing with Earth, Madame President." John said. "You are only making it worse for their families when _they_ return."

Madame President Jalahad stared back at the Professor.

"Why do you believe that?" Jalahad asked.

John stared her down, silent with fury, insulted.

"Oh." Jalahad shrugged. "It is my mistake."

"And you will own up to it," John said. 

"I will."

"But the damages that you will have to pay back . . . " John said. "You can't pay that back. You can't pay back the emotional damage you are doing. And the legal damage. At the end, my family will forgive you. The other families--I am not sure about them," he weighed his words carefully, his gaze looking aside, then shifted his attention toward her. "Not sure you can forgive _yourself_ when they show up alive and well."

"It won't happen," Jalahad said, certain.

"Why are you so sure of that?" John asked.

"It has been _nine years_ , Mr President." Jalahad reminded. "We have heard nothing from them and I feel it will continue to be that way."

"I don't," John said as he shook his head. "Because I still hold out hope for their safe return."

John walked down the stairs leaving Jalahad behind at the doorstep of her Jupiter.

* * *

Their trip was cut short with finding a large island. Frank parked the truck on the beach as Smith visibly trembled scanning the area around them. He was frightened incredibly in lacking the courage that Frank had known from him. He had profound courage to be out but when it came to the wildlife, it was a entirely different kind of courage that Smith was lacking in. Frank came out of the car then went to the passenger side and slid it open. Smith folded his arms and turned his head away with a grunt.

"Come on, you'll love it!"

"We're only lucky that the mosasaurus decided against eating us!" Smith retorted. "A black moving creature moving above the surface of the water making little to no sound to register. A piece of log to it is what we were."

"Darling, can you please relax and enjoy the sun?" Frank gestured toward the greenery ahead of them. "We will worry about going back later." He swept a arm toward the tree line. "I will start. I call this a nude resort."

"Francis!" Smith lifted his attention on to Frank with widened eyes.

"Summer resort," Franks said. "It's just you and me. Only us. No one is going to land here any time soon." He stepped back with a grin from the truck. "Besides, it's us time, and seeing two old men shirtless will deter any alien who wants to deal with us."

"Muscular and fit men!" Smith said. "Fit to bother."

"You're sixty something, darling." Frank said. "There is only so long that aliens would want to look at Earth men."

Smith unbuckled himself then leaped out and yanked off his shirt. 

"Now, my dear, you want to be proven that you look hideous at your fine age?"

"Yes!" Frank said.

"That is just a undignified perception of yourself," Smith stripped himself off his pants replacing them with shorts. "My dear, you look fine. Precious even."

"Then take off your socks."

"No." Smith frowned.

"Yes."

"That is one line I do not dare to cross." Smith folded his arms.

"It'll make them last longer. And we got modified shoes to spare. We don't want the last of our socks worn out because of our stint at a summer resort." Frank put on his black shorts then put his clothing into the backseat and put on a sun hat made of twigs then smiled back. "Now do we?"

Smith paused.

"It is _us_ time. Isn't it?"

"Yes. Us time. No alien time. Hell, darling." He grasped the side of Smith's arms. "If you like, I can make bathrobes out of leaves with string."

"We do need bathrobes in the event that we have unexpected visitors." Smith wrapped his hands around his partner's waist. "Be a little decent with what we have."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"Are you happy, Zachary?"

Smith snickered.

" _Always_ when I have you, Frank."

* * *

A lone Jupiter parked above Gamma, then with some effort, a large stack of satellites were slid out in the orbit of the planet. The lone Jupiter's door closed then it began making the descent down as the lone environmental Robot painted white and blue with a helmet that was in all aspects, a cape cover, that wasn't bobbed in any way. Below his helm was a large bubble that covered most of the chassis. He returned to the lower decks as the Jupiter flew toward the planet below. The satellites spread around the planet stationing themselves as dictated in the planning in the internet for the world.

From below, there was cheering in the streets surrounding a large telescope with Don beside it looking out of it then smiled once he was out of the shot of it. He looked to his side, expecting to see a old friend, only to see that he was surrounded by strangers. His smile of pride was replaced by a bittersweet smile reminding him how long it had been since _then_. Maureen was by John's side across from the crowd.

"I wonder how much the public internet has improved. . ." John said.

"We left Earth when the internet was in its infancy," Maureen said. "Must be drastic."

"I hope it is," John said. "Our communications station has grown. Could be ahead or at the same level as technology on Earth."

"John, they may be going just as slow as we left them," Maureen reminded. "And digital devices was very expensive back then."

"More expensive here," John said. "Maybe less expensive on Earth."

"We can only wonder how much the websites have changed," Then Maureen added. "For now."

"What do you plan to do?" John asked, looking down toward her.

"I have some General Hospital to catch up on." Maureen said. "Nine years worth of it. The packaging of soap opera was promised to be on the perks of getting the internet and digital."

"I thought you had dropped that soap," John said, lifting a brow.

"I didn't," Maureen said.

"Then why were you watching Survivor before the launch?" John asked.

"I needed a good laugh," Maureen said. "It's more funnier than how our survivor show went."

"We all did need a good laugh after a year in space." John said.

"Hopefully with this new batch, I can get some context behind the new stranger in Port Charles from twelve years ago." Maureen smiled, widely, a flare of determination brewing in her eyes. "It is a nice reward for Penny and I studying the lifeforms on Gamma."

"It will be nice to have a television set," John said.

"Hm?" Maureen asked.

"The next Jupiter cargo ship is coming up television sets for everyone," John said. "Lots of spares to go around."

* * *

The Haustices and Badlys left Robot behind on the long drive back to the Searcher 4 taking the equipment, food pantry, the herd of prehistoric hogs tagging along them, and the almost reconstructed new engine for the ship inside a caged wagon lagging behind the domesticated sauropod driven by Bob and Fred. Their hopes were high as they watched their surroundings changed before their eyes on the days long travel back to the place they had started this journey from.

Certain emotion caused them to have several tears once she came into view. They paused, feet away from the Searcher 4, seeing her shine against the sun in the sun with little snow left behind. Bob halted the sauropod as a lone pterodactyl flew over them. There were fields around the saucer and a garden with several types of consumption and flowers stood out brightly against the green landscape. The castaways got out of their vehicles then stepped forward. And the chickens were grazing in the fields they had last seen them.

"Are those new chickens or are those new ones?" Roher asked.

"If those chickens thought this was a nice place to call home and be safe in," Albert said. "I think those are their grand children."

"Those stupid chickens." Roher said. "Surprising. That's a lot of meat. Staring us in the faces for the road trip home."

"That is more meat diversity," Albert said. "A new one."

"We can have chicken legs!" Donovan announced. "CHICKEN LEGS! For the first time in _ages_!"

"Did someone say chicken legs?" Sheila asked.

"We will have the July 4th we never had." Albert said. 

"Yes!" Albert and Wilma's children shouted at once. 

"We are going to have chicken legs!" Roher declared. "This week!"

The castaways cheered, joyfully, then got back into their form of transport and resumed their travel to the ship with more hope in the air. 

And excitement that lifted their spirits up.

* * *

Will was studying the new build of the environmental Robot to determine how this could be applied en masse to their protectors and rebuilt to the new modifications. He ignored the new technology handed out by the cargo team sending out prized pieces of entertainment. The machine was silent and compliant long after Will put him back together then jotted down how large of a upgrade all the machines needed. And it was massive upgrades to the interior of the chassis including the treads.

"My mind wave system tell me that you are feeling a emotional whiplash," POPS model 1 said. "Explain."

Will turned away from the board toward the model.

"You remind me of someone that I lost,"

The POPS whirred.

"Computes."

Will sighed.

"It was a long time ago. I was a kid the last time I saw him. He was a environmental robot. The ninth model."

"He was obsolete." POPS said.

"Not to me!" Will whirred toward POPS with a flash of anger then it faded. "Sorry. . "

"It is okay," POPS said. "I was rude in my reply. Too blunt. Off colour."

"He was my friend." Will said.

"You spent the better part of a one year and a half with him on a planet," POPS said. "That model had the shelf life of a month."

"And three years with him on Gamma," Will said. "That shelf life changed after Robot proved that his model can be a member of the family."

"Yes, sir." POPS said. "I spent some time with the Corwin's on a island with a certain Doctor Strange. He is responsible for the continuation of my model as not that of a Protector Of People System."

Will laughed, briefly looking down, his shoulders shaking with laughter then flicked a finger against his nose. 

"How do you find that amusing?" POPS whirred his helmet.

"I just don't believe for one moment that all THAT happened on a island!" Will said. "Sure. . . I can imagine that happening on several planets."

"Your feelings on the matter are registered," POPS said. "It happened."

"Okay," Will said. "Thanks for allowing me to study you. You can go home," he waved back at him turning his back to the machine, dismissively, facing the white board. "now."

POPS turned away from Will then scooted on away.

* * *

Months passed with gracious couple time and time that had been taken and given to them since being stranded together. It was a little better in how he was stranded, this time around, this time around, he knew two of the people by heart and did it on his own terms. Terms that were not easily afforded to a Earthling in space and it had to be rough out there. The caution of there being a mosasaurus made the trip back to the main land a very long one that was full of difficult and fear. 

Hair raising fear. They found the cavern empty except for Robot who had waited for them. Long enough to tell them that the others had returned to the Searcher 4 along with Fred and Bob taking other means of transport to the destination. Worry weighed upon Smith's mind long after their relaxing and carefree existence in a environment that felt safe. A far unusual but strange environment.

And one thought worried him.

What if they were being held captive?

And it was up to him to stop their plan?

The thought of having to face that uncertain situation was enough to be tossed aside.

* * *

They made their way back to the Searcher 4 with Robot in the truck bed and Smith drove while his partner rested in the truck bed enjoying the breeze. They took turns this way making their way back to the Searcher 4. The journey came to a pause once they got close enough to see what was going on. Fred was surrounded by the chickens while throwing dead small lizards that the prehistoric chickens were gobbling up between their cooing. It brought certain relief upon Smith and Frank seeing the everyone was alive and well.

"I hate this chore!" Fred complained.

"Deal with it, sucker!" Roher shouted from the field of corn leaning halfway out. "Hey, Doctor! Frank! Robot!"

The other members of the castaways leaned out and waved back, happily, but excited.

"Hmmm. . ." Smith said. "They never waved at us before."

"Sounds like they have accepted seeing your face on a daily basis and find your presence nice to hang around for once." Frank said. "Something strange is going on but I like it. Let's just accept the oddity." he opened the driver side door glancing toward Smith. "And embrace it."

Smith only nodded in return.

* * *

"Charlotte, can we be friends?" Fred asked.

Charlotte turned away from the edge of the beach.

"I don't think we can." Charlotte said.

And Charlotte hurried away past him going up the ridge leading back to the direction of the Searcher 4.

"This Earth woman holds a hard grudge." Bob whistled from behind him. "She doesn't trust you at all."

"Why am I not surprised that you are finding this thoroughly amusing?" Fred asked.

"Because you don't think about the future," Bob said, condescendingly. "Idiot."

Bob got up then walked away from him and Fred shook his head rolling his eyes.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it was." Fred admitted.

Bob stopped in his tracks.

"You know what I find really amusing," Bob said, across from him and Fred turned toward him.

"What is it, my treasured friend?" Fred asked.

"You asked her to be her friend at the place that she lost her fingers!" Bob said then laughed and laughed as he followed after Charlotte.

Fred turned his back to the beach as the mosasaurus began to head his way from underneath the water. He began to walk away then just as he did, so did the mosasaurus, going back in different paths that did not concur with the other.

* * *

It was late as night was preparing to dawn on the planet that they called home. A home that had lost the temporary feel despite the feeling of hope and optimism. The young men were whistling as they scoured their well regrown and overflowing garden that had spread further around the field than what they had planned it to be. Laughter hung in the air around the Searcher 4 as the men and the women were engaged in a game of hide and seek using the environment as their hiding places.

All except for Charlotte and Smith. Smith saw Charlotte's figure at the peak of the cliff side, distantly, then began to slowly head toward her direction. He was concerned about her well being. It had been months since he had last seen her. It had been years since they had both been stranded and she had kept her head above water. Her fingers kept well in check with therapeutic exercises with only scars around her fingers, now faded, that bore any resemblance to a tragic event. Her head was tilted up toward the sky as the dying of the orange morning was cast on her dark face.

"Charlotte, my dear, why are you staring at the sky?" Smith approached the young woman.

"I am searching for my prehistoric bat," Charlotte said, searching through the sky. 

"Charlotte. . . " Smith approached the young woman. 

"Yes?" Charlotte asked. 

"Don't you think that bat is a little. . ." Smith carefully considered his next course of wording. "busy?"

"No," Charlotte turned in his direction. “Doctor Smith!” Her eyebrows rose as she recognized him. “Where have you been for the last three months?”

“Having some relationship mending with Frank.” Smith said. “Time that we hadn’t been spending together often as we ought to be since moving here and it was quite . . . relaxing. . . and deserving. Quality time.”

“We know where we are now.” Charlotte said. 

“Oh, where?” Smith asked then watched her grow a big grin. “Where, my dear?”

“We. . .” She started with dramatics. “Are.” She paused with excitement. “Orbiting.” Then emphasized. “ _Alpha Centauri_.”

“We’re are---" Smith cut himself off shaking his head. "I didn’t hear you right. Did you say we are orbiting Alpha Centauri?”

“Yes." Charlotte nodded with a smile. "We know where we are going once we get off this planet then we can take the next available Jupiter and go back to Earth!”

“Earth. . ." Smith said. "Earth . . . Earth!"

And with that, Smith fainted landing to the ground with a thud.

* * *

“May I attempt to drive your car, Jacklyn?” Bob asked.

“No, Bob." Jacklyn declined as he was hosing down Christine.

Bob scanned Christine then looked toward Jacklyn.

"Why?" Bob asked.

Jacklyn paused then glared up toward Bob with one hand on his knee.

"You ramned it to the chicken coop and it took us a long time to repair it!" Jacklyn said.

"But it was operational in a month," Bob said. "And improved. Was it not?"

"Yes, it was and the chickens had to stay in the Searcher 4 until then." Jacklyn said.

"Would you be cooperative if I brought in more meat?" Bob asked.

"Those prehistoric pigs were enough," He finished cleaning the car with a dry sponge that soaked in the water. He chucked the sponge into the water where it sunk then he shifted toward Bob. "I don't trust you around Christine and I doubt that I will ever again because of that stunt you pulled!" he shook his finger back at the man. "Christine is precious and she should be handled with great responsibility."

Bob nodded.

"I don't know how to drive," Bob admitted looking down toward Christine.

Rage brewed in Jacklyn's eyes.

"Yes, you do!" Jacklyn argued.

Bob lifted his attention on to Jacklyn.

"You can not prove it." Bob said. "Even if I did."

Jacklyn grasped Bob by the shirt then threw him against the rock.

"I may not need to have proof but you drove awfully well for a first timer," Jacklyn said. "Stay away from Christine." He jabbed a finger into the man's chest. "If you steal her and do some pretty stupid stuff then I am going to do something equally as stupid!"

"What then, exactly, are you intending to do?" Bob asked, raising a brow.

"Get a crowbar out and hurt you like you hurt her!" Jacklyn said.

"I would never hurt her." Bob said, insulted.

"You scratched her up real good." Jacklyn stepped back and folded his arms.

"How badly?" Bob asked.

Jacklyn snarled then grabbed Bob by the back of the head then marched toward the front end of the car then slammed the side of his face against her theme. Bob scanned three long line scars that trailed up staring from the grill. Jacklyn released pressure from Bob's head then stepped back. Bob turned in the direction of Jacklyn with a apologetic expression.

"Sorry," Bob apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

Jacklyn grabbed a fistful full of the man's shirt.

"Albert won't be as nice if you did that to his vehicle!" Jacklyn said. "Be careful for who's property that you use."

Jacklyn shoved Bob aside then opened the driver side door, slipped in, then slammed the door aside. 

"Can I at least be a passenger?" Bob asked.

Jacklyn pressed a button.

"Get in." Jacklyn said. Bob started to walk around the vehicle then Jacklyn drove backwards running him over then he drove forward as the Searcher was on the ground, trembling, wincing. Jacklyn drove around Bob then paused beside him staring him down. "No one hurts my baby and _gets away with it_."

Bob got up to his feet then cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out.

"If you like to have the rest of our relationship go this way," Bob walked around as Jacklyn stared with widened eyes. "I can play at this."

Bob opened the passenger door then slid in to the car and closed it beside him.

"Determined, I'll give you that." Jacklyn said as he began to laugh. "I can't trust you as her driver."

"But?" Bob asked.

"Maybe as a passenger."

* * *

Two months passed with categorizing relics they had found and fiddling with results that ranged in consequences to the crew with little promising result that any of them could be the way home. Smith quietly dropped the subject of trying to use the machines as some means to bring them back even the subject of maser beaming them over to Alpha Centauri.

None of them understood what he meant but Robot did. They didn't have the equipment or the power source for the task. Robot knew that and had explained at great length to the doctor. And the relics provided some sanctuary, relief, and ease to their predicament and some of the artifacts turned out to be capable of taken apart and recycled into new items.

"Dad, look what I made!" Blake announced.

Albert stared down at the small but bulky portable machine on the table.

"What is it, son?" Albert asked.

"It's a uh. . ." Blake was unable to find the words as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A what?" Albert asked.

"I think it's a space radio." Blake turned his attention upon his father.

"Can you install it in a car?" Albert asked.

"I think so. It's mobile." Blake said. "It's got a solar battery."

"And how do you know it's a space radio?" Albert asked.

"I had Robot help me with making a radio and it turned into a space radio," Blake said.

"It was easy," Robot said. "Constructing it. Designing it was a whole other story!"

"I intended it to be a planet to planet communications machine so we could warn each other of a threat that isn't prehistoric," Blake said.

"Except it became otherwise," Albert grinned.

"I caught the transmission of some poor fella traveling up there," Blake pointed up toward the sky. "and we had a neat o conversation." he gave a thumbs up. "Nice guy, restless traveler. Pirate by the sounds of it."

"You mean to say we can contact spaceships?" Albert asked.

"Uh huh!" Blake said.

"This should come in handy." Albert said. "Have you made more?"

"Yep!" Blake said.

"We are going to have these in the ship and every vehicle in case we get a emergency contact," Albert said. "Or better, a Gamma rescue ship."

* * *

It was another few months when all the parts and components were assembled, the tapes were taken out of the individual environmental robots then stored alphabetically by each last name of the families that used them and uploaded into the 'cloud' with the tapes stored. The electronic components had to be put together by hand with care delicacy that could not be afforded by a glitch. So, after much practice with help from POPS, a massive group of men and women were assembled to put the parts together.

A familiar shriek caused Will to nearly drop what he was doing then turned in the direction of scream anticipating to see Smith running through the corridor plagued by a trouble that he could solve. What he only saw was a group of people laughing in front of a unusual machine that was made of two machines with thick keyboards that were large in size and beige similar to the rest of the machines found on Gamma with a hard thick lid. Annoyed, Will turned his attention off the screen then he paused for a moment raising his head up then turned in the direction of the men and women.

"What is so important that it makes you pause?" Will asked. "If we don't get this done soon . . ."

"Adam made a audio meme." Anne giggled.

Will frowned then approached the computer.

"What is a audio meme?" Will asked.

"A meme is an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture—often with the aim of conveying a particular phenomenon, theme, or meaning represented by the meme." The half constructed re-modified environmental machine explained between them waving a red painted claw. "This variation is constructed through noise."

"Replay that, please." Will requested.

"No prob, Will." The man across from moved his fingers on the touch pad then pressed play.

The sounds of a dog whimpering, kittens mewing, and then it was made again--Except it sounded startled, terrified, pained, and very much like Smith's trademark noise. It took a few seconds for the meme to register as the man and the women began to crash into laughter. It was strange being out of the loop but as he studied the situation that the audio was trying to convey, it made sense, the shriek stood for the frantic feeling that one was surrounded by animals they couldn't take. Will began to chuckle then he stopped. 

"Don't find it amusing?" Adam asked.

"No," Will said.

"What is on your mind, Will?" Adam asked. "Just chuckle worthy?"

Will turned attention from the screen to his long time friend Adam.

"Where did you get the scream from?" Will asked.

The three people exchanged a glance.

"We got it from youtube." Adam said.

Will looked toward the username below the video.

"Is this from Earth or here?" Will asked.

"Well, they got the Alpha Centauri star system orbiting each other so that is a good yes." Adam said.

"Could I use your environmental robot for a few hours tonight?" Will asked. "I need to do a quick search in the cultural library and he will get it done much faster than I could."

"Go ahead!" Adam said.

Will noted to himself, _NSEAProtector12345, you got another thing coming._

* * *

"Kimberly, wake up!"

Kimberly bolted up.

"What is it?"

"Mr Robinson would like to speak with you."

"Who?"

"Will Robinson."

"Will who?"

"Son of PRESIDENT JOHN ROBINSON!"

"Oh my God. My meme has gotten to **him**?"

"I told you not to post that stupid audio meme. The iconic woman shriek was better."

"Some people have said otherwise, father."

"Okay. He is waiting in the galley for you. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night, father."

Kimberly got up to her feet then slipped into her bright purple night robes then combed her hair until it was prim and proper. She turned her attention to the door and braced herself for the discussion. The discussion that was sudden and unexpected as the thought of zombie apocalypse happening in a school and having to retreat into the closet of a classroom arming themselves. Killing zombies that were once children. Keeping the frightened but traumatized and potentially cowardly children, uninfected, from seeing what their classmates had became. It was unlikely as that.

She closed her door to the stateroom. Kimberly watched the young man lowering the cup to the table. He hadn't shaved in many days by the looks of it. He scratched his beard then took a sip from the coffee. He leaned back then smiled, kindly, and waved her over. It had been two months since the meme had been released. Two solid months. She took tentative but shy steps toward him then came to a stop at the table and sat across from him.

"Kimberly," Will said, greeting her, then smiled. "That is your name."

"Yes, Mr Robinson,"

"Call me, Will. Please."

"Okay. Will."

"Where did you get that audio from? How? I haven't heard a scream like that in ages."

"I was ten years old when this transmission came on my radio. "

"And you were recording the radio?"

"I like listening to space. I wanted to keep it remembered."

"Okay. I can believe that."

"A year after we got on to Gamma is when I got it. There were other transmissions but I am deciding how to best release them on youtube and how to best make them entertaining so they can be remembered. A cry for help gone unanswered, for example, but not forgotten."

"Your heart is in the right place, Kimberly."

"I thought these were from a old science fiction television show that had finally echoed over to Alpha Centauri system so since then I have been collecting all the other broadcasts in the hopes that I get the complete audio file on it. So far, I have amassed a good chunk of it."

"Your radio?"

"Yes."

"Was there more to it?"

"Yep."

"Can I listen to it?"

She looked up toward Will.

"What is this about?"

"That scream."

She grinned.

"Oh yes, that screech," She rubbed her forehead. "Is the single most annoying sound when checking it over and over and over and over again it transferred well."

"I can imagine." Will chuckled.

"That screech alone has gotten me _millions_ of viewers." Kimberly elaborated. "After the internet came and the digital recording devices got here, I decided, here is the opportunity to remix it! A brilliant one! I thought, I still haven't completed the transmission but I can use it to entertain other people."

Will nodded along listening to her every word then replied.

"I had a environmental robot scan the cultural library for that sound in the media department." Will said.

The look on his face told her that there was something _wrong_.

"And what . . ." Kimberly said. "did you get?"

"That scream you got isn't from a radio. Nor was it a part of a movie or show. That broadcast came from a living human being." Will said. "Do you still have the full audio?"

"Yes!" She stood up to her feet.

"I like you to email me some copies." Will requested, politely. "Can you do that?"

"I can."

She filed back into her stateroom then returned with the large computer. She put it on the table then started it up. It took several minutes for it to boot up, then for her to input her password, then for her to go to file explorer. With a few clicks and press of thick buttons, a file came up with the emblem of the Alpha Centauri system. She pressed on the side ways triangle then withdrew herself.

“ _We are in need of being directed back to Earth. This is Doctor Smith of planet Earth. Please, someone help us! Galactic Space Law Enforcement, we need to be escorted back home, help us, please, I beg of---_ ” And Smith's shriek followed suit.

And silence hung in the air between them as his eyes lit up then looked up toward the woman.

"Was there another file?" Will asked.

Kimberly grimaced.

"Yes."

"I like to hear it."

"It doesn't have his voice."

"It doesn't matter. I have to hear it."

"Do you really want to hear it, Mr Robinson?"

"If it pertains to a doctor. Yes."

She typed in the file name, performed the same act, then pressed the triangle button.

 _"Hello?”_ Albert's desperate voice came over the computer. “ _Hello? Is anyone there_?"

* * *

Wilma sat on a hill, one night, then was joined by Smith who looked down toward her.

"Madame." Smith said. "I didn't expect you to be out here."

"I am going to miss this night sky." Wilma said.

Smith folded his arms looking up toward the night sky scanning it, a void of uncertainty, fearful, yet grimacing at the journey ahead. 

"I won't." Smith said.

Wilma looked up toward Smith.

"Why?"

"We will be seeing this view every day." Smith said. "Every day until we get back. A terrible experience."

It was silent around them. Smith sat down onto the nearest rock and cupped his chin looking out. His eyes searching for moving stars among the constellations. A rescue ship that may as well be on its way but it was not and no one was aware that they were so far yet so close to them. His eyes were heavy with mixed feelings for the stars and the future ahead.

Wilma wondered how the world was fairing without them. A war, a documentary, grief, new movies, new shows, life marched on without them. And they were considered dead to the world when they were quite alive and well. Just like the Robinsons. She had little hope that the Robinsons were holding any out for them and agreed on the fact that space had claimed them. But when she looked at Robot and Smith, there was hope, they were proof that someone can come back.

"Do you really have a cousin?" Wilma asked. "Jeremiah sounded a awful like you."

Smith looked down toward Wilma.

"I didn't really know him as I should have," Smith said. "He vanished before the family program was started. I was young. Aunt Maude was ill and she wasn't getting any better. He called me and promised to be there by her side when. . . When I was needed elsewhere."

"What happened to him?" Wilma asked.

"On the way, he was taken." Smith said.

"By who?" Wilma asked.

"God, a stranger, I don't know," Smith said. "He vanished without a trace. Wishful thinking that he was still alive out there held up by aliens and gambling." He lowered his gaze toward the grass then plucked off a flower from the soil and twirled it. "I want to believe that he is still out there having the time of his life and never wants to go back to the dull monotone Earth."

* * *

There was silence at the galley as the files were replayed from Will's computer. Will slid down the lid as optimism rang from the room and hope made it feel better than it had in recent months. Only, there were more questions to be had. The gasps that had started with Will pressing start on the first file had all but faded. The gasps that came from the end of the second one brought concern and worry while listening to the file on the computer.

"So," John said. "He is nearby."

"It took a year to get to Gamma," Don said.

"Nine years just to get to us," Penny said.

"I'll give it to him," Don said. "Smith is painfully slow when coming to tell us there is trouble. This is just like him."

"It has been nine years since they went off their course," Maureen reminded. "If that transmission was caught then he could be in a nearby solar system."

"Or he could be in the place that these the searchers beings are," John said.

"OR Alpha Centauri C," Don shook his finger. "You know the placement of that planet makes it easily destroyed when it orbits Alpha Centauri A and B. It must have a very strange orbit for have survived for so long." Don leaned back into the chair. "We have been so focused on colonizing Alpha Centauri B that we have neglected exploring around it the three systems."

"Colonizing is hard work." Judy said. "And making friends out of the locals and giving them rights."

"Yes," John said. "Those were _very_ pressing issues. And so has been studying the geography of the rest of Gamma after the two terms."

"Dad," Will said. "Why don't we go after them? The president is not going to act with these memes. She has shut down any hope on them coming back. Repeatedly."

John scanned the members of the family.

"If we go out there," John said. "We need to stock pile on fuel for two trips. Lots of it." he held a finger. "If everyone wants to go out there."

"More than two trips if they took Smith and the Haustices were not given directions home." Don said.

"That is a great risk." John agreed. "Going up there, you may not come back in this year. I have to remind you of that."

"We understand that risk," Penny said.

"As do I." Judy said.

"Let's have a vote." John said. "Those who want to go after him. Raise your hands. If not, keep your hands down."

One by one, they rose their hands.

"Then it's decided," John said. "We go after them. . . But, we can't tell anyone about it. We leave once we have enough fuel and we empty the Jupiter 2 at night. If we tell anyone, they would stop us and restrict us. And those families would have to wait five years for a rescue ship from Gamma."

"I know the place where we can get the fuel," Penny said. "Remote. Really remote. Right outside of the city, out of the suburbs, out of the towns, the villages."

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"I went exploring with Chelsey and her environmental boyfriend a few months ago." Penny said. "I have been planning on going there with Debbie for a while."

"Then we will publicly call it a vacation spot," John said. "Nostalgia. That is what we will call it. Camping away from everyone."

"Looks like we get to use the actual additional residential decks we have added for guests." Maureen said.

"And it will be a first lifting off with her renovated," Don said. "I am sure she can still lift off and that we can all keep this information from everyone."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was a week later, after foraging for eggs with Robot, did Smith pause in his tracks spotting a giant large creature wiggling its long fine tail feathers from side to side in front of the Searcher 4 with it's head peeked in the ship. It at first brought him to a great but shocked pause. He dropped the large basket to the ground in shock and horror as he came to hear the sounds of screaming belonging to the others from within as heart strings were pulled over the sounds of dark but deep rumbling (that vibrated through Smith’s being even through his spine) was radiating from the creature.

“No! Nooo! Noooo! It can't be! It mustn't be!" The t-rex paused. "Nooooo! **NooooOOooo**!”

The T-rex stepped back, the rumbling grew louder than it had before, turning in his direction. The t-rex bobbed their head back and forth then tilted it from side to side as though scanning him. Determining his worth as it towered over him. Judging if he would make a far more excellent meal over the rest of numerous and fruitful members of the crew. It stared him down, rumbling, with judgement. He looked up in fear as the long shadow of the t-rex hovered over him as his eyes widened.

“Oh sweet heavens.”

The T-Rex took a step forward then he turned around and made a break for it. 

“Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!”

Smith ran on ahead of the creature. 

“Doctor!” Albert shouted. “Doctor!” He ran toward the entrance of the ship. “DOCTOR!”

And Frank joined him. 

“ZACHARY!” Frank screamed. “Zachary . . . “

Frank stopped in his tracks hearing the screech of Smith echo as the tyrannosaurus rex chased after him. Smith heard Albert’s shout and Frank’s scream as he ran. He ran past Robot shoving him aside causing him to fall on to his back with a thud and flailed his long black arms in the air as the man ran through the landscape. The dinosaur rumbled behind him through the forest, head lowered, eyes on the moving target. Smith ran through familiar parts of the forest using them to his advantage causing the tyrannosaurus rex to lag behind him and tumble then righten itself up. It rumbled, loudly, then resumed the chase. 

Smith turned his head toward the approaching tyrannosaurus rex and gave out a scream then lunged forward. When he looked on ahead of him, there was nothing ahead of him and he was falling. He let out a horrified scream waving his arms looking down feeling his heart leap into his throat and shielded his eyes squeezing them shut as he fell like a rock. His legs were pointed above him, bent, flying from side to side with little coordination. 

He waited for the black to consume him. For the hot searing pain that he would be greeted by and a few agonizing moments of his spent all alone. His heart raced quickly. His mind ran through his life, filing through everything, all his sorrow, his happiness, glorious mistakes, and the people that he cared dearly that he was leaving behind. _I don’t want it to end. Not even as quick and painlessly as it is going to be._ And he was saddened on the prospect. 

A sharp pain in his shoulders made him flinch, wince, and grimace in the same order. And there was no other pain from his body. He opened his eyes and looked up spotting the fur coated pterodactyl that had a far unusual screech. It reminded him of how metal screamed in places that dealt with it, filing it, refining it, bending it to the wills of workers, and modifying it. _Oh no! Oh dear! THIS is worse!_ He screeched then it let go and he resumed falling with a loud yet long " **NO** " that echoed through the canyon.

The loud high pitch metal screeching sound echoed above him. It caught him by the legs and he struggled in its grasp. Wiggling, squirming, prying at the heavy and thick phalanges until he could not struggle much longer then waited to be taken back to its nest to be taken as feast. He grimaced looking down to the area that it was flying away from then looked on toward the creature with a long beak. A undignified fate. Smith grew saddened, helpless, and scared then looked down. To be pecked alive until blood loss killed him was the only fate that awaited him. He shielded his eyes. Shortly after, he fell when the grip was slackened and hit the ground then stiffened himself bracing for the end. 

"Zachary!" 

Smith stopped shielding his eyes looking on in confusion.

"Francis?" Zachary said.

Frank caught Smith's trembling figure into his hands.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked.

Smith looked on toward the area ahead of him spotting the pterodactyl on the ground hugging Charlotte.

"I am shocked, stunned, and in disbelief, my dear . . ." Smith said. "Hold on a moment." Smith began to fall back rubbing his forehead. "I am going to faint."

Frank caught his partner in his arms then looked on to see the creature and chuckled.

"You're a good girl," Charlotte said. "Who is a good girl?" her fingers traveled the sides of the pterodactyl. "You are, my dear girl. Yes, you are."

Albert looked toward Wilma and smiled as he put a arm along her shoulder.

"Lovely," Albert said. "This could have been a far worse tragedy."

"It is very fortunate," Wilma said. "We have a tyrannosaurus rex to be worried about."

"I will be there next time!" Robot said waving a claw from the distance. "I will not be easily distracted harvesting the eggs."

"It's alright, Robot." Ronny said facing him as everyone else had. "Everyone makes that mistake. Even in tragedies. And we all can't stop that."

"I can be on a T-rex patrol," Jacklyn said. "I volunteer to be on the first shift."

"No, how about me?" Roher said.

"No," Bob said. "I!"

"No!" Roher, Jacklyn, Fred, and Albert turned it down at once.

"Roher goes first," Jacklyn said. "Five hour shifts. Everyone agree with that?"

"Uh huh." Were the response.

There was a long period of silence as everyone's attention shifted toward Albert,

"Dad," Ronny said. "You still haven't taught us how to drive the upgraded van."

Albert smacked his forehead.

"Knew I was forgetting about something!"

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was emptied shortly after dinner and the family donned into their slightly updated uniforms that shined brighter than it had years ago made of different material and sparked under the artificial lights of the Jupiter 2. Will and Penny looked out the auxiliary deck of the ship admiring the scenery that was littered in Jupiter models that ranged in make and style with each of them different from each other. A range of different years of design made them stand out to the human eye from the view of the bridge. The siblings then smiled exchanging a glance with the other then Debbie went into Penny's arms and they retreated inside of the Jupiter 2.

The door to the residential deck of the Jupiter 2 closed and the front window of the Jupiter 2 finally opened revealing John and Don at the conn. The Jupiter shrieked as she flew into the air departing from her resting place headed for the heavens leaving behind civilization that grew small beneath her frame. The Robinsons gathered to the auxiliary window peering out watching the planet shrink in size compared to them once the sky was pitch black and decorated in stars. John and Don joined them from behind them. The Robinsons exchanged a glance among each other.

"Course is set," Don announced. "We will be there in one month."

"One month!" Penny said. "That is so long."

"Not as long as they have been waiting for a way home." Judy said.

"Time that they can wait for." Maureen said. "A little bit longer. Just one more month."

"I just hope they are sitting tight and doing nothing with Smith . . . " Don said. "I like to give them some kind of reward for standing him for nine years."

"If they do," John said. "I am sure that we can work something out to the people who took him."

"It will be alright, Dad." Will said.

"We're sure of it." Penny said with a nod.

"All of us are." Maureen agreed.

"Time to hit the hay," John said. "We have a _long_ journey ahead of us."

Will watched as Gamma shrunk before his eyes then turned away -- _I will see you later, Gamma_ \-- and joined his family into the Jupiter 2.


	12. Chapter 12

The planet was getiting closer by the passing weeks. It started as a distant light ahead of them that remained consistent against the heavenly stars they were flying past in space. The excitement was enough to carry them from day to day. Even tolerate having to be on shifts for Alpha Centauri C. The women and men did their part in the shifts keeping watch out and making adjustment to the course occasionally to avoid lying objects. The planet grew in size once the month was coming close so one day, John came to the conn.

"This is Professor John Robinson of the Gamma ship Jupiter 2. We are on our way. We will be there in one week to pick you up." John hooked it back in then leaned back into the chair.

"Do you think that they will catch it, Dad, Don?" Will asked.

"I think they will." Don said.

"If their favorite past time is listening to radio." John added.

"It takes awhile for radio signals to pass through a entire system. But, since we are so close, they will get it in three days."

"Three days." Will said. "And we will be two days away when they get it."

* * *

The crew of the Searcher 4 were camping in the woods with their improvised camping gear and makeshift tents. Tents that heavily protected them from the outside forces of nature. They were cooking hot dogs over the fire pit as some of them were in the cars enjoying the warm heat stirring inside. The radios were on high volume for the cars that were left running and the doors left ajar standing out against the sound of dinosaur screeches.

"And there goes another pterodactyl." Wilma said.

"Mating season," Donovan said. "We could stockpile a lot of meat if two of them die this month."

"Two would be a miracle," Blake said. "Three would be a sign of our luck changing."

"Three corpses," Sheila said. "Don't you suppose we could share that with the next guests?"

"Yes." Donovan said with a small shrug. "I suppose so." 

"We would have too much meat, anyway." Blake said. "And it would eventually become expired if we didn't share it. So yeah."

"We would have to share it." Robin said.

There was silence from the group as they listened to the animals around them, their excited moods lost, replaced by sorrow and dismay of having to stay on the planet much longer. Smith was fiddling with his thumbs falling into a nap as he had many times before and his head started to lower.

"This is Professor John Robinson of the Gamma ship Jupiter 2. We are on our way. We will be there in one week to pick you up."

Smith raised his head as his attentive ears caught it.

"Did everyone just hear there?"

They turned their attention, lazily, upon the doctor.

"Hear what?"

"That radio transmission."

"Yeah. So what?"

"That was Professor Robinson's voice!"

"You're dreaming."

"I am not dreaming, my dear." Smith turned his attention toward his slow friend. "Booby, tell them!"

"That was Professor Robinson's voice." Was all Robot would say. "That was his voice."

The members of the family stood up to their feet then bolted toward the truck and began to take out the large assembled telescope from the back end. With precious hours that were spent and pacing back and forth waiting, the telescope was assembled. Albert looked out the space yet alien telescope and peered out toward the end searching through the night sky then paused with a loud gasp that alarmed them.

"Al, what is it?" Roher asked as Albert stepped back with tears in his eyes. "Was it a old radio play that the professor was part of?"

Albert shook his head as he flicked off a tear and Ronny looked through it then froze.

"We are going home THIS YEAR!" Albert said. "Not in the next two years! We are going home!"

"They're on their way alright!" Ronny said.

"Let me see, my dear." Smith said, softly.

"They must be like," Sheila said. "A couple days away?"

"A couple days," Roher said. "A couple days it all it will take for our world to change."

"For the better!" Charlotte said as Fred and Bob were staring toward the night sky reeling back the shock.

Smith gently moved Ronny aside and peered out. Smith's eyes registered a familiar saucer that he had only seen in his mind, a specter that he had imagined to himself while writing the Jupiter many years ago late into the night when she was flying and not bound to the planet but with him aboard as a crewmember. His eyes widened in shock, disbelief, quite stunned.

"Good heavens!" Smith raised his head up in alarm. "How did they find us?"

The family shrugged at once.

"Doesn't matter," Charlotte said. "What matters is that we are getting a rescue ship."

"How. . ." Smith wondered.

Robot twirled toward Albert then tugged on his shoulder and whispered to him in private regarding what his general theory was. Albert's face paled then he nodded, understandingly. Albert looked toward Smith and Frank, in the middle of a hug, then back toward his family in regret. Everything that they had done.

Only the worst possible situation was going to happen. They were going to split up and never see each other again. The only people that were going to comiserate and fondly look back to their time on the planet were going to be Frank and Smith. It would be a tough sell for the children to look back even fondly. Albert went into the van then turned on the radio.

"This is the commanding officer of the Searcher 4, Albert Haustice, Jupiter 2."

Albert looked out toward the night sky.

"We hear you loud and clear. Loud and clear."

He looked on toward the family now taking out their snack food and eating.

"We will be there at the Searcher 4. Can't miss her. She has a farm, a sauropod, and a big garden around her. Big saucer glinting in the sun. Can't miss her." He smirked looking up toward the sky. "We are on the planet that has a another planet for a moon. Hell or high water, we will be waiting for you."

* * *

The castaways descended into their tents and fell asleep with Robot on patrol.

Robot moved back and forth then lowered his helm beneath the telescope getting a more careful reading of the craft.

His sensors indicated they were to be at least two days away just as the family had suspected then he leaned up moving to the side of the telescope.

"I have missed you, Will." Robot admitted, underneath the night sky. "And everyone else."

* * *

Daylight dawned on the sky and the crew began to slip out of their tents. One by one, they were out, Smith included stepping out to face the familiar sounds of the dinosaurs around them. He sighed in a breath of air and put his hands on his hands then smiled widely looking toward the distant moon ahead of them in the sky that was quite visible yet it was distant to a certain point.

_Home._

The thought of it brought tears to his eyes as he lowered his gaze.

_Home._

He used his well taken care of sleeve to clean the tears then gazed up.

_Home._

He lowered his gaze on to his surroundings then watched a tall yet massive rhino covered in thick fur strolling on into the encampment. Smith bolted behind Robot and watched as it grazed along the area leaving a fine trail of poop behind. Robot's helm was down as he snored away, his helm raising up and down, the older man paralyzed by fear watching the creature stroll on by and the familiar deep rumbling echoed through the area. Robot's helm bobbed up and Smith let go of a scream then began to run fast as he could.

"DANGER! DANGER! Tyranosaurus rex! DANGER! DANGER!"

The Tyrannosaurus Rex paused then turned sharply in the direction of the screaming machine and members of the family poked their heads out of their tents then screamed. They made a run for it going in different directions.

The Tyrannosaurus rex paused scanning the group of fleeing people then with a run as Robot attempted to shock it, it shoved Robot aside on to the ground chasing after the direction that Smith, Charlotte, Fred, and Ronny were running in their pajamas. They went deeper and deeper as the trees got further up above them becoming thicker similar to a thicket.

Smith came to a pause at the edge of the swamp with a scream then held out his arm stopping Ronny, and Charlotte in their tracks. He looked up toward them with a grimace and they did too, terrified, distraught. _This is the end._

Ronny shook his head as Fred's face fell and Smith wasn't afraid staring back toward them. 

"Time to stop running," Smith said. "delaying the inevitable."

"It's not inevitable until we say it is!" Charlotte said.

He grimaced looking down then back up toward them as they shook their heads in protest and looked around the area for a escape route only spotting the thick roots. Ronny reached a hand out for Charlotte then put a hand on her shoulder and she turned toward him, distraught, desperate, and scared.

"Death only happens once, my dears." Smith replied.

Their gazes met his gaze.

"No." Fred said. "It happens multiple times."

It was as if he had been replaced with a more brave version of himself in that same instant the swamp had came into view and the shriek became replaced by silence. He turned away from them to face the oncoming event with dignity. Fred stared in horror at the sheer insanity of the man.

Fred beckoned Charlotte out to the water then she looked toward the swamp, searchingly, unsure, then faced Fred with the same look that was on Smith's then smiled back, wistfully, as the tyrannosaurus slowly crept toward them. Fred looked up spotting the ancestors of humanity staring back down toward him.

"This way!" Fred shouted.

Fred made a run for it toward the tree then the children began to follow them. Smith screamed watching the tyrannosaurus rex increase speed changing direction. He fled out of sight continuing to scream from the top of his lungs as Ronny and Charlotte climbed up the ledges sticking out of the tree coming closer and closer to the noisy monkeys.

"Once a coward. Always a coward." Ronny sneered.

"Thought he would actually stay for once and face the end, that asshole." Charlotte said.

Fred panted as the dinosaur tried to climb up the tree then fell down landing to their side then leaped up with some difficulty.

"We're safe. . ." Fred said. "For now."

Ronny climbed up the tree then came to a pause.

"Hey! Anyone else hiding in the trees?" Ronny cupped around his mouth. "Charlotte, me, and Fred are okay! We're nearby the swamp!"

"Ronny?" Wilma's voice echoed. "Are you okay?"

"Okay, mom!" Ronny said. "What about dad?"

"Sprained his ankle!" Wilma replied. "And fell into a rock quarry! I am doing all that I can!"

Ronny looked down spotting the creature pacing back and forth.

"The tyranosaurus is stalking us!" Ronny hollered.

"Sit still!" Albert hollered. "The Robinsons are coming! They will help us out of this mess!"

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Roher hollered.

"Ran away!" Charlotte shouted out then released all of the pent up fury at Smith, all the years, all the pain that he had left her in. " **COOOOWWWWWWWWAAAAAARRRRDDDDD**."

Her scream echoed through the forest - overheard by a fleeing Smith beneath the tree tops-- making several of the pterodactyls hanging around fly into the air, unsettled, fleeing from the scene.

* * *

_"--Hell or high water, we will be waiting for you_."

The Robinsons finished listening to the reply.

"Hm," John said. "Fits Mr Haustice's previous job description. He was a police captain."

"Ah," Don said. "Explains how he was able to deal with Smith."

"It will be good to meet them," Will said.

"John, I am thinking of making some blueberry pie for our castaways," Maureen said. "I haven't made that in a long time."

"Blueberry pie!" Don said. "Make sure to make two!"

"Two will be fine," John snickered. "They have been without pie crust--" John stopped. "We will be out of pie by the end of the day!"

The family burst into laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

It was many hours later did the Jupiter 2 descend to the planet below with the Robinsons in the landing chairs waiting for the descent. Will watched the landmass become familiar to his eyes with rows of green that contrasted against the familiar lands of the first alien planet Will was familiar to. It could mean little hardship had been featured for the castaways yet it was still threatening if not more than the little odd planet they were on. The Robinsons watched the tall sauropods appear before their view with high raising necks.

The Jupiter 2 landed across from the Searcher 4 on her landing legs. The residential deck door opened then Will came flooding down the stairs. He looked over spotting a creature that made a loud but gentle and unique mooing like sound from above. He raised his head up joined by Penny by his side and they gasped in awe. The tall sauropod was eating from a tree swinging their head back and forth before approaching the towering ancient tree nearby the Searcher 4.

"What is the standing around for---" Judy stopped then looked up. "Oh my. . ."

"They weren't joking about having a domesticated sauropod." Will said.

"Wild animal." Penny said. "That is too big to have kept in a ship."

"She used to be in a cavern with us until she got too big." A mechanical voice came from across.

The now grown children whirred in the direction of Robot then cried out at once, "Robot!" and crashed around him in a big hug.

"Will, Penny, Judy?" Robot said. "Is that you?"

The children stepped off.

"You don't look too good yourself," Will said. "How long has it been since you got a good oil bath?"

"You look like you have been through a rough time, Robot," Penny commented.

"Three months." Robot said. "And I have. The wear and tear of this planet is worse than the other planets I have been on." His helm bobbed up. "You have grown up so much from the last time that I had seen you."

"And you haven't changed a bit," Will said. "Asides to all those scratch on your helm and scars in your chassis."

"We have all changed." Judy laughed.

"Where is the others?" John asked coming down the stairs. "Why aren't they here?"

"They are hiding in the trees from the tyranosuarus rex." Robot reported. "Except for Doctor Smith."

"And where is he?" Will asked.

"I have sedated him with what little we had left three hours ago." Robot said. "We had just got back from the forest."

"And the others are still there." John said. "Robot, think you can direct us?"

"Affirmative." Robot said. "I like a oil bath first."

"Why didn't you get a oil bath earlier?" Penny asked.

"We have been busy." Robot replied. "Very busy. We had the T-Rex attack a month ago and have been doing shifts. I volunteered to be the watch out. It was difficult for them to have their guard down and think about small matters."

"Your armor is no small matter, Robot." John said. "Judy, Penny, how about you clean Robot."

"We love to!" Penny said.

"That is something I won't mind doing." Judy beamed.

"I will check on Doctor Smith," Will said with a grin.

"Don, how about we get the Chariot out for old times sake?" John's attention lowered on toward the major.

Don brightened up then nodded.

"I like the talk of that!" Don said.

The men returned inside of the Jupiter as did the women. 

Will headed toward the Searcher 4 then paused and put his hands on his hips with a optimistic grin before continuing.

* * *

Smith was laced between moments of the last nine years in his dreams watching it all go down and concur. As a bystander of the memories, he regretted making them happen. And as he knew Albert well enough, he may have regretted asking him to make them happen after the call from the Robinsons. What working relationship that he could have with the children was lost. The memories dulled and lost their sharp edge as the memory of the professor's voice brought his mind to the present.

They were going home.

That was the part that mattered the most when it came down to it. _Home_.

"Doctor Smith?" came a stranger's voice. "Doctor Smith?"

A unfamiliar yet kind, soft, innocent, young, and deep voice called him out.

"Oh, there you are. Right where you usually are when there is danger afoot."

Smith's bright blue eyes struggled to open under the blanket of darkness then looked to see a familiar pair of eyes looking back at him with a smile, softness, and innocence in them that couldn't be found in another face. Smith lifted himself up from the cot then looked toward the younger man.

"William?" Smith asked.

"Uh huh." Will said. "Who else could I be?"

"Oh dear, look at you!" Smith said, sliding himself to the edge of the bed. "You've grown up." He took the man's out reached hand then slid up to his feet. "So, so, so well."

Smith brought the younger man into a hug and Will reciprocated after being startled then smiled clenching on to the older man's back.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"How. . . how. . . how did you find me?"

"Your scream found me."

Smith was the first to break the hug with his hands sliding off the younger man's back then moving underneath the man's arms with a gentle touch.

"My what?" Smith asked.

"Your scream found me." Will repeated. "That is what got my attention, Doctor Smith."

"What do you mean, my dear boy?" Smith asked, perplexed, tilting his head. "I don't seem to understand."

"As a audio file."

"My scream found its way to you from nine years ago as a _audio file_?" Smith asked.

"Yes." Will replied with a smile.

"My radio transmission." Smith's eyes widened then turned away from the younger man taking a few steps taken back as he processed the revelation. "My cry for help was answered!" He was on the brink of tears when he turned toward Will.

"Yep." Will said.

"Radio transmission took that long?" Smith asked then his eyebrows knitted together. "There is something missing."

"It took a year to get to Alpha Centauri." Will said.

"And?" Smith asked.

"Eight years just to reach me." Will replied as Smith's mouth slightly fell. "We didn't have internet there until recently. And oh, guess what!"

"What?"

"People are campaigning for Hollywood for a movie about your books!" Will said.

Smith groaned turning away and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh dear!" Smith said. "Oh no! My legacy is awful! Horrendous! The movie is going to be awful! I hope this campaign fails!"

"Doctor Smith, that show was pretty great!" Will said. "Lasted for all of three seasons and a reunion movie recently."

"That show had not one family but a lot of colonists and that woman wasn't portraying Doctor Zachary Smith!"

He turned toward the young man with a heated glare.

"She was portraying a entirely different person according to how she gone about the name by the writers."

Smith walked past him then stopped at the window. He turned toward the young man with a short pause lifting his brows, "So, how are your sisters, William? Got their own pitter pattering in their own little Jupiters?"

"Cleaning Robot at this moment." Will replied.

"Th--T-T-T-they came?" Smith said, surprised. "I was under the impression they never wanted to leave Gamma after getting there."

"Look for yourself, Doctor Smith."

Slowly, Smith crept to the doorway then peered out. Will approached his friend's back as Smith froze at seeing the familiar figures dressed in a different variation of the space uniform that sparkled in the sun. Smith was silenced by the familiar figures presence cleaning up Robot. Will put a hand on Smith's shoulders.

"Your family _is_ the rescue team this time." Smith said.

"We didn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer." Will grinned. "Besides, the mission would be delayed by space probes."

Unexpectedly, Smith fainted then Will caught him by the shoulders.

"Haven't changed a day in the core, old friend." Will said with a well meaning laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is short and sweet. And contrasts against the general mood of what happens next.

"Charlotte," Fred started. 

"No," Charlotte said. 

"You can't ignore me forever," Fred said. 

"No." Charlotte shook her head, profusely. 

"We may not get rescued at all with a meat eating massive chicken lurking about." Fred looked down. "It is still there. I hear the rumbling."

"No." Charlotte said. 

Fred sighed.

"We have to get away from the swamp and to safer grounds." Fred stood up to his feet then looked on toward the sea of trees outlined by the morning sun. 

Ronny got up then stared down Fred.

"You have _no right_ telling us what to do," Ronny said. "Absolutely no right."

"I am interested in being alive," Fred said. "I have a right."

"And that is stupid." Ronny pointed out. 

"Sitting down doing nothing is stupid," Fred said. "Your point?"

Ronny punched Fred knocking him down.

"It will also be a waste of our time and energy because the only place this forest leads to is a grassy plain and a residential pack of herbivores that will stomp us to _death_ if we start running in their pasture."

"The dinosaur will get distracted--"

" **IT WILL NOT**!"

". . . You are angry. Talk. You seem to need to vent." Fred looked up toward Ronny rubbing his eye. "I understand you are still angry," Fred said. "I was to understand I rescued you out of poverty."

Ronny punched him down a second time then began to kick the man into the side.

"You didn't rescue us, you sick bull!" Ronny said. "You abducted us as **SPECIMENS! ABDUCTED US!** You didn't knock on our door, make us a offer that couldn't be refused, you didn't take out hands and say 'Come with me if you want to live in affordable housing'. You did none of that and I will _never_ excuse you for taking my family like that."

"Ronny--" Charlotte yanked him out. "That is enough."

Fred lifted himself up toward the children.

"I don't want to be excused for my actions or forgiven for them," Fred said as the two shifted toward him. "I just wish to be off this planet alive and well."

"We will be **IF WE WAIT**!" Ronny tried to lunge at Fred but Charlotte stopped him.

"Stop looking at him, Ronny." Charlotte said. "You," she pointed toward Fred. "We expect silence."

Fred held his hands up then shook them, meekly, from side to side in surrender.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this scene felt like it needed to be its own chapter. This could very well end with 20 chapters.

"We can't stay here." Albert said.

Wilma looked down toward him then nodded back, painfully.

"If we can get them to the entrance of the forest--" Wilma was cut off.

"Then the Robinsons will get to the Jupiter 2 faster," Albert finished.

"And they wouldn't get stuck in it," Wilma said.

"The only matter is that we can do is getting them there." Albert said.

Albert and Wilma looked toward each other.

"For them." Wilma said.

Wilma squeezed his hand then they exchanged a small but short lived kiss and cupped each other's cheek looking toward each other. Wilma stood up to her feet then looked on toward the distance where the other children were hiding. Wilma gathered her cool then closed her eyes and reopened them; this time with lacking fear. This time, her brown eyes welded courage and hope for the future.

"Children," Wilma called. 

Her voice booked through the forest. 

"Yes, mother?"

She licked her lips.

"I need you to do exactly as I say, " Wilma said. "Exactly."

"What do you need us to do? " Donovan asked.

"Follow my voice."

She helped Albert up to his feet. Then they began to make the long journey back to the entrance of the forest with care and precision. It was hard and long as the stay on the planet but with teamwork, they went on. Jacklyn paused in his tracks then smiled, wistfully, back at Christine. He paused as a idea hit him then began to descend down the tree using the mushrooms protruding out as stair steps. He landed with a thud to the ground as the singing from Wilma stopped with a shout that pierced the air.

"Jacklyn!" Roher shouted. "Don't!"

"Go to the bus stop on foot! You will get there quicker!" He slipped into Christine. "Help me, one last time, old friend."

As Jacklyn turned the key, he was struck with a wave of faith and confidence that hadn't been there before.

_I can do this._

Behind Jacklyn, the family was making a run for it as the rex lifted its head up turning away from them at the sound of wheels screeching against the forest floor. Christine paused facing her opponent. Silence carried throughout the forest save for the rumbling coming from the rex. It stepped forward waving the long gray tailfeathers behind it on the long tail. She turned around then it gave chase after her.

"Go!" Robin cried. 

"Show 'em who is boss! " Blake shouted.

"Children!" Wilma shouted.

They resumed their journey with Charlotte looking back and Bob put a hand on her shoulder.

Bob looked down, comfortingly, apologetically.

She nodded, glancing up toward him, then joined her family leaving Bob behind.

"Earth family, it is coming back!" Fred shouted. 

Albert paused in gestures his family in using the neighboring tree root as his support then picked up a large tree branch lacking leaves then kicked the thin tree branches down until it were a long and sharp tree branch as Fate marched up toward him as he stood with defiance in the way. His eyes locked with the creature that he was to due battle with. His thumb gripped along the edge of the stick sliding it from side to side close to him. 

With a defiant scream, Albert lunged forward stabbing the long stick into the rex's eye.

The Rex shoved him aside then smacked a leg on to his chest and proceeded to lower its head down toward him with a rumble.

"You better choke on me, big featherless hyena chicken." Albert shot.

Albert grasped on to the stick yanking it out of the eye socket of the rex then watched as it shook its head with a shriek.

"Poked your eye out," Albert smirked at the face of Death. "Didn't you?"

The Rex lunged it's head forward with a chilling rumble as blood trailed down the side of it's face.

Then it grasped down on to his figure, clamping on tightly, searing his body in two before Ronny's eyes.

"NooOOoooo!" Ronny screamed.

Blake grasped Ronny by the arm and turned him over the young man's screams of anguish.

"NooOOoo!" Ronny screamed.

With the Rex distracted, they were sprinting fast as their legs could bring them through the forest until the clearing became visible. The hills of the pasture were decorated by the tall bodies of prehistoric creatures grazing on the tall fields of grass and the prehistoric trees standing out from their nested places. The family climbed up the nearest tree by the exit of the forest -- helping each of the members up-- then Blake was last to observe that something was wrong. He looked over.

"Where is . . ." Blake started. "Where is dad and Bob?"

"Dad is dead!" Ronny screamed. "He is dead." He hunched over, his head fallen into his hands, weeping. "He is dead."

Fred looked on. 

"My most treasured friend. . ." Fred said.

Roher and Sheila held on to each other tightly as Wilma looked on in a mist of tears then she closed her eyes and wept silently.

Fred turned away then spotted a four wheeled vehicle headed the way of the forest.

"Did we leave a vehicle back at the Searcher 4?" Fred asked.

Robin glared up, hurtfully, toward.

"No, you ass!" Robin screeched.

"Robin!" Wilma said.

"No, this is enough! **ENOUGH! IS ENOUGH**!" Robin grasped Fred by the tunic then brought him closer to the edge of the tree with speed and strength. "My parents may have forgiven you but we **HAVEN'T**!"

"I get that very plainly." Fred looked around. "I am surrounded by a bunch of haters. What is it that you want from me?"

"Robin. . ." Ronny said. "Let me do it."

"No." Wilma said. "I."

Wilma approached Fred as her son let go of him and stepped back

"I am giving you a full minute to apologize for kidnapping my family."

"That is what you want."

"Yes."

Fred stared her down.

"I have nothing to apologize for." Fred said.

Wilma slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground right off the branch.

"Take your karma and get away from my family!" Wilma shouted at him as his figure began to get up from the ground. "Roher and Sheila included!"

Fred froze at the sound of a rex echoing through the forest as he looked on.

"You better start running," Charlotte said joining Wilma's side and so did the other members of the family. "And hide somewhere so dark."

"Not even the rex would want you." Edwin finished the thought.

Fred fled through the forest as the rex was gaining speed being drawn away from the family.

"It's okay, mom." Charlotte said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It won't bring him back. But it will make him pay."

Wilma cried with a smile looking toward her daughter.

"You have his smile." Wilma said.

The family formed into a hug as Roher got up then traveled up the branches and looked on studying the distance for a few good minutes.

"Well. . . I will be damned," Roher said, loudly. "Fred is right. There _is_ a space van headed this way."

The family turned in the direction of the pasture gazing ahead.

"It's the Robinsons!" Ronny shouted. "It's the Robinsons!"

"How far are they?" Robin asked.

"They could be a hour away," Roher said with a grin. "Tops."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene became longer than I wanted it to be. 
> 
> It was supposed to be 500 some words.

Bob loomed over the edge of the cliff then spotted the crashed car at the bottom with chunks of it scattered all over the place. The wheels were facing the sky with the windows visibly cracked, an the red paint job was damaged with long fine scars covering her entire figure. Her side windows were damaged inwards on the side of the vehicle.

Quickly, he slid down the path then hid against the wall of rock and dirt in the nick of time as the t-rex came running down his way. Bob rubbed the fresh mud from the last night storm all over his uniform until it were in stench. The rex snapped its jaws with a loud clack then screeched as it scanned the area. His dark brown skin blended in with the dirt. And he held on to his breath closing his eyes becoming very still. His fingers dug into the exposed dirt of the planet all the while under several tree roots.

The rex sniffed looking from side to side

The rex grunted then turned away.

Bob spotted that the car was close by a anti-swamp resistant generator.

Slowly, with care -- but quietly -- he made the descent down and came to the side of the door.

"Jacklyn?" Bob whispered.

A groan was his reward.

"B. . b. . b b. . . Bob?"

Bob grinned.

"Yes," Bob said. "I am here."

"Peee yeewh, you stink." Jacklyn said, weakly waving a hand then coughed. "Are they safe?"

"I feel that they are," Bob said with a short lived nod.

"H. . . h. h. h. h. h. how is Christine?" Jacklyn asked.

"She is in bad shape," Bob said.

"Co-coc-coc-coc-cococoococo--compared to me?"

"You are in equal shape as she is." Bob said.

"Cc-c-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-can she bounce back from this?"

"That would require a hammer to make her look smooth and new paint," Bob said.

"Why did you come back for me?" Jacklyn looked toward Bob with blood steaming down his face.

"We are friends," Bob said. "Searchers check on their friends on my world even if they are deemed to be gone."

"Even in zombie apocalypse?" Jacklyn asked, skeptically.

Bob stared at Jacklyn for a full minute.

"Explain," Bob frowned.

Jacklyn coughed as the searcher carefully slid the door open then crawled inside.

"Where the deceased come to life and eat you to be alive until they decay too much to do that," Jacklyn said. "Ow. my head."

"In the face of uncertainty and society collapse, we would defy the odds of death claiming us in joining them." Bob said. "Disease does not set in quickly as our adrenaline is strong enough to resist anything when the need arises."

"Super serum." Jacklyn shot back.

Bob scanned Jacklyn's head then winced.

"Jacklyn."

"Yeah?" Jacklyn asked.

"What is your last name?" Bob asked.

"Cunningham." Jacklyn said then weakly smiled, struggling to stay awake, fighting to live. "I am not going to live this out. Am I?"

"No."

"It has been nine years and no one has asked me my last name," Jacklyn said as Bob studied the seat. "What gives?"

Bob lowered his gaze.

"The back of this seat is the only thing keeping your skull in place," Bob said. "You will die if I move you."

Jacklyn winced.

"Just get it over with."

"I can find a compromise," Bob said.

"Dude."

"I can find a compromise."

"My head is literally ready to fall off." he looked off toward Bob. "What gives?"

"You have lived on this planet for nine years and not once have you died."

"I am going to die."

"No, you won't."

"Please. Don't give my hopes up."

"There is a nearby medical ship that crashed here a few years ago, I have kept track of every craft that had landed on this planet for the purpose of this situation arising." He paused, grimacing, bitterly. "This way is wrong."

Bob took the man's hand and squeezed it.

"Hang in there, tight."

Jacklyn frowned glaring toward Bob.

"Do I look like the person who can loosen myself?"

"Yes."

"I would land on my face first, my brain would be exposed, and I would bleed to death. Alone. I don't want to die alone! I don't want to!"

"I will close the door." Bob watched as the man's eyes closed then he started to walk off.

_"Please, don't leave me!"_

It was a surprise, unconscious, but sounded so awake and alert compared to how he had last seen him. It became quickly apparent that the man had established the connection only earlier after talking and they had been having the most of their discussion in the mind in the way that the young man had seen fit. Humans were more bizarre then what the aliens of the universe gave them credit for.

_"You won't be," Bob put his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed his shoulder. "Because I already left a few seconds ago."_

Bob climbed up the wall of dirt then returned into the forest.

_"What?" Jacklyn stared back, shocked.  
_

Bob looked around cautiously, picking up a large dead tree branch, then began to sprint.

_"I am using the temporary but emergency telepathic connection that you have established."_

Time was of the essence. A human so desperate to live and cling to life could only so long in links.

_"So this is all mental?" Jacklyn raised a brow.  
_

A human, by all accounts, that should be dead.

_"The beginning of it was real. This part isn't."_

_"So I can laugh and move my head."_

_"You can,"_

_"Sweet!" Jacklyn laughed. "How are the others?"_

_"Albert is gone." Was all Bob said. And all it took for Jacklyn's heart to sink at the news._

Bob paused from outside of a craft that had crash landing burns all around it surrounded by trees including one that it had split in half years ago but it had kept growing around it with long branches wrapped around it. It was a truly unique and odd yet sinister sight to see from a crashed craft.

Bob bolted up the stairs. Bob pressed a button then made his way inside. Bob flew into the building and went to the lower half. The human was silent. He had little to say. He had nothing to say. He could still the man's face in his mind as being crestfallen. He was losing what hope that they had over the last few years. He rummaged through the equipment, carefully moving it from side to side, until he found what he needed then let loose of a big grin.

_"I have found the necessary equipment to keep your head in place."_

Bob slid the box out of the drawer.

_"I will be here shortly."_

He went up the stairs.

_"Can you tolerate floating in mid-air and watching a live operation on you?"_

Bob exited the craft descending down the outside stairs.

_"Long as you do not c-section my goddamn intestines out with me awake then I am cool with it."_

Bob fled from the craft, silently, with wariness of his surroundings.

_"We do not do that." Bob said, simply._

Bob sprinted through the forest.

_"Then we are chill." Jacklyn replied earning Bob's nod. "What's the ship like?" Jacklyn waved his arms. "Multi complex?"_

Time was so precious. He was responding faster, now. And his mood was different.

_"Two floors." Bob replied. "Primary theme is white and secondary theme is red."_

Bob was panting as he fled through the forest sprinting past massive prehistoric goats resembling bison.

_"Wicked." Jacklyn grinned._

Bob leaped down in the silence between them then came to a hurried stop beside Jacklyn. _  
_

_"I have returned." Bob said._

Bob made his movements, attaching the equipment on the back of the man's head, then attached the anti-gravity lift above him right where he sat. He stepped back manning the controls of the device. _  
_

_"Open your eyes." Bob added.  
_

_"What?" Jacklyn asked, bewildered.  
_

_"You have blacked out." Bob said.  
_

_"But my eyes are open---"_

Jacklyn's eyes finally opened over a pool of his blood watching the front cracked window of Christine to the car door that was partially open. Bob was knelt down to his level handling a small black machine with glowing buttons on the top. Suddenly, there was a loud metal screech from above him and he was sent flying in the air then carefully brought over to beside Christine. Bob was manning a small machine in his hand as he guided the man in front of him then took out the necessary small equipment once brought over to his side.

"I am sc-s--s-s-s-scared, Bob." Jacklyn confessed. 

Bob looked up from the equipment then nodded.

"So am I." Bob admitted. "That is what is making me move."

He moved to the man's side then took out a small pen object and a small high pitch hum rung in Jacklyn's ears. Bob was silent as he carefully went on the task and took out smaller equipment with different thickness and a small two sided machine that was put on the side of Jacklyn's head. Then he stepped aside. 

"Yoy-y-y-y--y-you are go-g-g--g-g-g-goiing to fix that." Jacklyn said.

"I anticipate that task," Bob said, candidly. "You will need to remain this way for a hour. In the meantime, we hide in a tunnel in the event the t-rex returns."

"Hello?" Came a voice over the line. "Anyone there? Over."

Bob lunged into Christine then grasped on the radio device

"Someone is here," Bob replied. "Over."

"This is Professor John Robinson of the Gamma ship, Jupiter 2," John replied. "Who is this? Over."

Jacklyn's eyes darted toward Christine as they became widened.

"Bob Searcher, over." Bob said. "I am in the company of Jacklyn Cunningham."

"Where are you, over." John said.

"We are deep in the forest." Bob replied. "The others are at the entrance of the forest and will be easy to extract. Over."

"We are one hour and thirty-three minutes away," John said. "We will come back for you in the return trip. Anyone else with you? Over."

"No," Bob said. "Only ones. Over."

"Roger." John said.

Bob looked up toward Jacklyn with a smile getting one in return.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred fled deeper into the forest until it were too tall enough that he was a small ant in comparison to everything around him. He looked up spotting hundreds of sauropods around him. He climbed up the tree beside him then crawled into a hole that was roughly his size. And what had to have been once a nest of a insect. He looked around searching for signs that it still lived there. And which there wasn't any signs that it could return at any moment. He smacked the wall making sure it wasn't wiggly, bouncy, or bore any remote relations to that of being armor in nature.

Once certain that it was a abandoned nest, Fred sat down at the edge and peered out.

He looked from side to side spotting not a sign of the rex.

And waited to make his move regarding exiting the forest.

After all, if he wished to return to his prized ship then it had to be after everyone left.

* * *

"Bob said they would be here." Don noted looking on. 

"They are here." Robot said, simply.

"I don't see anyone," John said. "Robot, it has been a long time since you got new sensors installed and they are out of date."

"Negative," Robot said, twirling toward the Robot. "They have been operational and accurate since my departure."

"We could be at the wrong half of the forest, John." Don suggested.

"I am starting to feel that may just be the c----"

Suddenly, something crashed on to the Chariot then the men looked over and spotted several figures coming down.

"There they are!" Don exclaimed. 

Don slid open the door and the men helped the members of the family inside the Chariot. Each of them sat down into a chair and sighed in relief. The other members of the family that didn't have a chair to sit in only sat down on the floor and wiped off the beads of sweat. Wilma stood looking on blankly toward the forest ahead of her as the professor explained what they had arrived to and what they had overheard. Gasps escaped from the family then smiles at the revelation of being told.

"So, no news about Fred." Ronny said.

"None." John reported.

"Keep it that way," Roher said. "He is the searcher who took us."

"Bob is the person you should take to Earth," Sheila agreed. "He is the better of the two."

"Given his act of heroism with Jacklyn; he proved that." Charlotte said. "He is a good friend."

"A very good friend," Roher agreed. "Can we not speak of Fred when we get there?"

"It will be hard to do as we have a eyewitness who says there were two aliens," Don said. "It is best you tell the truth. . ."

"However uncomfortable and complicated that it may be." John finished. "If you do not tell the truth then you will live in a prism of a false reality and half baked truths."

"Sounds like someone we know full and well who does _that_." Robin rolled his eye and everyone groaned.

"We will live with the truth then." Donovan said.

"Man hardly changes." Don said, amused, with a grin looking toward the professor.

"Can we go to the Jupiter 2?" Ronny asked.

"I don't want to stay on this planet not one moment more." Edwin said.

"Neither do I," Sheila said.

"Me included." Charlotte said.

"One moment," John said. "Where is Albert Haustice?"

"Out there," Wilma said, distantly. "Dead."

"Don and I will pack the corpse in the bag," John said. "Anything else that I should know?"

"We still had the rex on our tails." Blake said. "Good luck getting his remains with it there."

"It has been a hour," Don said. "It is long gone."

The men descended the Chariot taking along a body bag with Robot silently remaining in the back. He twirled away from the family with his helm bobbed down and his chassis felt heavy at the news. Nine years. It had been nine long years on a single planet with a group of people and Smith sabotaging his relationship with almost each and every one of them. And Robot was relieved.

Because there would be no more sabotage.

He twirled around facing the men going deeper into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

The ride back was slow and deliberate as the members of the family slept in the Chariot. Charlotte was the first to awaken in the craft then look on to see the waiting saucer across from the Searcher 4 and it was completely dark. Ten hours on the long trip felt like a hour for everyone but it was a final hour that deserved and earned a final cheer. The cheering faded once they got closer to the two ships becoming quiet as a empty room. 

Smith was back in a gray and orange spacesuit with his hands in his lap waiting patiently alongside Will beside the stairs leading up to the Jupiter 2. The Chariot came to a pause from between the two forms of transport then the family began to exit the golden glowing interior of the Chariot one at a time with John in the lead joining his wife's side and pecking a kiss with her in a slow well aging hug. Smith was smiling from ear to ear then Charlotte turned around as everyone froze at the sound of a loud wailing honk in the air.

"Oh dear lord." Smith said.

"The Rex is here." Ronny said, in horror, quietly, yet horrified.

Everyone looked up then watched as a long tail was swinging knocking the Chariot down.

"Everyone!" John cried. "To the Jupiter 2!"

"Nooo!" Charlotte screamed.

The young woman screamed looked up and recoiled spotting a rex stepping forward in the night as the light from the Searcher 4 and the Jupiter 2 showed what was going on.

"Someone, get her!" John ordered.

Smith screamed making a run for it into the Jupiter 2 as Blake and Edwin grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders then began to lead up in the saucer as she was falling into hysterics compared to her younger sibling Robin hiding behind a chair in horror beside Donovan who was holding on to her. Kash was in one of the chairs chairs in the room clenching on to the arm rests. Ronny trembled in the opened stateroom wrapping his arms around his legs rolling himself back and forth as Sheila and Roher stood in the middle of the deck horrified. Smith was beside elevator grasping on the railing alongside Fred who was looking on watching the battle happen.

The Sauropod's long tail struck the Searcher 4 for it sending it sliding.

John and Don made a run for it behind the screaming children of the Searcher 4 as Wilma watched in horror as her world began to become still.

Will grabbed the woman by the arm and lead her away as the rex snapped it's head forward then was knocked back by the sauropod that growled, loudly then used its own body thrust to knock the rex down.

"Nessie, go!" Edwin cheered. "Come on, Nessie!"

"Nessie!" Sheila screamed.

The rex smacked against the Jupiter 2 sending everyone knocked forward as the men made their way up the stair.

"We're doomed!" Smith shrieked as the rex crashed against the Jupiter 2. "Doomed!"

"Zachary!" Fred called, watching Smith fleeing.

Smith descended down the stairs in the middle of his fright fleeing from the ship making for it from the battle scene.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy chased after him then Penny followed after her older sister.

"Come back inside!" Penny cried following into the dark.

"Doctor Smith!" Will took a few steps forward and watched as his siblings vanished in the dark. "I think he may have a good idea."

"They are never going to leave the ship," Wilma said. "Not when it has a working engine."

Will and Wilma hid out of the scene of the battle, afar, watching it transpire.

"I hope he has a good hiding place around here," Will said.

"He does," Wilma said. "I don't know where it is."

The rex shoved down the sauropod clawing into the beast's side then took a bite out of it. The sauropod shrieked throwing it's head back then crashed its head against the rex sending it stumbling. The Jupiter 2 slide aside then began to flee into the night sky. The sauropod groaned waving from side to side then began to march forward as a human figure was climbing it carrying something in their arms.

"Who is climbing that dinosaur?" Will asked.

"Bob? Fred? Jacklyn? Your sisters?" Wilma said. "I don't know."

"The only one unaccounted for is Doctor Smith," Will said.

Abruptly, in the night, as the rex chased after the fleeing saucer, a group of prehistoric chickens crashed upon it as a small human figure descended down the wounded creature and slide aside out of the way. The rex staggered back biting at the feasting prehistoric creature that were feeding on the prepared food left on their body.

"No, no, no, no," Will said. "Doctor Smith wouldn't do that."

"Would he?" Wilma asked. 

"He wouldn't." Will said.

Smith appeared in the artificial light being emitted from the shop.

"Oh no." Wilma said. "He would."

"He shouldn't have stepped in the light." Will said as he watched the rex turn around at the yelping older man then watched him helplessly run away.

The rex was being clawed into and bitten as the Jupiter 2 flew further into the air joining the stars. The rex lunged and leaped at it scraping the hull of the Jupiter 2 causing it to tremble from side to side sending the occupants to perform the same dance as it is did. 

"Don, fight at it!" John ordered.

Don pressed a rocket launcher striking into the neck of the creature.

"Got it!" Don said. "Let go of papa."

It wailed, bleeding, shaking it's head but it refused to give in.

"We're screwed. It is going to make us crash if it gets any deeper!"

"This dinosaur must have a appetite for eating metal," John said. "We have to climb that beast and make it let go."

"We haven't used the parajet in years," Don said. "The last time that we used it--"

"You mean to tell me that no one has replaced the parajet since the incident with the Alpha Centaurions?"

"Yes." Don reported. "We have the space pod. If we survive this, then I will insist we update those parajets!"

John froze watching a figure appear in his line of sight carrying a long spear with a electrical generator.

"Smith!" John cried. "Get down from there!"

Smith smiled, wistfully, back at the two if only briefly, then lowered and aimed the weapon at the rex's forehead.

"Smith, you crazy son of a gu---" Don was cut off as the craft was let go and the Jupiter 2 began to flee.

"Don, let's get out of here!" John said. "We will get them when the rex is gone."

"In a month it better be gone!" Don said.

"I have a feeling that it won't be around." John said, watching the creature shaking their head.

The rex staggered back trying to flick something off its head as the family watched on from the auxiliary deck. The sauropod collapsed with a loud cry landing to the ground causing to shake. The rex shook it's head trying to shake off the foreign invader the flung itself against the ground with a hard thud. The rex got up, it's attention focused on the figure, as the Jupiter 2 flew further into the night sky -- no longer a target-- leaving the planet behind. The Jupiter 2 grew smaller before Smith's eyes as he looked on with a groan.

The rex's eyes remained fixated on the groaning figure below it as it grunted and blew out dust from beneath. The figure, belonging to Smith, got up to his feet then shrieked at it. The rex stared at the fleeing man giving him a few moments to run ahead. The rex began to run after him with a lowered head and rage brewing in it's sole remaining eye. Will and Wilma came into the light of the Searcher 4 leaving behind the hiding place watching the battle going on.

"Robot! You're okay!"

"Affirmative," Will said. "We are ALL alright." Robot twirled the direction of the Robinson women on the Searcher 4 carrying small relatives of human ancestors in their arms. "Courtesy of the engine bay."

Wilma was silent watching him go at first then watched him head up to toward the direction of the cliff.

"No." Wilma said. "No!" No!"

"What is going on?" Maureen asked. "I heard noises down there while checking out the engine. The girls told me there is a tyranosuarus rex attacking us."

"He is going to lead the rex to the mosasaurus!" Wilma said. "It is a very territorial beast! It eats anything that encroaches on its territory!"

"That is what he is doing!" Will said. "Oh no. He has gone out of his mind!"

"Or he has finally been in his mind," Maureen said. "He knows what is worth risking his life for."

"A way home." Penny said.

"We can't stop him." Judy said. "He is too terrified."

"Robot, tell us when it is safe to go after him." Will said.

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

* * *

Smith lead the rex up the hill to the cliff side then down toward the beach. His mind resurfacing through facts of the creature and memories of watching lazily herbivores coming over to drink only to face a cruel demise. He slid down the wall of rock then leaped over mounds of it until he came the edge of the water.

The rumble echoed loudly behind him then he looked over feeling his heart leap into his throat, his skin sweat profusely, and every fiber of his being screaming to get out of the situation into safety. No one would never be safe if it were allowed to live. Not even he would be safe and so would Robot. Not even the little meager rescue team that came back for him alone.

"Oh dear!" Water soaked into his pant legs then he turned around to face the creature. "Oh dear! This is not good, Zachary! Not good at all!" He turned around then resumed where he was going. "Oh dear!" _But, worth it!_

Smith walked further into the ocean with the rex hot on his tail then turned around watching as the last of the prehistoric chickens fled from the figure of the rex.

"Sweet heavens! Lord be with me. Lord be with me."

Smith shrunk himself looking appear to be smaller and closed his eyes, recoiling, bracing for the worst. 

A loud splash caused the rex to stop then look over.

Smith opened his eyes hearing his heart beat loudly in his ears then made his gateway from the creature as the attention was shifted off him. A herbivore had entered the scene, a tall irish elk, lapping up water at the edge as the mosasaurus was making their move closer to the edge of the beach. The irish elk came closer and closer into the water front then stared there, its ears raising, then looked up toward the approaching rex. Behind the rex appeared the large and flying intimidating reptilian mosasaurus then the irish elk began to make a run for it fleeing from the predators in the nick of time.

Smith scrambled to the top of the cliff side then came to a halt on the edge and looked over watching the ensuing struggle featuring the rex being dragged further into the ocean. He watched as it rumbled, it's dark gray tailfeathers splashing against the seafloor, dragged further as it smashed it's head into the water struggling against the tight grip of the mosasaurus. He watched it sink beneath the water further and further until it were no longer to be seen. He looked toward the night searching for the Jupiter 2's figure across from him.

It was no where in sight.

And they had left him a second time. 

He knelt down and proceeded to cry; alone.

* * *

"It is done." Robot announced. "Danger has been neutralized."

And the small family breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, we have some solar lanterns that we picked up on a few years ago," Wilma said, handing the family one at a time the lanterns. "They are very long lasting when they have been charged."

"How many do you have?" Maureen asked.

"Hundreds," Wilma said.

"That should be enough to last us for a little while." Will noted. "A short while."

* * *

Maureen made her way, slowly, to the cliff with Robot as her protector. She found Smith hunched over with his hands on her shoulders at the edge on his knees making whimpering sounds and sniffling. She put a hand on his shoulder before making her comment.

"John will be back very soon, Doctor Smith, once he realizes how many people are exactly aboard the Jupiter 2."

Smith opened his eyes, his fingers slipping down his shoulders, his eyes staring ahead then turned toward his side with a startle slipping back against a rock beside him.

"Why didn't you go aboard the Jupiter 2, madame?" Smith asked.

"I was unaware that anything was wrong," Maureen said. "I would have been aboard. In the chaos, the children didn't leave."

"The Haustices?" Smith asked, crest fallen.

"No," Maureen said.

"Us." Judy's voice came to behind Maureen along with Penny, Will, and Robot peeking from behind her holding their lanterns.

With a cry, Smith fell into their arms in a large open group hug and sobbed -- this time, joyfully-- relieved to be left with familiar faces.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do we have the pain killers for the sauropod?" Penny said, stroking along the groaning sauropod's head watching as tears were coming down along the dinosaur's neck.

"We have some to spare," Robot reported as Smith knelt down alongside the sauropod.

"Nessie isn't going to make it," He stroked the side of her face. "Aren't you. My dear?"

The sauropod honked, raising it's head up, halfway then lowered.

"All we can do is make her comfortable," Maureen said.

"The best way that we can." Smith agreed with a nod. "My dear old friend, generate a thick blanket."

"Affirmative." Robot generated a blanket then handed it over to Smith.

"Lift the head up," Smith said. "This heavy is very heavy to lift. Penny, please slide the blanket under Nessie's head."

Penny slipped the blanket under Nessie's head.

"I heard there was a secret chord." Judy began to sing. "The day played pleased the lord. You don't really care for music, do you? it goes like like this, the fourth, the fifth . . ."

One by one members of the group begin to join her singing as Nessie lifted her head up facing the small crowd with a bemoan then lowered her head down listening to the combined singing full of richness, character, and a solid care in the tone.

Slowly, but surely, Nessie began to close it's eyes. It's eyes fluttered close halfway then stopped breathing. Smith stretched his arm out then slid the eye close completely as Wilma began to cry leaning forward, weeping, then Maureen put her hand on the elderly women's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as the children lowered their heads.

* * *

"Where is Maureen?" John asked.

The Haustices, the Badlys, and Frank shrugged.

"And where is the others?" Don asked. 

"The women went after Smith," Frank said.

"And you didn't stop them?" John asked. "None of you?"

"Why would we want to abandon our number one chance at escaping the planet?" Ronny asked. "Smith is insane!"

"Going back out there is the pinnacle of insanity." Donovan added.

"He knew that risk it was going to let go and he did it anyway! Just like all the times that he put us into life threatening situations and had pieces of our engine replacement be taken away to solve HIS FUCKING TROUBLE!" Charlotte roared. "He is the stupidest man I have ever met in my entire life! And our fuel! Don't get me start on that! He made shit happen when we had gathered enough fuel to start a long ways home---"

"He stole a hatching T-Rex egg and we had a very difficult time making the baby go to its momma," Kash interjected. 

"He is a awful, awful, awful man." Blake said.

"Hopefully, that t-rex won't be around when you come around and pick up your family." Robin said.

"What kind of trouble?" John asked.

"All kinds of alien trouble." Charlotte's voice dripped with a double blade of rage.

Frank was quiet as he had stepped back out of the crowd.

"Do you have a guest lower decks, Professor?" Frank asked.

"Yes," John said. "You must be. . . ?"

"Frank Spencer." Frank said.

"Here I thought he was intentionally alienating himself toward me twelve years ago." Don said. "He wasn't."

All heads turned toward Don as Frank went into the lower deck vanishing from their view. 

"Sounds to me that his intentional campaign on alienating himself with you worked a little too well," Don said. "Nine years ago, your dad promised anyone in space to hand him over in the exchange that they help his family go home. We got the audio file on Will's computer."

The family stared at Don for a single long impossible moment.

"How do you know that he agreed?" Kash asked.

"Smith wouldn't want to allow someone he loves to suffer long in space," Don said. "Turns out, he did anyway."

"For all we know, he could be dead from this stunt." John said. "The women. . ." John approached the window of the craft looking back toward the planet that was shrinking before his eyes, paling. "and Will are back there."

* * *

The small cluster of Robinsons gathered the tree branches that surrounded the tree and tossed them over the fallen corpse of the sauropod. Smith cut off the long tail and proceeded to harvest it with Robot's help cutting it into sections and putting it into the wheel barrow then aided by Will's help putting it inside. 

Maureen held a hand out then Smith took it getting up to his feet. The body was covered in leaves and branches and spare fuel that could do the trick of giving a unique but fitting funeral. Will held the lantern standing close to the older woman's side.

"Thank you, madame." Smith replied, softly.

Will returned joining the older man's side. 

"Is it time?" Will asked.

Smith closed his eyes then nodded.

"Throw them." Smith replied.

One by one, the Robinsons, Robot, Smith, and Wilma tossed their lanterns and watched a blaze grow before their eyes. Smith lowered his head and wept as he felt the blazing heat of the fire across from him. Smith raised his attention up watching the explosions of the fuel scatter pieces of the sauropod into the air and decorate the ground. He was struck by heart break watching someone he loved go up in flames as pieces of a long history with the sauropod flashed before his eyes. He sniffled with a sob so Will put his hand on the older man's shoulder. Smith looked up toward the man who once used to be shorter than him now stood taller as age had taken Smith's height.

Slowly, and silently, one by one, as the flames continued to eat at the fallen creature, they slipped back into the Searcher leaving the burning corpse behind. The walk back inside was slow and tiresome for the entire group. Smith wiped off his tear with his well cared for handkerchief dabbing away at the tears that had fallen. Penny and Will helped Smith back inside then Robot closed the door behind them. Smith went over to the clothes synthesizer and put it on the table.

"This is our synthesizer." Wilma forced a smile as she explained. "Still works."

"Generates Earthling uniforms," He had a heavy heart compared to how he had been only minutes ago. Vibrant, overjoyed, and happy. Now, he wasn't. "Not colonist uniforms."

"What kind of Earthly uniforms does it generate?" Will asked.

"Period piece," Wilma replied.

"Where is Albert?" Smith asked, suddenly, lifting his head up toward Wilma. 

"Albert sacrificed himself to distract the rex." Wilma said. "The rex ate him."

Smith grew quiet as he looked up toward Wilma then turned away and retreated into his cabin before her aged eyes and Will's eyes grew concerned. A loud knocking caused Wilma to jump while the other gazes returned on to the doorway. Maureen was the first to approach the doorway while Wilma remained where she stood. 

Robot wheeled quickly in the direction of the doorway then withdrew it and lowered it to reveal a young man leaned against a dark humanoid creature with uncanny valley resemblance to that of a human with striking but subtle differences. Maureen guided Jacklyn down into the ship then Bob joined the group.

"Oh boy, I am starving!"

"Jacklyn!" Wilma said. "You are okay."

"No thanks to this stupid idiot," Jacklyn pointed toward Bob. "Going after me with a rex out there."

"Not anymore." Wilma said. "Not coming back any time soon."

"I saw the fire." Bob said. "What happened? Why are you still on this planet? What did it take to kill the rex?"

"That was Nessie burning." Wilma said. 

"No." Bob said.

"Not our mascot." Jacklyn shook his head as he began to sniffle.

"She gave her life defending the Jupiter 2 from the tyranosaur," Judy said. "A mosasaurus finished off where Doctor Smith and she stopped."

Jacklyn paused.

"He did--what?" Jacklyn asked. "You are joking."

"Not." Will said.

"He has a bad back for petes sake!" Jacklyn said. "And a bad case of arthritis. What do you mean that old man attacked the dinosaur! He could have easily been crushed---"

"He ran up the tail." Wilma said.

"Ran. . . up. . the tail." Jacklyn said.

"Uh huh." Wilma nodded. 

"I am going to faint!" Jacklyn fainted into Bob's arms over the laughter of the Robinsons. 

"I will make him so--" Wilma started but was cut off.

"No," Bob interjected. "Let me do that."

"Um hm?" Wilma raised a brow.

"You have been through enough already," Bob said. "I can do for it. On the house. . . as you Earthlings say."

The Robinsons grinned.

"And we all have a entire month to look forward to," Maureen said.

"It will be a fun month!" Penny said.

"More beautiful sight seeings." Judy said. "places to call a set for filming." 

"And plotting places for later expeditions." Maureen said. 

"I get to study the creatures of this planet." Penny said. "Must be totally different from the ones on Gamma and Earth," she grinned. "I am not going to sleep so easily tonight."

"Penny, did you leave Debbie aboard the Jupiter 2?" Will asked.

"No, she is right over there," Penny pointed toward the chimpanzee that was playing with the prehistoric versions of herself. "Having a blast."

Bob laughed and laughed as the Robinsons were directed to their temporary quarters by Wilma. 

Bob carried Jacklyn over to a seat that supported his back then prepared to make dinner.

It was silent from Smith in his room clenching on to his blanket as he cried himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a long trip back to the woods walking on foot taking the weapons of self defense along with them lead by Wilma while Smith stayed behind at the Searcher 4 sulking at the edge of the cliff looking down toward the body of water. And Will sat down alongside him. He reached out and put a hand on Smith's shoulder. Smith's shoulders were sulking as his gaze was trapped on the water.

"We know about the deal." Will said.

Smith looked up toward the younger man, pained, then closed his eyes turning his attention away back toward the water.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Will asked.

Smith nodded.

"I have been anticipating Hidi and Hivi to appear for quite some time. Robin may have told one of the visitors . . . One of the Haustices made a small, tiny, but big blunder that I carry a certain illness a few years ago before Albert ordered me to sabotage the relationship that I shared with his children."

"What kind?"

"The black plague. The super black plague."

"Oh. I can see why he ordered you to do that."

"That child lied more profusely than I could care to tell." Smith snickered. "If, if, if that child were given the chance to befriend me then I fear the lies would have gone worse and more absurd to the point that no one would dare visit this planet. It was a good thing to be given that order."

Will squeezed Smith's shoulder.

"Would you have done the same if my dad asked you to do that?" Will asked.

Smith looked up toward the red head raising a eyebrow.

"I tried on my own and you wanted to be my friend, _anyway_." Smith reminded.

Will laughed with a shake of his head.

"You weren't trying hard enough." Will said, bemused.

"My dear boy, I was trying hard." Smith insisted. "You just refused to let it stand in the way like a soldier and went over it."

Will paused for a moment then began to speak once more.

"You said over breakfast that the engine needs one more piece," Will said. "What is it?"

Smith got up using the boulder alongside him and Will got up to his feet then followed the older man down the cliff heading back for the Searcher.

"Not quite sure, dear William."

"With my help, you could be sure."

"Not as if you have studied up on engineering parts since I have been away."

"Doctor Smith," Will said. "I am keenly aware to every part of machine that resides on Gamma. Needed to do something while dealing with the Alpha Centaurions and colonizing the planet and those strange people I befriended."

"Will,"

"Yes?"

"Do you find it was worth crashing on a planet just to meet kids your age _sooner_?" His voice was small and significant.

"It was." Will said then paused in his tracks and turned toward him. "Doctor Smith, what you wrote in the beginning---"

"It's true." Smith replied. "All of it."

Smith lowered his head then walked on closing his eyes preparing for the worst speeding up ahead of him.

"Do _you_ regret it?" Will asked.

Smith paused, lowering his head, then up toward the sky.

"Every line of it. William." Smith closed his eyes then walked on ahead of him with speed that belonged to a far younger man wanting to keep distance from someone who detested him.

Will speed walked on after Smith.


	21. Chapter 21

The door to the lower half of the Searcher 4 was opened then the men descended down to the lower half of the ship. Smith motioned his hand toward the large engine as he came to the corner of the room. 

"This was supposed to be the savior of the party."

"Funny how you turned out to be that one."

"Never was. They lost their rock and I don't think Wilma will ever be the same. I should have never crashed the ship." His voice broke plagued by guilt and regret then he knelt down and pointed toward a squire small hole. "A very small spark plug."

Will's brows rose.

"I doubt they need a spark plug that small." Will moved his tongue around in his mouth. "Looks small enough for a tooth cap."

"Tooth cap?" Smith said, bewildered. "William, caps don't come in that size! And it can't be that insignificant to prevent the craft from not flying. At all."

Will held his hand out then spat into his palm.

"Got the gold crown out!" Will slapped it into the machine then Will looked on toward the part.

Smith felt along the edge and tried to slip it out but it was stuck in there.

"Tight." Smith said then looked toward the younger man incredulously. ". . . Have you been eating too much chocolate since getting to civilization?"

Will meekly shrugged with a smile.

"A little too much." Will admitted.

Smith's face grew long in stark shock and disbelief.

"Come," Smith used the platform as his support up then walked toward the ladder. "I like you to be outside while I give it a test run."

"Do we have enough fuel for that?" Will said.

"Course, we do." Smith said.

"Tell me that you're certain and not just exaggerating."

Smith shook his hand.

"Albert and Roher have been harvesting all the fuel that they can for the nine years that we have enough to be in flight for years if not decades at a time!" Smith climbed up the ladder then Will followed. "After you."

Will looked out the window.

"If we can leave . . ." Will started.

"Then we won't need to wait for a month for your father."

"No waiting." Will said as Smith unbound the restraints and lowered the door down. "Enough waiting."

"And going home." Smith said. 

"Just catching up with them and inform them that we will be there." Will looked toward older man with a grin and snickered. "So much for being stranded."

"Stranded, indeed!" Smith proclaimed. "Ah, look, it's our favorite company, Fred the Searcher."

Fred climbed up the craft then Will exited and helped him into the craft.

"I like . . to . . have. . a good _warm_ nap." Fred stormed off with a pant.

"Perfectly harmless now that he is unarmed." Smith grinned.

Fred paused in his tracks spotting the control gloves on the table.

"How have you lived with the alien responsible for being stuck here?"

"He hasn't been here for a entire year, William, with us." Smith replied. "He has been away from us in his own little hut with Bob. Everyone despises Fred and so do I." He scowled at the memory. "He has only recently became accepted as a member of the community."

"Ah," Will said. "Going to write any books in the future about the family?"

"I could," Smith said. "It would . . . It would make some money for us." He shook his head. "William, I don't want to put your family through Hell itself. That is the only solution to happen should I start book 4 upon our return." 

"What is the worse that could happen?"

"A deadly maze, a space race, going to the age of Tarzan, a bizarre episode of Alice in wonderland, and killing off your parents."

"Would it get the novel version of my family home?" Will asked.

"In the end, yes." Smith said. "Difficulty, silliness, hardship, and sadness."

"You have my blessing, Doctor Smith." Will said. 

Smith smiled then watched the young man descend down the craft and stroll away several feet from the craft. Smith raised the door with some difficulty then began to recall the training that Robot had put the others through during practice only a short while ago. He flipped switches, the lights in the ship echoed on, as Fred began to approach Smith from behind.

Will watched as the craft raised and the older man's attention was lowered on to the console.

"It works!" His eyes brightened, tearfully, looking down upon the younger man. "It works, William!"

Smith waved, excitedly, back at the younger man.

"It **works**!" Smith cried. 

Will watched as the figure belonging to Fred approach Smith further and further, second by second, he watched as the Searcher 4 raised up into the air departing inches at a time from the crater breaking the patio into pieces and collapsing the man made construction around it with a loud creak. He watched with a smile shielding his eyes watching the craft raise into the air. He ran back until he got a better view of the man and grinned waving back at Smith.

Smith was grinning back at Will then the younger man watched the grin fade and the spark in his eyes become clouded as if were shielded by a thin layer of unconsciousness. He stepped aside, his eyes staring distantly, then Fred went to the console and set in the course. Smith walked away into the craft as Fred's mouth was moving but it was hard to tell what he was saying. Will felt his heart drop as he watched the ship raise further into the sky heading for space.

"No!" Will shouted. "Fred! Come back! Freeeed!"

Will ran after the ship then paused at the edge of the cliff sending pebbles down to the shore line. He took a few steps back in the nick of time as the mosaurus flew out into the air then crashed back into the dark world beneath him. His grown hazel eyes watched as the ship carrying his friend go through the clouds vanishing from his line of sight.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mother," Judy said.

"Yes, Judy?" Maureen was looking out the window of the truck.

"The Searcher 4 is gone." Judy paused the truck staring at the direction of the crater.

Maureen watched as Will was waving his arms in the air shouting, frantically then she opened the passenger door and made a run for him followed by Judy including Penny.

"Makes you wonder what happened back there." Jacklyn said.

Jacklyn looked toward his silent companion.

"Bob?"

Jacklyn noticed how Bob appeared to be fast asleep.

"Bob!"

Jacklyn felt for a pulse then he became crest fallen.

"BOB!"

Jacklyn leaped out of the vehicle and charged toward the group.

"Bob is dead!" Jacklyn said. "He is dead! HE IS DEAD!" He fell to his feet. "FUCK!"

Maureen and the women returned to the truck as the color on Will's face began to drain.

"No." Will said then faced the stars. "No." he shook his head facing the stars. "This can't be really happening."

* * *

Smith's eyes adjusted to the blurriness. The last that he recalled---his demeanor froze as he realized he was trapped on a berth, his body bound to it, he struggled to move with little reward. It was just like nine years ago. A nightmare that had came back to life. He heard the soft hum of the engine as clear as day below him. Then slowly, he watched Fred walk into his field of vision with a smirk that he wanted to slap off. His hands had difficulty rolling into fists, but it was done.

"Where are we headed to?"

"Searchanne." Fred said.

"What about me?" Smith asked.

"Right where I am going." Fred said. "We will be there in two months."

"Two months is a very long time." Smith noted.

"Compared to how long you condemned my ship to the planet, it's carrot cake to that." Fred said. "I am sure my people can do with studying you."

"Me? A old man?" Smith asked. "Hardly desirable for a scientist!"

"I am certain that now everyone, everyone you care about, is out of the picture that you have no reason to attempt escape. Do you?"

"I have ALL the reason to escape, idiot."

"Everyone hates you."

"Not _everyone_ , my dear sir." Smith replied. "I still have someone to think about. And someone who will continue to think and love me."

"Long term relationship,"

Smith had a pained but short nod.

"I may have destroyed a promising friendship by confessing." he looked aside, regretful, then turned his attention on to Fred. "But home is where this heart belongs. It has spent long _enough_ far from civilization in the hands of people like you."

Fred scowled then drifted his hand down and Smith's eyes closed.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 descended back to the landing.

Frank was the first one out of the spacecraft to run out and call, "Zachary!" he cried looking around.

The women and the two men parted ways from their improvised camping site as Frank ran toward the wooden shacks then opened the doors and searched in for them.

"Zachary?" Frank called. "Zachary!"

Maureen was the first to approach John and clasped him into a hug then Don and Judy were caught into a hug.

"Are you okay, Maureen?" John asked.

Maureen smiled back at the professor. 

"Never been better," Maureen said. "It was a more threatening experience than it was on our shipwrecked planet."

John grinned.

"Where is Zachary?" Frank asked.

Maureen parted from John then approached Frank wearing a sorrowful expression. 

"Frank, he has told us a lot about you." Maureen said. "He was testing the engines Fred entered and claimed he was going to have a nap. Instead, after Will left the Searcher 4, Fred took over command and---"

"Zachary was put in a trance," Frank recoiled then came over to the truck and kicked at the tire not once but twice. "THAT BASTARD!"

Frank smacked the engine hood of the truck then knelt down and wept.

"I just started trusting Fred." Frank sobbed then Penny joined his side and patted on his shoulder comfortingly.

John looked toward Maureen.

"And Bob?" John asked.

Maureen pointed toward a grave.

"Died of natural causes." Maureen said. "Robot was with us when Doctor Smith was taken."

"This sounds like something that could be a start," Don said. "If the Searchers come back, are crashed on Earth and are captured, then we can start a negotiation."

"These people rarely do come to Earth," John said. "In the last two hundred fifty-six years, we have had only a hundred fifty recorded encounters with them and not all of them were in the same year."

"I think what Don is trying to say; if they come to Alpha Centauri and crash land then we can hold a negotiation." Maureen said. 

John looked toward the general. 

"Devious." John said. 

Don shrugged with a smirk.

"Alpha Centauri is over due for a visit." Don said. "And if we don't get a negotiation then we can make our captives give them star charts and send a army after them to make sure they hand over Smith."

"Don, that would be a nasty first contact," John said. "And a military conflict."

"We won't be mean to them," Don said. "Just kill them with kindness and delays."

"You mean over bluff yourself," Will said. "Make them sweat."

"Yeah." Don said then lifted a brow up. "Think you can wait that long?"

"I think he can and if he can then so can I." Will said.

"Good." John said. "Now, all we need is to drill for some fuel and we are good to go back home."

"About that," Maureen said.

"Oh no, don't tell me, you think this planet is habitable." John said.

Maureen smiled back toward the professor. 

"We find that this planet fits more in a tourism industry," Maureen said. "But not to live on for a day or more."

John relaxed and so did Don. 

"So," Don said. "What is the best touring places around here?"

Judy took Don by the arm and guided him toward the bluff ahead of them.

"You are going to love the mosasaurus!" Judy said, delighted over the laughter of the group.

"Will, Robot, I am need some help finding bodies of fuel."

Will grinned as he turned his attention upon John.

"We got that all plotted out," Will said as Robot joined his side. "Right. Robot?"

"Affirmative." Robot replied.


	23. 9 years later

Smith's eyes opened.

He was laid on a bed in a room.

Smith slid up from the bed and scanned his surroundings. It was a colorful room that was well decorated and well lit. He could see the archways that lead into various parts of the one place that he would call home for the foreseeable future. He slipped off his uniform and traded it in for a new one that wasn't as torn, well worn, and quite old--even have been stitched a dozen or so times over. He changed into the warm and new clothing that made him feel brand new and off the assembly line. Perhaps even felt a little bit younger than how he had been physically even more of a man.

And it was just the beginning.

He wasn't going to be left alone for long.

And a minor quake caused everything in his room to tremble and Smith made a bolt for under the bed.

* * *

"You can stay, if you like," John offered. "We have enough room in the Jupiter 2 to spare some long term house guests."

"That wouldn't be fair to you," Frank pointed out. "All that room? You could easily devote it to the grandchildren."

"Won't be any time soon," John said.

"Why?"

"Let's say security is the primary issue that my daughter and my friend have on their minds." John said.

"Alright," Frank said. "But the first Jupiter that is open to be sold then I will bunk in that!"

"It will have to be very old and small compared to this old girl." John reminded. "Most Jupiter models that get on the market need fine tuning and heavy updating," Frank raised a brow. "When they are on the market."

"What kind of colonists let their craft fall apart?"

"People who haven't fully experienced not being in civilization." John said. "People are not like us here. They don't know they are living a luxury."

"Alright, President," Frank said. "I will stay and. . . in the mean time, maybe you can give a manual on operating a earlier Jupiter model?"

John grinned then nodded. 

* * *

Smith awoke in a cold bedroom.

"Oh sweet heavens!" Smith groaned. "Testing body temperature? This is going to be a long time."

Smith rubbed his forehead then grabbed all his clothes and blankets and stuffed himself into the couch.

The window to his apartment opened revealing a group of scientists.

He stared back in them in a way of contempt.

* * *

Madame President Jalahad sat across from Frank at the table. Frank's attention was off her as she was giving apology to him about declaring him and his partner legally dead. Her apology was meaningless to him as he stood up to his feet then went out the door going to the lower deck of the ship.

Jalahad sighed.

"I don't do so well talking from the heart."

"You did well." Maureen insisted.

"I don't feel like I did." Jalahad said then closed her eyes. "I won't mind being a one term president."

"Not knowing if you ever going to see your loved one again always leaves someone in a foul mood." Maureen said.

Jalahad looked toward her.

"Had it happen once?" Jalahad said.

"Once." Maureen said. "Once was enough."

Jalahad smiled back at the biochemist.

* * *

"My name is Revecca," Revecca said. "I am your assigned doctor."

Smith looked over toward the tall woman with humanoid feline qualities.

"Pleased to meet you." Smith said. "You are not a Searcher."

"I am a sub-searcher," Revecca said. "I was genetically modified to be a service aid."

"Service aid?" Smith said with a brief raise of his brows. "So, you are a therapeutic person."

"Yes," Revecca said. "If you need hugs then I can provide you to them."

"You are my fifth doctor in the last five years," Smith folded his arms. "What makes you think you are going to stay long?"

She tilted her head, slightly, yet subtle.

"Why do you say that?" Revecca asked.

"None of my last doctors gave me their names," He folded his arms. "I am a creature that tires people out."

Revecca frowned.

"You won't tire me out," she laughed, warmly.

Smith shook his head.

"Arrogant, you are." Smith said then turned away from her.

Revecca's frown deepened.

"Your speech patterns are quite strange," Revecca said. "I will try to become familiar to it."

Smith lowered his head stifling a smile then wiped the hints of it off his lips, _Yoda_. Her one weakness; linguistics.

"Up, buckle." Smith replied. "Road, it irritating is."

Then he fainted, unexpectedly, landing to the floor startling Revecca.

* * *

"Where are you. . . darling?" Frank asked, looking out the window of the auxiliary deck. 

He was searching through the night sky leaning forward staring out toward the stars.

"Frank," Will said. "Are you coming to the party?"

Frank leaned off the console and turned toward the younger man.

"No," Frank said. "I don't think I will."

Will nodded then briefly looked aside. 

"Frank. . . it has been. . . Five years," Will said. "If he were alive, we would have caught his screaming on radio."

"Just because we have only heard mundane radio communications from space doesn't mean that Zachary has no hope of ever coming back on his own." Frank turned toward the young man. "I understand. Truly, I do." Frank nodded, sincerely. "How, hopeless it is to go after him and find him."

"Then you would understand going after him would be a waste of your time and mind," Will said. "We have to sit tight and wait."

"Waiting?" Frank asked. "Is that what you expect to do? Wait?"

"Yes." Will said. "The Searchers have to make the first move, the first mistake, then we can get him."

Frank walked past Will giving a cold shoulder.

"I will hit the hay." Frank went to the elevator car then turned around toward him. "Good night. . ."

"What is bothering you?" Will asked turning toward Frank.

"Zachary has been having fainting spells." Frank said. "I doubt those aliens would want to check what is wrong."

"What kind of fainting spells?" Will asked. "I didn't notice any."

"They don't happen often." Frank said. "They are abrupt, it makes him dizzy, and he falls. They are not routine for him."

He pressed the button then the car began to slide down.

"You mean mini strokes." Will said.

And Frank paled as he vanished below decks then screamed in distress.

* * *

Smith awoke in his bedroom, what he knew to be his bedroom. But in reality, he was in a medical bay being operated by beings operated in another dimension on his head while he was out of sleep. The physicians stared at the sound of lips being smacked and a tired yawn coming to from the tired older man. Smith let out another yawn as his eyes opened and closed adjusting to the bright lighting in the room. His bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings. 

"Ssssh,"

Smith tried to lift himself forward.

"Ssssh is all you have to say?" Came out pointedly.

Smith found it difficult to move, his body paralyzed, his head cushioned by the pillow

"What do you say to a human that just woke up?" hissed the head physician.

His eyes darted back and forth, bewildered, confused, and very puzzled.

"Say nothing,"

"We are operating in a different dimension, doctors." one of the nurses spoke up. "We can speak."

Fear came through him.

"Earth man's heart rate is increasing,"

His fingers tapped on the edge of the cot.

"It is vital that we put him back to slumber!"

He looked around searching for a way of safety.

"He is scared! He can't go back to sleep!"

"Help! Someone! Please, help me! Heeelp!"

"Someone get Revecca!"

"Yes, sir."

"Heeeeeeelp!"

The door to his bedroom opened after several minutes like this of the older man screaming unable to move in his bed. Revecca took his hand and gave it a squeeze then began to softly sing. His racing heart started to slow down and his fear began to lower in response to the singing. It was a soft but low soothing song that did little to make sense for the older man. He began to relax as the surgery was performed and the surgeon's faces were cleaned of sweat during the operation.

"It's done." The surgeon on hand replied.

"We have opened all of the passageways evenly?" the second surgeon asked.

"Affirmative," the surgeon on hand said with a curt nod.

"He will never have another mini stroke." The second surgeon said.

"That is correct." The surgeon on hand said.

The second surgeon looked down toward the resting older man.

"He will have a long lifespan ahead of him." The second surgeon said. "Nurse, tell the bedroom operators to turn off the body restraint system."

"Yes, sir." the nurse replied.

"And signal Revecca that she can whenever she likes." The second surgeon said.

Revecca stayed by his side long after the visitors from the other dimension cleared the room.

* * *

"It has been nine years," Don said. "Frank. . . Gamma is on the no visit list for the Searchers."

Frank only nodded then looked up from the cup of chocolate.

"Does this mean, you are not going to look for him?"

"No species has started first contact yet with Gamma or Earth." Don said. "It would be a bad idea to go after him when we have no allies around us and we got no idea where he is."

Frank lowered his gaze toward the morning sky.

"Neither does he." Frank said.

* * *

"Oh, what did you bring?"

Revecca handed over a large box.

"It's a elaborate wooden puzzle." Smith was able to hold it at first but then he fell on the other side of the doorway. He picked it up by the handles then attempted to yank it up. "Deals with logic." Smith began to tug it back grasping on to one handle this time with ease. "One false move and it falls apart upon you."

Smith's brows raised at once looking up toward Revecca.

"What kind of elaborate wooden puzzle?" Smith asked.

"Room size." Revecca grinned. "Doesn't kill you."

"Unless being what you are." Smith reminded. "You are a liquid based feeling. Capable of fitting any kind of readily available mass."

"These are light weight collapsible wood." Revecca said. "It should be entertaining."

"For a intelligent test, this box is heavy!" Smith complained as he dragged it into the living room.

Revecca closed the door then walked on with a laugh. Smith dragged the box into the center of the living room then knelt down and slipped open the box revealing the contents of the large but thin wooden beams. He picked the first one up and weighed it; it was in fact, light. He observed the pale yellow theme to the boards scanning them with intrigue that belonged to a curious scientist.

But, regarding the number of them inside, the box was unusually heavy. He glared toward the closed door to his apartment then back down. Were Searchers naturally that strong all this time? It could explain a few things on how they were able to survive for so long without needing the help of the Searcher 4 crew. The box may as well be the source of the weight to prevent being stolen due ti the precious nature of the wood. The answer was simple enough. He looked down spotting a bulb on each end of the board including a small hole on the right side of the wooden beam.

* * *

"Hey, Francis!" Don announced.

"Yeah?" Frank rubbed his eyes.

"Today is the day you have been waiting for," Don said.

"Zachary came back on his own?" Frank started to lift himself up.

"No," Don said. "Better."

"We got a Searcher?" Frank asked.

"There is a Jupiter for sale!" Don said. "Your own house."

Frank bolted up from bed with widened eyes.

"Where?" Frank asked.

"A couple blocks." Don leaned against the doorway with his arms folded. "Close by the memorial built for the Jupiter 2 and Alpha Control Personnel."

"Don," Frank started.

"Yeah?" Don asked.

"This is the most exciting day of my life." Frank said with a big smile.

"I bet it is." Don laughed then turned away and closed the door behind him.

"Most exciting day." Frank repeated.

Frank lifted himself out of bed then took out his dark blue, red, and orange uniform then went to the bathroom where he took his shower. He switched out of the dark blue pajamas and into the new uniform that awaited him after the shower. He grinned exiting the shower then Will went past him in a blur carrying two toddlers in his arms along with his wife behind him holding on to their clothes, "Biohazard alert!"

Frank took time to eat breakfast with the family as he had been accustomed to doing for the last nine years with the Robinsons that were growing in number, Penny had a five year old son by the name Craig beside her along with her male partner outside of the Jupiter 2. Judy and Don were laughing over their two year old child between them. He could see most of the general in the general with some facial features that stood out.

The family was growing larger by each year that passed and each month that went on. Will had his eight year old daughter named Rose sitting beside him including the two young boys, each a year old, still in their high chairs. The resemblance was striking between each new addition to the family. Frank smiled to himself; Zachary would be so happy for them. He grinned watching the children for himself eat and the parents looking adoringly toward them. And just like that breakfast was over then he began to make his way from the table. 

"Frank, wait, you don't know all the Jupiter arrangement. Let me guide you there," Don was the first to get up from the table then join his side. "You tend to get lost for no reason in the city."

"No reason?" Frank asked. "They look alike."

"Hardly." Don said. "They tinkered with the design. Each Jupiter is a different character."

"And how well do you know their placement?" Frank asked.

"Extremely!" Don said. "It became a necessity."

"Just why was it a necessity?" Frank lifted a brow.

"I rather not go over that," Don said. "Just to remind myself that we were in civilization and not surrounded by aliens." They walked on away from the table with Rose and Craig following along behind them in fits of laughter. "Sometimes, I got some drinking buddies, hunting buddies, scouting buddies, all kinds of buddies that became one big social circle."

"That feeling I get." Frank said. 

"Have you been keeping contact with the Haustices?" Don asked.

"They are profiting over demonizing Zachary so I rather not keep in contact with them." Frank said. "They made a TV show unrelated to his Lost in Space franchise on the Nile Streaming Service . . ."

"Where what?"

"He started out as a competent man and became the most hated man on television," Frank said. "It lasted for nine years."

"I didn't know that," Don said, his brows raising, highly in alarm.

"They retitled it as Lost in Dinotopia and ended it with the Jupiter 2 arriving." Frank shook his head in disgust. "Wasn't named but it was the last thing seen over the sounds of cheering and then it fell to black."

"Wait, are you telling me that is why there was a film studio that went to the dino planet? Not for tourism purposes but for mindless entertainment?"

"Yes."

"Judy said it had nothing to do with him."

"It's okay. At least Zachary died in it instead of being being abducted."

"Did he share the same name as his character?"

"No, but it was listed as based on a true story."

"Awful."

"Yes."

"And we're here!"

Don took a turn then Frank followed him in to a run down section of the city. The general went over to the most run down version that was coated in layers of rust with windows that had been taped shut and landing gear that hadn't been replaced. Frank grimaced in disgust while inwardly Don had the same reaction. Instead, the major smiled, all the while joining the side of the older man standing alongside a family that had out grown the ship.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, General West-Robinson. I didn't expect you here."

"Kid's still new," Don said with a grin pointing toward the ex-military officer. "So, where are you going?"

"We're taking the next cargo back to Earth. We are going to colonize a super Earth," was the reply. "This time with a longer lasting ship."

"Sounds cool." Don said. "New planet and all?"

"Very new," the father of the family stepped aside then came to Frank's side. "What do you think of the Jupiter 66?"

Frank inspected the craft then watched as pieces fell from underneath it then he turned with a grin to the owner of the craft.

"I will take her." Frank said.

"Fly?" Craig asked, pointing up.

Don looked down toward Craig.  
  
“Not with you at the helm, Craig.” Don said with a snicker. “Not with you.”

* * *

The apartment that Smith had to call home was cramped.

It was full to the brim of sticks that were pointing in different directions. 

Much of his apartment was not just roomy, it had levels of space from top to bottom that formed floors.

It had taken days if not hours to solve the puzzle. A puzzle that had turned his apartment into a much needed exercise; a jungle. A jungle that he could climb through and have a good laugh. Laughter that he hadn't had for quite some time. Of all the things they had put him through asides to the fright the unexpected quakes had put him through; this was the most amusing to him. He hadn't really considered the height of his place of residence in all of the nine years that he was trapped in. It was a wonderful experience in the great scheme of his situation far from home.

He crawled down to the ground floor and sat down into the available chair that he had conveniently boxed around and sat down with a silly grin.

The silly grin faded with a loud quake grasping on to the arm rest of the chair.

"That lasted longer than it did." Smith said, concerned. "Odd."

Smith looked toward his side then his face fell into a pit of sorrow.

"I miss you, Francis."

Smith sighed, lowered his gaze down toward his hands, picked up a novel and began to read.

* * *

"Dad, he has been in the mines for months, now." Will said. "All he does is go in there asides to eating, sleeping, and watching the kids for a few hours between his shifts. It's really concerning. He hasn't been hanging around the guys and I."

"That ship needs a overhaul, Will," John said.

"And he has been mining for fuel late at night with Robot's help." Will said.

"Where is he headed to?" John asked, concerned.

"Rumors say he is headed to Earth," Will said.

"But," John said.

"My gut says he is going to the dinosaur planet just to look back." Will said then added in a new layer of sarcasm. "Sounds like a cozy trip."

John considered for a moment before replying to his son.

"How long has it been since Smith was taken?" John asked.

"It will be ten years in three months." Will replied.

"Three months." John said. "How soon will Frank be done?"

"In one month." Will said. "I got a idea what date he will be ready to go."

"Will." John started. "If he says he is going then let him go." He turned away from the block of Jupiters. "It's his mission."

"Okay, sir." Will said.

"Let's keep it between us about our concern for him." John held a hand up. "He hasn't been exactly happy in the last nine years."

Will nodded then watched as his father retire for his cabin then looked out toward the stars. _At least, Frank will be happy with himself_.

* * *

"Revecca, is something the matter?" Smith asked.

Revecca was smiling, yet sorrowfully, back at the older man.

"I had my palm be read." Revecca said.

"My dear, you shouldn't waste your money on something so fraudulent as that!" Smith scowled.

"I made a suggestion to the Searcher Program regarding the testing of Earth men." Revecca said.

"And that is?" Smith raised a brow.

"Raising alien offspring and they are considering the suggestion." Revecca said. "Most of her fortune has come true."

"What is in your cards, my dear?" Smith asked, concerned.

"I won't be there as my final offspring grows up." Revecca said. 

"Madame!" Smith's eyes widened. "That is a tall charge to believe is possible so soon!"

"Not at all." Revecca shook her head. "I have faith my charge will be in safe hands."

"Can you reverse the process?" Smith asked.

"Once that bell has been rang it is hard to unring it, Doctor Smith." Revecca said. "I am in two months."

"That trial may not happen," Smith clapped his hands together with a grin. "What is next? Revecca? What is the next trial?"

"They want to do medical trials on you." Revecca said. "They want to know how scared they should be of your kind and what to expect."

"What. . ." Smith started to raise his brows. " _kind_ of medical trials do I have to expect?"

"What's the wildest thing on your bucket list, Doctor Smith?"

"Paragliding over Nevada having sweat tea and landing in central park after using the wind to my advantage. Why?" Smith tilted his head. "Do you mean to tell me that they are going to make me go on wild adventures?"

"You lived on a planet of dinosaurs," Revecca said. "I am sure that wild, tough, and hard situations are nothing. Survival trials."

"For a young man!" Smith's brows rose.

"It'll be fun!" Revecca said. "Most Searcher crafts are similar."

"Similar in nature to the Searcher 4?" Smith asked.

"Yes." Revecca said.

"No." Smith said. "I need a instant transportation device to the main hub to the people who study me. I have a proposition."

"What is it?" Revecca asked.

Smith leaned forward, for a moment, then grinned.

"That is for me and me alone. It shall be fun, dear Revecca," He leaned back with a hand on the door handle. "You won't regret it. Benefits BOTH of us!"

Revecca looked at him, skeptically.

* * *

“Are we going to visit Franky?” Craig asked. 

“Yes,” Will said. “we’re visiting Franky, Craig.”

“I am going to fly one day,” Craig said, waving a arm toward the sky. “Zroom, zroom zroom!”

Will laughed, holding the boy’s hand, looking down toward him.

“If you want it to be that way.” Will said. “I will support you.”

“Is space wonderful?” Craig asked.

“It’s scary.” Will said. 

“How scary?” Craig asked. 

“Scary enough just to be extra careful with what you are doing.” Will said. 

“Is traveling in space fun?” Craig asked. 

“A little.” Will said, fondly. 

“Not at all,” Robot replied, met by Will’s gaze. “Somewhat if you call giving a wild goose chase to Hidi and Hivi.”

“Who is Hidi and Hivi?” Craig asked. 

“Just two headed people who are not allowed to get into Earthling affairs.” Will replied. “Just a dictator wannabe wishing for the entire control of the galaxy and more with just the simple power of space dragons. They weren’t that big the last time I had seen them. They were the size of great danes and were still growing.”

He looked aside, sadly.

“I wanted Doctor Smith to come along with us to Alpha Centauri, but he couldn’t. He wanted to come. I just. . .I just couldn’t make things work my way as I could and it was the saddest goodbye I had to make and the most bitterest one regret I had: Not finding another way. We got him back. But it was only for a week. Then he walked right out of my life with a small goodbye over the telephone.”

Will cleared his throat.

“And the next time that we had him. . . It was only for a day and a half. And we didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. And that is the part that really hurts the most.” He grimaced. “Doctor Smith was so terrified when he was around us again."

Will shook his head at the memory of Smith jumping up from bed when Will was a young boy opening his stateroom door. 

"He kept anticipating the other shoe to drop." Will resumed. "For Don to jump out and frighten him at any moment or for any of us." His voice grew troubled and hurt by each passing word. "Which he didn’t do so often when bored and relaxing on our little planet."

Craig looked up toward Will in pity.

"It was a complete 180 for him. He was afraid of his own shadow and—it took us that week to sooth him, reassure him, and tell him that we had no intention on frightening him. He was back to himself by the end of the week.”

Will paused in his tracks then looked on.

“And a part of me is scared, what if we get him back and we only have him for a hour?" Will asked. "The next time that we get him back, it will only be for a few minutes. Then after that, it will be a few seconds. And I am so afraid of it happening. It has been my worst nightmare come true so far."

Craig took his uncle’s hand and squeezed it. 

“It’s going to be okay, Uncle.” Craig said. “It will be okay.”

Will smiled back down upon the younger Robinson then looked on. 

“And we’re here–“ Will paused. “Wow, the Jupiter 66 looks very shiny and brand new.”

“She has a lot of windows.” Craig said. 

“Indeed!” Then Will laughed, lacing a arm on Craig’s shoulder, looking up toward the steps. “He is going to try to get him back. Soon.”

“I hope he succeeds.” Craig said then Will grinned and nodded. 

“Whatever his mission is,” Will said. “I know that he will get it done.”

Will came up the steps then pressed the button and the door opened then they went inside and Robot followed shortly in. The door shuttled closed behind them with a soft hiss. Will and Craig looked around searching for Frank. Craig bolted toward the doors then flung them open one at a time as the older man laughed folding his arms. _He is so excited to see him_ , Will thought. Will looked around spotting that no one was there.

“Craig, let’s go upstairs.” Will said. 

“Okay, Uncle!” Craig went toward the doorway then leaped up and smacked the button on the side. 

Craig bounced on ahead of Will and Robot. 

“He is so energetic.” Robot said. 

“Reminds me of someone I used to be.” Will said. “Before I grew up.”

“You were always a grown up, Will.” Robot replied then Will smiled patting on Robot’s chassis and walked on sliding his hand off Robot. 

Robot followed the small family into the corridor and the door closed behind him. It was Craig who paused in the corridor first as a high pitch wail echoed through the ship that lifted itself up into the sky. Will staggered against the wall, startled, then grabbed the boy and ran fast as he could out of the corridor. He back to the lower deck and seated him in one of the installed comfort chairs and they buckled themselves up. 

Will listened to the distinctive wailing of the engines as the ship flew further away from gravity.

Robot set himself in the center of the room and locked himself in waiting for the departure to come to a end.

* * *

“And there he blows,” Maureen said with a smile watching the Jupiter 66 fly off into the sky. 

“That was unexpected,” Don said. “I heard he was going to leave in the afternoon.”

“Too bad Will, Craig, and Robot didn’t get to tell him goodbye.” John said. 

“Think I am going to miss Frank,” Don said. “He is a good listener when it comes to fishing.”

“I will too,” John said.

Penny stared at the sky then clenched on to her partner’s hand, Ryan. 

“Something wrong, Penelope?” Ryan asked.

“I got a bad feeling.” Penny replied watching the craft vanish into the blue sky. “Something is not right.”

* * *

Finally, the shaking of the ship stopped and Will unbuckled himself but watched as Craig flew in the air. 

“Uncle! I am flying! I am flying!”

“Craig!” Will floated after the child. 

“I am fllllllyyinng!” Craig cried, waving his arms, giggling. 

Will watched as the boy froze in a fit of laughter, for only a second, that lasted for what felt to be a eternity. Time resumed and Will floated underneath the child, cautiously, then tried to reach out for him as he was floating on the ceiling doing cannonballs laughing and cackling. Abruptly, Will fell. Craig landed on Will’s back with a thud then rolled over to his side and got up looking around, curiously, then looked on toward the auxiliary window. 

“That isn’t the Alpha Centauri system.”

Will approached Craig’s side. 

“Somewhere in space. . . “ Will winced. “Craig.” he put a hand on Craig’s shoulder. “Stay here with Robot. I will be right down in a few minutes.”

“Okay, Uncle.” Craig smiled. 

Will went toward the elevator then pressed the button and it rolled up. The scene to the residential deck melted away replaced by the familiar bridge except it was smaller than the one on the Jupiter 2. The model was small but with plenty of room to walk around. The astronavigator came down and hooked into the platform that had came out of the floor. Frank looked at the computer hooked into the ceiling displaying planets at a time as he flicked through. 

“Hey, Francis.”

Surprised, Frank whirred toward Will. 

“Will?” Frank asked, alarmed, his eyes widening. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?” he approached the younger man. “You aren’t supposed to be here!”

“You weren’t supposed to leave so soon.” Will said. “What sped up your time table?”

“I get the feeling that Zachary is having a worse time on the Searcher planet than we do on Gamma.”

“He always has it the worst on alien planets,” Will mused. 

“Did you come alone?” Frank asked, hopeful.

“It’s me, Craig, and Robot,” Will said. “We were going to surprise you and see you off.”

“You still can.” Frank said. “How about I have you be in a freezing tubes until I find a person willing to hand over a star charts and you can use the hyper drive to send you home from there?”

“How about we put Craig in a freezing tube and I know what exactly you do to get back to Doctor Smith?” Will offered. “You can’t do this alone.”

“Alright.” Frank said. “We are three days far from a planet. So in those three days, um, I can explain what my plan is.”

“You need only five minutes.” Will said. “Starting right now. Please.”

“I intend to be found by aliens, get them to tell me where the planet of the Searchers are, then go after him.” Frank reported.

“And what was the rest of the plan?” Will asked. 

“I didn’t foresee leaving the planet." Frank said. "I foresaw being surrounded, escorted to a holding cell, and being taken to him.”

“You planned just to get to him?” Will prodded further.

“Zachary was dishonorably discharged from the military.” Frank reminded. “Neither is he a diplomat. The best I can do is give him some company."

"And never go back home?" Will asked.

"I accept that risk." Frank said. "You didn't."

"Is the space suit generator right where it was?" Will said.

"I had it repaired right when I left." Frank said. "Will, I'm sorry. I should have told you when I was leaving."

"Doesn't really sting that much." Will said. "Not as you think it does."

"Why? Your nephew is in the same position as you were twenty-one years ago." Frank said. "Even when Zachary is still not here---he separates you."

Frank turned away, regretful, then sighed putting a hand on the chair and lowered his head.

"You did it out of love, Francis." Will said. "Not out of greed."

Will walked out of the bridge then silently made his way for the young boy waiting in the residential deck.

"What are we doing, Uncle?" Craig asked.

"You are going to be in a freezing tube for a little bit." Will said. "Just for a little while. Wait right here."

Craig watched as Will walked on toward the supply cargo bay then returned with a small clump of clothes.

"A space suit!" Craig announced. "My very own space suit!"

"Yes, it is." Will replied handing it to him. "Get changed. Quickly. While it is still sparkly and fresh."

"Will do, Uncle!" Craig made a bolt for one of the staterooms and changed, quickly.


	24. In the matter of a hour

“We have searched all over the city, Mrs Robinson.” Replied the city chief of security. “We can’t find your son.”

Penny sat down into a chair as all he color in her face drained, 

“They are gone.” Penny said. “He left with them. Left with them by accident.”

“Thank you, officers,” Maureen said, putting her hand on Penny’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll handle it from here.”

“You are welcome, doctor.” The officers went out the door and descended the stairs. 

Don came up the stairs after the officers had gone out of the ship as John and Maureen were comforting their daughter. 

“Hey John,” Don started. “According to the Gamma Defense Station, the Jupiter 66 went into hyper drive shortly after breaking orbit and it was turned away from the solar system.” Don paused noticing everyone was congregated at the galley. The two children belonging to Will were playing with their toys in the center of the residential deck. “Did Craig come back?” 

Ryan lowered his head with a sigh.

“No.” Ryan said. “Craig . . .”

“Craig was on there.” Penny said. “Will and Robot! They are gone! They are gone!”

“Not forever, Penelope.” John said. “They got lost once. They can do it again.”

“They are going after him.” Don said. “That is what his plan was all along? Get lost? Get directed to Smith and rescue him without telling anyone?”

“That is becoming quite a reality by each hour that passes.” John said. 

“They will be back,” Maureen said. “Soon.”

“Sooner than we got lost.” John said. “Will will get his hands on star charts and be back before we know it.”

Will’s wife sighed, this time relieved by the promise, as the infectious optimistic grin spread from family member to family member.

* * *

Smith’s aged blue eyes scanned the graphs and notebooks. 

He looked around the room searching for windows only to find there was none; only screens that showed him a holographic generated image. And there was speakers perched around the room that generated the sounds of birds over the last nine years for him. He came down then looked around the area. He rubbed his temples shaking his head. The rate of these quakes indicate a far bigger one is headed this way. _It is not as if I am living on a_ — His eyes widened. 

“They have me on a fault line.” 

Smith lowered his hand down from his temple as it sunk in then laughed.

"They have me on a fault line!" Smith laughed.

Smith shook with laughter until he froze as it hit him.

“The fault line is getting ready to move!” Smith screamed then fainted and landed on his side landing on to the floor.

* * *

“Okay, this is the planet where we are going to get some fish.” Frank said as he stared at the planet that was getting closer to the ship after many days flying toward it.

“Francis, it took us awhile to catch our first traveler.” Wills said. “What makes you think that anyone will come here right away?”

“Because where I tend to go without Zachary, trouble follows.” Frank said. “Zachary isn’t the only danger magnet.”

“Okay.” Will said with a slow nod. “Just how often did you get into trouble before Doctor Smith entered your life?”

“Often.” he grinned. “The fish will come this way within the week.”

“If you think so.” Will said watching the man’s grin grow broader. “Do you have a forcefield generator?”

“I got it up and running.” Frank said. “We will be there in a little over ten minutes.”

Will looked toward the nephew that was still in stasis, in the bright metal themed uniform, then back. 

“I am taking Craig out.” Will said. “And let him explore about. Maybe, just maybe, you could do with getting your fish sooner rather than later.”

“I am not using a kid as bait,” Frank said. “Unlike my Zachary, I have a different way of attracting what I want.”

“And that is?”

“Myself.” Frank replied. 

“You don’t look that appealing.” Will said. “What I mean to say is that you’re old. Why would any alien want you?”

Frank smirked looking upon the taller man. 

“To aliens in desperate need of manual labor, I am very appealing.” Frank said. “Got a lot of energy, at the prime of my life, got great health, take care of myself, that is the best thing anyone would like to hear from a physical.”

“You got your last physical for _that_?” Will asked. 

Frank grinned then nodded. 

“Yup.” Frank replied.

Will laughed. 

“Course you did.” Will shook his head, bemused.

The Jupiter 66 flew closer to the planet breaking through all the layers of the atmosphere then lowered down to the surface of the planet landing on a flat hill. The landing legs came down and balanced the craft to her feet. The two men looked out the front window of the ship then stared on toward the rolling hills taking in the clear blue sky with birds and walls of trees that surrounded them. Frank grinned at the prospect.

"All we need to do is wait," Frank said. "And make a playground for Craig to play in."

"What do we start with first?" Will asked. 

"A swing set," Frank said. "Then we start with the eyebrow raising stuff that attracts aliens."

"What kind of eyebrow raising stuff?" Will asked.

"Signs of civilization such as street signs, fence, telephone poles, a vehicle out, a garden, gnomes, a gravel road, and so on for starters. And alien front yard decorations. " Frank said. "That is how we got the attention of aliens on us. And you will have to keep a eye out on Craig."

"That is my intention."

"Alright, let's get the Chariot out."


End file.
